


Без тебя меня нет

by bellemelody



Category: Original Work, Vatanim Sensin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: Современный Стамбул. Хиляль, мечтающая изменить мир к лучшему. Леон, который просто хочет найти своё место в этом мире. И их совсем непростая история...





	1. Chapter 1

Я с любовью, поверь, не играю,  
Не приемлет такого душа.  
Без тебя меня нет..понимаешь..  
Как без воздуха жить, не дыша?  
Вера Едемская

 

Хиляль распахнула окно. Утренний воздух ворвался в комнату, приятно охладив порозовевшие щеки. Леон все ещё спал. Слыша привычный звук медленно пробуждавшегося города за окном, видя любимого мужчину мирно спавшим на подушке, казалось, будто ничего не изменилось. Все по-прежнему. 

Ложь.

Комната была совсем пустой: в углу стояла лампа на чёрной длинной ноге, грубая и не знакомая (Хиляль не помнила, чтобы они покупали это чудовище для своей квартиры), у стены сиротливо лежал матрас со смятыми простынями, ее муж беззаботно спал, широко раскинув руки.

В другие комнаты Хиляль вчера не зашла, не было времени, все произошло слишком быстро и стремительно, а сейчас девушке этого совсем не хотелось. Было страшно, что там все ещё хуже. Пусто и безлико. Нет и следа ее пребывания здесь, словно она никогда и не жила в этой квартире, не подбирала с любовью шторы и мебель, не клеила вместе с Леоном эти обои, местами кривовато, но это был их первый опыт. Неаккуратный стык до сих пор был на стене: там кусочек обоев оторвался и торчал. От этого стало ещё тоскливей.

Вчерашний день был неожиданностью: ее ждали совсем в другом месте, и зачем Хиляль примчалась к Леону, она и сама не могла понять. 

Из ревности? 

Одна мысль, что он был здесь с кем-то другим, злила и сводила с ума, полностью лишая способности здраво мыслить. Она забыла про акцию протеста, про ждавших ее коллег, – все на свете вылетело из головы, уступив место только мыслям о Леоне. 

Хиляль вначале не поверила своим глазам, но эту походку и то, как он рукой резко поправил волосы, она бы узнала из тысячи, даже издалека, даже мельком. Рядом с черноволосой девушкой. Леон смеялся, глядя на неё. 

На себе в последнее время Хиляль чувствовала совсем другой взгляд: отстранённый, между бровями залегала глубокая морщина. Или же губы кривились в усмешке и он специально пытался задеть ее. Ее не покидало чувство, будто одним своим присутствием она причиняла ему боль. 

Конечно, Хиляль не должна была так реагировать. Ведь расстаться было ее решением, она захотела, чтобы они забыли друг о друге, вычеркнули из жизни и продолжали двигаться вперёд. 

То, что Хиляль никак не могла подписать документы на развод, было просто мелочью – руки не доходили.

Она ворвалась вчера вечером сюда, потому что хотела получить последнее подтверждение, заставить саму себя поверить, что назад дороги уже не было, их брак не спасти. 

Он был один. В пустой безжизненной комнате. Сидел на матрасе с книгой в руках. На какой-то момент показалось, что она ошиблась дверью: может Леон переехал в соседнюю квартиру, пока продаётся их? Но нет, просто все следы ее пребывания здесь были стёрты. Только простыни, Хиляль помнила как покупала их, только мягкий шёлк хранил хоть какое-то воспоминание о былом счастье и уюте.

Леон не мог скрыть своего удивления при виде ее, запыхавшейся, с разгоряченными щеками и сверкавшими от негодования глазами. Она злилась на саму себя за свои порывы и чувства. 

— Какими судьбами, дорогая?

Он спокойно отложил книгу и поднялся ей навстречу.

— Я кое-что забыла, — выпалила Хиляль. Зачем нужно было так бежать по этой лестнице? Можно было дождаться ненавистного лифта и сохранить хоть какие-то остатки самоуважения.

Он усмехнулся.

— Какая честь! Прошу, чувствуй себя как дома!

Такой новый Леон был для неё незнакомцем: слишком много яда в его словах, слишком много старания в его напускном равнодушии. А может и не напускном? Разве она не этого добивалась? Разве такой Леон не результат их жизни? Почему же каждый раз так больно? Почему она постоянно искала в его глазах хотя бы намёк на то, что ещё не все потеряно? 

Почему он сдался, когда сдалась она? 

— Я забыла некоторые свои вещи, - сбивчиво повторила Хиляль и стала смотреть по сторонам в надежде разглядеть хоть что-то, что она могла оставить в этой пустой квартире. 

— Что например? Ты разве все не забрала уже? — Леон выжидательно смотрел на неё, приподняв бровь. Конечно же, он с лёгкостью раскусил ее ложь.

— Кофеварку, — победоносно выпалила она, — она должна быть на кухне.

Леон пожал плечами.

\- Как хочешь, забирай. Она вроде и не работает.

Хиляль внимательно разглядывала мужа: на нем точно была новая рубашка (она ревниво отметила небрежно расстегнутые верхние пуговицы) волосы в легком беспорядке, прядь свисала на глаза. Он куда-то собирался или ждал кого-то? 

— Хиляль, — окликнул ее Леон. 

Она отвлеклась от запутанных теорий о том, что будет делать ее муж этим вечером, и подняла глаза на него. И с чего вдруг она подумала, что он привлекательный? 

— Ты где-то далеко, что-то случилось?

Теперь он решил разыграть заботу. Хиляль с раздражением откинула волосы назад.

— Ничего не случилось, сегодня мы устраиваем акцию протеста, ребята ждут меня. 

— Ты могла завтра зайти за кофеваркой тогда. Так было бы удобней.

— А в чем дело? Ты ждал кого-то? 

— Нет, я собирался уходить.

Ещё лучше, эта девушка, наверное, ждала его где-то. Может у себя дома, где хоть мебель была и везде уже были расставлены свечи. Ведь он практически и не женат уже, хотя документы ещё и не подписаны, но, может, Леон уже всем говорил, что абсолютно свободен и ничто его не связывало с этой «несносной бунтаркой». Ведь так он ее назвал в последний раз? Словно это вина Хиляль, что из отделения полиции позвонили именно Леону. Злые слёзы обожгли глаза, но она не доставит ему такое удовольствие, не покажет своей слабости. 

Тишину прорезал звонок телефона, и Хиляль принялась судорожно рыться в сумке, пытаясь выудить его, потерянный среди листовок, мелочи, смятых бумажек, поломанных карандашей, косметики. Она чувствовала кожей на себе взгляд Леона: он вечно подшучивал над ней из-за беспорядка в сумке, даже брался разбирать ее несколько раз. Но это было так давно, в другой жизни, когда они могли нормально разговаривать друг с другом, не причиняя боли.

— Да, Мехмет, — начала она, но низкий голос на другом конце провода резко перебил ее. Хиляль разочаровано вздохнула. — Как не дали разрешение? Я же оформила все бумаги, как ты сказал… Хорошо, я сейчас буду. 

Все разваливалось на глазах: брак, работа, мечты, все планы, которые она так тщательно строила. 

— Я надеюсь, ты не ищешь себе неприятности на голову? — спросил Леон. 

Хиляль злило абсолютно все, что он говорил. Она давно уже не ребёнок, что за постоянные издёвки? Неужели он считал, что Хиляль без него ни на что не способна?

— Тебя это не касается, — бросила она грубо.

— Да, конечно, а кого же это касается? Я, может, устал каждый раз разбираться с твоими проблемами.

— Никто не просил тебя брать на себя роль моего телохранителя.

— Тебе приятнее, если эту роль будет выполнять твой бородатый друг, у которого не хватает мозгов даже документы подготовить?

— Он прекрасно разбирается в своём деле. Не тебе судить моих друзей! Я же не критикую всех подряд, с кем ты по городу шляешься!

Опять она сболтнула лишнего, выдала себя с головой. Почему было так тяжело контролировать свой язык? Когда Леон стоял такой спокойный и непробиваемый, словно у него всегда все под контролем, Хиляль выходила из себя. Ей хотелось кричать, рвать и метать, сорвать с него эту маску, чтобы увидеть, что и ему тяжело. Но все получалось только наоборот, и он снова и снова напоминал ей о том, чего она лишилась. О том, что было когда-то, о тех чувствах, которые нужно было похоронить как можно глубже и забыть. 

Почему он не мог просто оставить ее в покое? Почему именно сегодня Леон должен был мелькнуть в этом злополучном кафе? А потом Хиляль поймала себя на другой мысли: неужели было бы лучше, если бы она не увидела его сегодня и продолжала надеяться? Надеяться на что? Голова готова была взорваться от всех этих мыслей, все из-за него, во всем виноват только Леон!

— И с кем это я по городу шлялся, позволь поинтересоваться? 

Леон подошел к ней почти вплотную и посмотрел сверху вниз, изображая вежливое удивление. 

\- Не знаю, я просто так сказала, — ответила Хиляль и попыталась пройти к двери. Очевидно было, что визит пошёл не по плану, хотя изначально и плана-то особого не было.

Леон преградил ей дорогу.

— Ты просто так никогда не говоришь.

— Может, и говорю

— Не говоришь.

— Как будто ты так хорошо меня знаешь.

— Уж лучше, чем ты сама себя.

У неё разболелась голова, каждый их разговор превращался в бесконечное сражение, от упрямства не сдавались оба. Это началось после того, как Хиляль перебила всю посуду и ушла, а до этого какое-то время они просто молчали рядом, будто и говорить было не о чем, будто между ними была стена и каждое слово трактовалось совсем иначе, чем задумывалось. Что было до этого, Хиляль не помнила, а может быть не хотела об этом думать.

Зачем ему нужно было постоянно подходить так близко, тактика подавления? Хиляль отступила назад и наткнулась на стену. Путей отступления не было, но в любом случае у неё была другая тактика, и она смело начала нападение. 

— Ты всегда считаешь, что знаешь все лучше всех. Хиляль, ты влипнешь в неприятности! Хиляль, не дружи с этими людьми, от них будут одни проблемы! Хиляль, хватит лезть на рожон, это опасно! Хиляль, делай так, а так не делай!

— И когда я был не прав?— спокойно ответил Леон на ее тираду.

— И почему ты считаешь, что всегда прав?

Леон тяжело вздохнул. 

— Давай лучше вернёмся к другой теме: когда и где ты меня видела?

Хиляль быстро заморгала

— Я не понимаю о чем ты.

— Ты же сама только что сказала.

— Ничего я не говорила.

Мало того, что он прижал ее к стене, так ещё и допрос устроил. Хиляль предприняла ещё одну попытку бегства, но опять тщетно: Леон поставил руки у ее головы. И почему вообще она должна убегать? Пусть спрашивает, что хочет!

— Ты следила за мной?

Хиляль опешила от такой наглости.

— Ты, наверное, в сказке живешь? Какое мне дело до тебя?

Леон недоверчиво сузил глаза.

— То есть ты примчалась сюда, потому что...

— Мне нужна моя кофеварка!

— Ты же кофе не пьёшь.

— Теперь пью!

— С каких пор?

— Да, что ты пристал к этому кофе, хочу и пью! Все на работе любят кофе, почему я не должна?

— И твой бородатый неандерталец? 

— Да, и он. И почему он мой? — возмущённо спросила Хиляль, а потом подумала, что возмущаться вообще-то надо было по другому поводу. — И почему вообще ты оскорбляешь человека?

—Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос. Ты пришла сюда, потому что... — тихо спросил Леон, наклонившись так близко, что она видела как подрагивали его ресницы, чувствовала на лице его дыхание.

— Размечтался, — упрямо прошептала Хиляль.

— Правда что ли?

— Правда!

— Врунишка.

Хиляль уже собиралась ответить очередной колкостью, но Леон не позволил и быстро поцеловал ее. 

Хиляль ненавидела его, но больше всего она ненавидела себя, потому что ее руки уже обвивали его шею, она отвечала на поцелуй, и глаза обжигали слезы ярости. Она ненавидела, что так сильно скучала по его рукам, по его родному запаху, по его поцелуям. Ненавидела себя за то, что не могла контролировать свои эмоции, даже свои действия; как он постоянно и так легко разбивал все ее попытки быть независимой, неприступной; как она не могла разорвать эти цепи, связывавшие их так крепко.

На пол с глухим стуком упала ее сумка, следом пальто. Она судорожно расстёгивала пуговицы на его ненавистной новой рубашке и думала лишь о том, что хотела быть как можно ближе, и пусть все исчезнет, особенно эти ненавистные мысли, которые разрушили всю их жизнь. Пусть, наконец, ее оставит страх. Хиляль хотела смотреть в глаза Леона и не задаваться бесконечными вопросами. 

Он приподнял ее и прижал к себе; хотелось до бесконечности продлить это чувство невесомости, мягкость шелковых простыней, нежный шёпот и горячие поцелуи. Хиляль гладила его плечи и думала о том, что всегда будет любить только Леона. В теплых карих глазах она читала тоже самое. 

Неужели одной любви мало?

***

 

— Доброе утро, — хрипло произнёс Леон. 

Хиляль повернула к нему голову, он улыбался. Постепенно улыбка сошла с лица, на неё опять смотрела привычная ей в последнее время маска боли. Хиляль была полностью одета, успела даже с утра подкрасить губы. 

За окном послышался резкий звук тормозов, крики посторонних людей, кто-то выпустил пар и резко нажал на газ. 

Утро наступило, но ничего не разрешилось. Они оба это понимали. Слишком много неозвученных вопросов глухой стеной встало между ними: обиды, разочарования, недовольство своей жизнью. Огромная глыба постоянного молчания и беззвучных криков.

Как же это возможно преодолеть? 

***

Хиляль снова нажала на кнопку кофеварки, почему только они ее не выкинули пару лет назад, никогда это железяка не включалась с первого раза. Надо было поднакопить и взять новую, а не радоваться как невероятному счастью старой развалюшке. Горькая усмешка скривила ее губы: все эта глупая наивность, о чем она только думала тогда. Ей было все равно, пусть хоть потолок на голову рухнет. Главное, чтобы он был рядом. Всегда.

Она отчетливо помнила их первую квартирку: Леон внёс ее на руках в маленькую пыльную комнату с уголком, который должен был служить кухней, и старая кофемашиной, доставшаяся в наследство от предыдущих хозяев. С утра учеба, вечером работа, огромные мечты на двоих, бесконечные разговоры по ночам, когда лучше было бы спать, но они никогда не отличались практичностью.

— Мне без сахара, — сказал Леон.

Она сжала губы в тонкую линию. Теперь уже без сахара, как же быстро все меняется.  
— Думаешь, жизнь и так слишком сладкая?

— Нет, я просто не ждал гостей и не купил сахар.

Где же еще тогда он пьёт свой кофе, где завтракает? Холодильник оказался пуст, как и практически все шкафы.

Ещё немного поборовшись с заевшей кнопкой на кофеварке, Хиляль сдалась и, резко повернувшись на каблуках, сказала:

— Я ухожу! 

Она надела пальто, чувствуя на себе его взгляд. В последний момент Хиляль вернулась в комнату.

— Это заберу с собой, если ты не против? — бросила она через плечо, яростно выдергивая шнур старой кофемашины из розетки. Закончив победно свою суетливую борьбу, Хиляль сдула упавшую на глаза чёлку. Она собиралась так же победоносно покинуть поле боя, но ее остановил спокойный насмешливый голос Леона.

— Ты уверена, что она тебе нужна? Она же старая уже.

Хиляль повернулась и упрямо прижала к себе машинку.

— Уверена! 

Перестав разглядывать потолок, она встретилась с его темными глазами и тотчас пожалела об этом. Как ему удавалось, только взглянув на неё, сразу показать, что он все прекрасно понимал, знал о ней больше, чем она хотела и могла показать, будто читал ее мысли и даже те, от которых Хиляль убегала сама.

— Она плохо работает и кофе горчит постоянно, — никак не унимался Леон.

— Если тебе она не нужна, то в чем вообще проблема? Квартиру мы продаём, от всего ты уже избавился, остались только эта кофеварка и этот, — она кинула взгляд на матрас, на котором сидел Леон, лицо вспыхнуло сразу же. Хиляль в который раз за это утро, да и вчерашний вечер, прокляла свою предательскую природу: никогда она не могла сопротивляться его взгляду, его голосу. 

Леон приподнял брови и провёл рукой по темной смятой простыне.

— Ты про наш матрас?

Хиляль облизнула нижнюю губу, как заворожённая следя за его рукой; воспоминания вчерашней ночи встали перед глазами, спина покрылась мурашками, ей казалось, что эта широкая ладонь касается сейчас ее тела, перебирая нежно каждый позвонок. 

Хиляль сглотнула.

— Да, его можешь оставить себе, — она развернулась, намереваясь в этот раз уж точно дойти до входной двери, но следующие его слова заставили ее застыть на месте.

— Вряд ли он мне понадобится в Афинах, да и не в один чемодан он не влезет.

— Ты уезжаешь? — ее голос предательски дрогнул.

— Мама себя плохо чувствует, — спокойно сказал Леон, — к тому же, меня здесь ничто не держит.

— Сбегаешь? — холодно спросила Хиляль. Удар достиг цели, она сразу увидела это по его лицу. И тут же пожалела о своих словах.

— И зачем мне сбегать? От тебя?

Шах и мат, раньше он не был таким холодным, но и она редко била по больному. Казалось, в этих отношениях уже были сломаны все сдерживающие барьеры, и молодые люди могли лишь жалить друг друга. Разве любимый человек не знал тебя лучше всего? В его силах заставить тебя чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, но ведь и в его же власти причинить самую сильную боль. 

Когда же они стали такими жестокими? Хиляль не смогла бы ответить на этот вопрос так легко, пришлось бы копаться в событиях последних лет, а это вряд ли было бы приятным путешествием, воспоминания только ранили.

Хиляль вздернула подбородок и парировала с усмешкой:

— Может быть, от самого себя. Всегда легче сдаться и сбежать, чем признать свои ошибки и несостоятельность.

Она перегнула палку, но было уже все равно. Осталось поставить последнюю подпись на бумаге, и то это было лишь формальностью. 

— Уйти — не значит сбежать, отступить — не значит сдаться. Откуда тебе это знать, ты слишком твердолобая, чтобы понять.

— И чего же я не могу понять? — взвилась Хиляль, она не могла уже контролировать свой голос, стараться выглядеть спокойной было бесполезно. Ее выводили из себя его показное равнодушие, деланная усмешка, будто ему было все равно, будто во всем была виновата только она.  
— Посмотри вокруг, — Леон обвёл глазами пустую комнату их квартиры: мебели уже не было, стены казались холодными и неуютными, большие окна без занавесей позволяли серому утреннему свету из окна неприветливо освещать комнату. — Когда не можешь вовремя остановиться, то теряешь все, что было ценным. Когда человек не умеет правильно расставлять приоритеты и делать правильный выбор, с чем он остаётся? С пустотой. 

— Правильный выбор, говоришь? Разве я виновата, что ты недоволен своим выбором? Ненавидишь свою жизнь и меня? Даже сидя с тобой рядом, знаешь что я чувствовала? Пустоту, только пустоту.

Леон вскочил на ноги, она видела его сжатые кулаки, но молчать не было больше сил.

— Ты собиралась уходить, Хиляль.

— Что, правду слушать неприятно? Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю, что чувствую? Ведь плохо только тебе? Ты же один страдаешь от моих необдуманных действий, от моих бесконечных проблем? Это же я всегда во всем виновата?

— Хиляль, это бессмысленный разговор.

— Тогда, почему ты все усложняешь? Зачем? Почему мы не можем решить эту проблему, как взрослые люди?

— Проблему. Наш брак для тебя только проблема? Ты так спешишь? У тебя далеко идущие планы?

— Леон.

— Нет, все нормально, давай решим эту проблему. Ты хочешь, чтобы я подписал бумаги, и мы разошлись по разным дорогам. Хочешь никогда меня больше не видеть, ведь так?

— Леон.

— Ложь. И хуже всего, что ты обманываешь только саму себя. Если бы ты этого хотела, этой ночи бы не было. Меня ты не обманешь, вчера я прекрасно слышал и чувствовал, что ты хочешь. 

Иногда Хиляль по-настоящему его ненавидела. Вот именно за это кошмарное умение: видеть ее насквозь, знать, что она чувствует, даже без слов. Невыносимо. Но обратной дороги не было. Слишком много всего было сказано, слишком много боли они причинили друг другу. Небольшая трещина превратилась в пропасть у их ног. Такое нельзя решить. 

— Прощай, Леон.

Она прижала к себе кофеварку и вышла. Дверь из-за сквозняка захлопнулась слишком громко. Леон был прав, внутри была только пустота. Оглушающая. 

****

Хиляль вышла из подъезда, прижимая к себе кофеварку. В горле стоял ком, и казалось, что дорога под ногами расплывалась. Она не сразу поняла, что виной тому слезы, которые текли по щекам. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, но останавливаться было нельзя, иначе она просто побежит назад, скажет, что все это глупости, что он не должен никуда уезжать, что бы ни было сказано, они любят друг друга и все можно преодолеть. Но разве это правда? Все ли преодолимо? 

Пройдя немного, Хиляль остановилась. Может быть, стоило дать им ещё один шанс? Просто обернуться и взглянуть в окно. Сколько раз она провожала Леона, наблюдая за ним из их спальни, сколько раз она видела его улыбающееся лицо, уходя сама. Если он там, значит надежда есть? Что же она потеряет, если просто обернётся?

Хиляль повернула голову и подняла глаза. Разочарование было слишком обидным, стало только больней от пустоты в окне. Штор не было, он не мог бы скрыться за ними. Просто — это конец. Какая же она глупая, просто безмозглая. Лучше не надеяться зря, тогда и не больно.

Хиляль села на скамейку у детской площадки, все так же прижимая к себе это громоздкую, неудобную, абсолютно бесполезную вещицу. Как только она подумала, что ее надо выкинуть, стало так больно, казалось, что каждый вздох даётся с трудом. Неужели все так закончится? Неужели?

Мир вокруг замолк, люди спешили по своим делам быстрым шагом, на площадке появились малыши в ярких курточках, рядом прогуливалась девушка с собакой. Жизнь продолжалась, кипела и бурлила в своём уникальном ритме, где каждый имел своё место и свою цель. Хиляль казалось, что только для неё мир остановился и замер. Будто она была оторвана от этой действительности, будто это и не Хиляль вовсе. Казалось, что она проходит мимо и видит одинокую девушку, сидевшую на скамейке. Ее светлые волосы рассыпаны по плечам, элегантная помятая одежда говорит о том, что ночь незнакомка провела вовсе не дома, слезы, градом стекающие по щекам, выглядят жалко. Кто бы мог подумать, что все совсем не так как кажется?  
Ночь она провела со своим мужем в их квартире. С мужем, которого очень любила, в квартире, где мечтала быть счастливой и растить своих малышей. Просто все перевернулось с ног на голову. Она там больше не жила, это было ее решение и выбор. Комната, которая обещала быть детской, так и осталась пустой, а муж возненавидел Хиляль.

Неужели она это заслужила?


	2. Chapter 2

Мне не надо Вселенной без края,  
Пусть божественна звезд красота.  
Без тебя меня нет...понимаешь..  
Без тебя вся планета пуста.  
Вера Едемская.

 

Каждая история имеет свои начало и конец. Обычно сказки начинаются с традиционных слов, и уже по первой фразе читатель готовит себя к истории полной приключений и препятствий, но всегда есть уверенность, что в конце прекрасный принц спасёт принцессу, и они будут жить долго и счастливо.

Хиляль, как журналист, прекрасно знала все законы написания хорошей статьи, где должны быть завязка, кульминация и окончание. Раньше она и не подозревала, что самое тяжёлое и ужасное − это ставить последнюю точку в истории своей любви. Романтика никогда не была ее жанром, скорее это Леон, неожиданно появившись в ее жизни, перевернул все с ног на голову, показав, что существуют и иные жанры помимо эссе, обозрений, меморандумов и прогнозов.

Однажды Леон так неумолимо и безудержно изменил все вокруг, что сама мысль возвращения к существованию без него приводила в отчаяние.

В то утро, сидя в одиночестве на скамейке у дома, смотря на людей, проживавших свои жизни, в то время, как свою Хиляль потеряла, она погружалась в самые счастливые моменты из прошлого.

Они познакомились случайно… а может это была судьба, соединившая их жизни в один дождливый осенний день.

Хиляль бежала со всех ног, пытаясь смешаться с толпой спешивших по своим делам студентов, полицейские свистки все ещё раздавались у главной площади перед Университетом. 

Она забежала в ближайший подъезд небольшого строения, где находилась старая студенческая типография. Коридор оказался темным, висевшая на потолке лампочка видно перегорела, из небольшого окна проникало совсем мало света. Здесь было пыльно, помещение нуждалось в генеральной уборке. Она прошла по коридору и толкнула тяжелую дверь. 

Перед ней открылась неожиданная картина: за массивным дубовым столом сидел молодой человек. Он был одет в серый костюм, и даже галстук был аккуратно повязан на шее. Настольная лампа была единственным источником света. Стол был слишком большим, а незнакомец слишком элегантным для этой запылённой тесной комнаты. Он удивленно поднял глаза на неё, послышался стук тяжелых входных дверей и чей-то быстрый шаг, и Хиляль быстро спряталась за дверь. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Сейчас ее поймают и сразу же исключат − так бесславно и закончится не успевшая и начаться карьера журналистки и борца за справедливость. 

Дверь резко распахнулась, Хиляль старалась сильнее вжаться в стену в надежде стать невидимой.  
\- Сюда не забегал никто? — спросил грубоватый голос; Хиляль в ужасе уставилась на незнакомца за столом.  
\- Нет, — спокойно ответил он, — я никого не видел. 

Даже бровью не повёл, врал и не краснел! Хиляль бы восхитилась, если бы смогла выровнять дыхание.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — не успокаивался полицейский.  
— Работаю, — ответил незнакомец, в подтверждение указывая на бумаги, лежавшие на столе.  
— Ясно, будь осторожен, здесь шастают эти бездельники с площади, они могут быть вооружены газовыми баллончиками.  
— Хорошо.

С чувством выполненного долга полицейский удалился, с шумом захлопнув за собой дверь: видно этим он хотел показать, насколько серьёзна была его миссия и важны предупреждения. 

Хиляль наконец с облегчением выдохнула.

— Самонадеянная обезьяна, — проговорила она себе под нос и обратила внимание на незнакомца, показав ему свои ладони, — я вовсе не вооружена, глупости все это.

Молодой человек лишь улыбнулся.

— То есть за свою жизнь я могу не опасаться?

— Абсолютно. Все равно, без предупреждения я не стреляю.

Незнакомец вскинул брови, Хиляль тяжело вздохнула: на нервной почве ее шутки становились очень странными и не смешными, хотя она и шутила, только когда очень сильно нервничала.

— Я пошутила.

— Я понял, — произнёс молодой человек, продолжая разглядывать ее.

Хиляль обратила внимание на его характерный акцент ещё во время разговора с полицейским, довольно заметный. У неё на курсе была гречанка по обмену, поэтому она безошибочно определила, откуда он. Все в его внешнем облике кричало о том, что ему здесь было не место, будто он сошёл с обложки какого-либо джентльменского журнала и, заблудившись в коридорах какого-нибудь аристократического особняка, попал в эту забытую захламлённую комнату.

— Спасибо, что не выдали, — искренне поблагодарила Хиляль.  
— Помогать красивым девушкам, попавшим в беду − одно из моих любимых занятий, — сказал он с улыбкой.  
— И многих Вы уже спасли? — недоверчиво спросила Хиляль; от комплимента ее щеки сразу же зарделись.  
— Вы пока первая.

Хиляль засмеялась, списывая свою несвойственную смешливость не на симпатичного незнакомца, а на пережитый стресс: до сих пор она не могла успокоить бешено стучавшее сердце.

За окном послышались крики. Хиляль в ужасе замерла: неужели кого-то все же успели схватить? И все из-за этой безмозглой с третьего курса. Вечно с ними одна головная боль.

— Я думаю, стоит переждать дождь здесь, на улице все ещё не спокойно, — сказал незнакомец.

Хиляль благодарно опустилась на стул. Казалось, что весь адреналин вышел, и сил уже ни на что не осталось. Она обратила внимание на бумаги на столе: раскрытая книга и много смятых листков повсюду. Видимо своим приходом она помешала серьезному творческому процессу.

— Здесь обычно никого не бывает, — сказала она, выжидательно посмотрев на иностранца.  
— Я тоже так думал, поэтому захотел уединиться и поработать над статьёй. Меня зовут Леон.

Он протянул ей руку через стол, Хиляль замешкалась на мгновение, но потом пожала ее. У него была большая и очень тёплая рука по контрасту с ее ледяной ладошкой.

— Хиляль. Что за статья? — с любопытством спросила Хиляль.  
— Это для собеседования, я должен доказать, что могу работать быстро и качественно.  
— И как прогресс?  
— Практически закончил. Самое тяжелое было выбрать тему, но в итоге, спасибо последним событиям, я с этим определился.  
— Какую тему выбрали? — спросила Хиляль, заглядывая в лист перед Леоном.  
— Неумение современного студенчества правильно организовывать акции протеста.

Хиляль нахмурилась.

— Все мы правильно организовали.  
— Почему тогда вас разгоняла полиция?  
— Это просто... — пыталась найти ответ Хиляль и задумалась на мгновение, почему все прошло не так сегодня, и мирная акция превратилась в хаос, — все из-за одной глупой курицы: она вытащила баллончик из сумочки, и кто-то начал кричать, сразу же вызвали университетскую охрану и послали за полицией.  
— Баллончик?  
— Это была обычная краска.  
— В любом случае, своими действиями вы добились прямо противоположных результатов, хотя, должен признаться, идея была не плохая.

Хиляль кивнула.

— Я все подготовила, предупредила на листовках, что это мирная акция, но каждый понимает «мир» по-своему.  
— Значит, я имею честь познакомиться с автором листовок. Как же его зовут? Халит Икбаль?

Хиляль в ужасе взглянула на Леона: как она могла так проговориться, она сама не поняла. Первому встречному, который конечно и выручил ее, но все же. Это все нервы без всякого сомнения, длинный день, слишком много волнений.

— Вообще-то об этом никто не знает, — быстро произнесла Хиляль.  
— Значит Ваша тайна в надежных руках, — серьезно ответил Леон.

И Хиляль ему поверила, как бы абсурдно это не звучало. Может, тому виной были бесконечный дождь и сильный ветер за окном, тёплый свет одинокой лампы на массивном столе, может, она все ещё не могла думать разумно после неожиданной погони и сорвавшихся планов.

В этой забытой пыльной комнате Леон казался ей каким-то нереальным существом, будто все было не по-настоящему, его прямой взгляд казалось проникал в самую душу. Хиляль мало кому доверяла, а ему хотелось верить.

Почему?

Разве все вопросы нуждаются в точных ответах? Разве каждая задача должна быть решена? Иногда вопрос, оставшийся без ответа, даёт возможность встретиться ещё раз, чтобы попытаться вновь разгадать неожиданную загадку.

— Мне надо идти, — Хиляль встала, — спасибо ещё раз.

Она направилась к двери, но остановилась:

— Те листовки… это не такая уж большая тайна, но если дойдёт до администрации, то у меня могут быть проблемы.  
— Не переживайте, я никому не скажу.

Хиляль благодарно кивнула и хотела выйти, но следующие слова заставили ее замереть.

— Как насчёт услуги за услугу?

Хиляль нахмурилась, Леон засмеялась.

— Мне просто нужна помощь. Я написал статью для собеседования на греческом, теперь перевожу на турецкий. Боюсь, что наделал ошибок.  
— Я проверю.  
— Спасибо.

Он улыбнулся.

— На листе?  
— Я немного старомоден. Вообще-то просто решил написать на листе, а потом перепечатать.  
— Я перепечатаю.  
— Спасибо.  
— Тогда, до завтра? — спросила Хиляль.  
— Времени хватит?  
— Думаю, хватит.

Они договорились встретится в кафе неподалёку. Хиляль бережно положила листки в сумку и поспешила домой.

***  
В кафе она не сразу его узнала. В джинсах и клетчатой рубашке он выглядел совсем иначе, видимо то собеседование очень много значило для него.

— Привет! — Леон присел напротив. Он улыбался так открыто и заразительно, что Хиляль, довольно скупая на улыбку, не могла сдержать ответную.  
— Привет, — ответила она.

Прошлым вечером, на мгновение ей показалось, что вся эта история с незнакомцем была лишь плодом ее разбушевавшейся фантазии, но вот он сидел во плоти, совсем реальный и даже немного взлохмаченный. Проследив за ее взглядом, Леон неловко пригладил волосы.

— Прощу прощения, что так долго, я только сегодня закончил со всеми документами о переводе.

Хиляль лишь покачала головой, протягивая ему флешку со статьёй.

— Я все проверила и внесла исправления. Кстати, статья получилась очень живая.  
— Спасибо, о серьезных вещах лучше писать с улыбкой, тогда людям легче понять и переварить эту информацию.  
— Я никогда не думала об этом. Мне казалось, главная задача журналиста − донести правду, какая бы ужасная она ни была.  
— Правду не всем приятно слышать, а немного иронии подслащает пилюлю, и все уже воспринимается легче.

О таком Хиляль раньше не думала, для неё статьи были возможностью открыть людям глаза: когда она видела несправедливость вокруг об этом хотелось кричать. Статья Леона заставила ее задуматься: ведь и правда, вчерашняя акция понесла сокрушительное фиаско именно из-за неправильной организации. Мало написать листовки и раздать, мало призвать и ждать отдачи, нужно делать это ещё и продуманно.

Она с любопытством взглянула на Леона, и ей захотелось узнать его мнение по интересовавшим ее вопросам. Они проговорили до самого вечера, незаметно вежливые барьеры речи упали, Хиляль даже не заметила этого. Этот высокий иностранец с тонкими усами над верхней губой говорил с мягким акцентом о вещах, которые волновали ее; на многие его слова ей хотелось кивать, так совпадали их взгляды. Было так странно, что он понимал и прямо называл своими именами то, что не могли понять и принять ее родные.

Леон мало рассказывал о себе, лишь то, что решил закончить магистратуру в Стамбуле: это было спонтанное решение, и он сразу приехал из Афин. Всегда хотел быть журналистом или военным корреспондентом, писал ещё со школы, но только в этом году решил взяться за это дело всерьез.

— Что ты изучаешь? — спросил Леон.  
— Права человека. Вчерашняя акция была связана с вопросами ранних браков, вокруг происходят ужасные вещи, во всем мире говорят о равноправии, а у нас до сих пор в некоторых местах каменный век. Это несправедливо и ужасно.  
— Ты пишешь в студенческой газете?  
— Да, мы издаём небольшую газету параллельно основному студенческому изданию. Мы стараемся быть объективными и честными, но администрация университета не всегда правильно оценивает нашу точку зрения.  
— Почему «Халит Икбаль»? — спросил он с любопытством.  
— Я решила, что вряд ли кому-то будет интересно читать о несправедливости и жестокости, если это будет написано молодой неопытной студенткой. Людям нужны авторитеты, я выбрала имя, которое показалось мне более весомым, чем мое. Даже в этом выражается сексизм нашего общества: доверия заслуживает голос мужчины.  
— Значит, ты хочешь изменить мир к лучшему?  
— Глупо звучит? Когда я произношу это про себя все получается намного пафоснее и даже жизнеутверждающе.

Он засмеялся.

— Я обязательно изменю мир к лучшему, — твёрдо сказала Хиляль.  
— Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.  
— А чего хочешь ты?

Он замолчал на мгновение, задумавшись, но потом серьезно ответил:

— Найти своё место в этом мире, а потом посмотрим.

Леон поблагодарил Хиляль за помощь и обещал обязательно вернуть флешку, а ещё попросил ее номер телефона.

— Мой турецкий не так хорош, мне может понадобиться помощь, а также твоё экспертное мнение.

Хиляль чувствовала, как лицо обдало жаром от такой похвалы. Она хотела возразить, что его турецкий был очень даже неплох, но только быстро продиктовала свой номер и ещё долго думала о его словах.

И о нем самом.

Леон позвонил тем же вечером, потом они снова встретились, и так незаметно каждый день Хиляль стал проходить рядом с новым другом.   
Он был старше, спокойней и уверенней. Хиляль при виде высокого и статного Леона пыталась унять своё сердцебиение, его близость ее волновала и при этом она абсолютно не знала, что делать со всеми нахлынувшими на неё чувствами.

Леон говорил, что очень любит историю, и в свободное от учебы время они гуляли по старому Стамбулу, разговаривали обо всем на свете. Хиляль потихоньку абсолютно выпала из прошлого ритма жизни.

Через пару месяцев была проведена ещё одна акция протеста, посвящённая учащенным случаям жесткого обращения с детьми. В этот раз Хиляль лично занялась приготовлениями, и все прошло как надо. Она со слезами на глазах кричала об истории маленького мальчика и чувствовала на себе взгляды сотни людей, но теплее всего ей было, потому что среди них был и Леон, и восхищение в его взгляде для неё много значило.

Казалось, что тепло его глаз обволакивало Хиляль, вселяя покой и ощущение абсолютного счастья. Его уверенность в ее силах дарила огромные белоснежные крылья: казалось, небольшой толчок, и она оторвётся от земли. И единственное, что будет всегда заставлять Хиляль возвращаться обратно и чувствовать твёрдую почву под ногами − это Леон.

Хиляль со школьных времён была слишком погружена в учебу, ее интересовало все, что происходило в мире, в городе, даже на улице, на которой она жила. Любое проявление несправедливости сразу же вызывало у неё протест и ответную реакцию. Однажды одноклассник пригласил Хиляль на свидание в старших классах, сестра долго выбирала ей наряд и учила не целоваться на первом свидании.

— На втором, а лучше на третьем, но если он совсем красавчик, то можно и на первом.

Увидев кавалера Хиляль, сестра постановила:

— Ты вообще не разбираешься в парнях. Кошмар.

Хиляль так совсем не считала: он был милый, они вместе участвовали в кружке по защите окружающей среды и дружили. Недалеко от кинотеатра, куда они направлялись, произошла драка между старшеклассниками. Хиляль смело направилась разруливать ситуацию, повергнув своего струсившего кавалера в кошмарный шок.  
— Ты совсем безбашенная, — сказал он восхищённо. С тех пор их дружба стала только крепче, но на свидание он ее больше не звал.

Леон был старше, уверенней, при этом в нем сочеталась неожиданная для Хиляль мягкость и галантность. Она не привыкла к такому вниманию от представителей противоположного пола. Большинство ее друзей были мужчинами, которые обращались с ней, как с одной из своих. Ей казалось, что так они признавали ее таланты и упорство на пути к достижению их общей цели.

С Леоном все было совсем по-другому: он придерживал для неё двери, отодвигал стул, был невероятно предупредительным и вежливым. Такое поведение заставляло сердце Хиляль биться быстрее.

Он видел в ней девушку.

При этом Хиляль понятия не имела, что делать со своими чувствами. Раньше их дружба была основана на общих взглядах и взаимопомощи, они показывали друг другу свои заметки, делились интересными цитатами из прочитанных книг. В последнее время, когда Леон разговаривал, Хиляль ловила себя на мысли, что не слушала, о чем он говорил: она засматривалась на его длинные ресницы, на пальцы, которыми он постоянно поправлял падавшую на глаза челку, на то, как двигались губы, когда он говорил. Если же он наклонялся чуть ближе, чем обычно, то она вообще забывала дышать.

—Хиляль, ты меня слушаешь? — однажды удивленно спросил Леон.  
— Нет, — честно призналась Хиляль. И тут же пожалела об этом, чувствуя, что выглядит полной дурой.

В тот день все ее мысли занимал только один вопрос. Когда она пришла в кафе, он разговаривал по телефону и назначил вечером встречу. С кем? С парнем или девушкой? Он был в неё влюблён? Он разговаривал с ней тоже только о книгах и журналистике, ещё иногда об истории и политике? Они целовались?

— Извини, я так увлёкся, что тебе стало скучно. Ты какая-то рассеянная сегодня, может, тебя кто-то ждёт? — спросил Леон.  
—Нет. А тебя? — быстро спросила Хиляль.

Слишком быстро. Леон удивленно взглянул на неё, девушка в ответ отвела взгляд.

— Вечером одна знакомая пригласила в театр, она там выступает в главной роли.

Значит, все же девушка.

— Знакомая? — переспросила Хиляль, чувствуя, что непрошеные слезы могли хлынуть в любой момент.  
— Да, она тоже из Афин, мы познакомились в библиотеке. Изучает экономику и играет в университетском театре, — Леон поднял большую чашку с чёрным кофе, отпил немного и спросил, — у тебя сегодня нет никаких собраний? Ты говорила, что готовится новый выпуск вашей газеты.

Хиляль покачала головой, хотя лучше было бы сказать, что планы были, и сбежать оттуда. Пойти и спокойно поплакать у себя в комнате, хотя доставучая соседка и это не дала бы сделать. Она постоянно болтала по телефону и говорила, что Хиляль среди своих книг и сама запылилась.

Может, она проклята, может, ее ждала жизнь, как у настоящего борца за свободу и справедливость: полностью посвящённая благим целям.

Без Леона.

За последний месяц она даже обновила свой гардероб, прикупив более женственные кофточки взамен привычных, стала чаще распускать волосы и начала использовать запылившуюся косметику, которую напихала ей в чемодан сестра, когда Хиляль уезжала из Измира. Надо было признать правду и перестать зря надеется: Леон видел в ней только друга.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — неожиданно спросил Леон.  
— Куда? — непонимающе спросила Хиляль.  
— В театр. У меня два билета, может, тебе понравится. Если ты не занята, конечно.  
—Хорошо, — ответила Хиляль.

Может надежда все ещё была?

***

Знакомая Леона оказалась яркой девушкой с копной кудрявых рыжих волос. Они сидели в затемнённом зале театра. Леон смотрел на сцену, и Хиляль тоже старалась иногда туда поглядывать. Она сидела, словно на иголках, пытаясь в темноте решить дальнейшую судьбу их отношений.

С момента их первой встречи прошли месяцы, Хиляль могла себе честно признаться, что при виде высокого галантного грека у неё замирало сердце, от его взгляда на душе теплело. Иногда она была так счастлива, просто просыпаясь утром и видя яркое солнце за окном, зная, что их ждала новая встреча и долгие разговоры. Бывали дни, когда занятия шли одно за другим, и Леон отправлял ей короткие сообщения о том, что они могли не встретится, и казалось, что даже любимый шоколадный мусс становился резиновым на вкус. С ней происходило что-то абсолютно непонятное и неконтролируемое, эмоции душили, переполняли. Ей хотелось что-то сделать, даже нет, было необходимо что-то предпринять, но что? И как?

— Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит на сцене, — зашептал Леон ей на ухо.

Хиляль вздрогнула, почувствовав его так близко. Она представления не имела, что происходило на сцене, ее занимали более важные вопросы. Эта его привычка каждый раз наклонятся к ней так близко сводила с ума. Леон был с ней всегда очень дружелюбным, но иногда его манера вести себя сбивала Хиляль с толку. Он всегда был слишком близко, любил, говоря о чем-то, перебирать ее пальцы, мог коснуться волос и убрать выбившуюся из небрежного хвостика прядь. 

— Какая-то странная постановка, — продолжил шепотом Леон, — тебе не скучно? Все точно хорошо? Ты какая-то напряженная.

Хиляль покачала головой. Скучно ей точно не было, она чувствовала себя как индийский йог, лежавший на тысяче острых иголок.

Что же делать?

Спектакль закончился, раздались нестройные аплодисменты, и люди хлынули к выходу. Леон крепко сжал ее руку, прокладывая дорогу к дверям. Когда он был рядом, она хотела только чувствовать и ни о чем не думать.

Перед началом спектакля Леон купил небольшой букет для подруги. Хиляль смотрела на скромный букет в его руках и чувствовала, как в порту недавно появившейся надежды потихоньку шли ко дну все корабли. Они должны были зайти за кулисы, но Хиляль вырвала руку и, не обращая внимания на удивлённый возглас Леона, сделала самую неожиданную и несвойственную ей вещь. Она просто сбежала.

Хиляль сама себя презирала за такую слабость. Но набраться храбрости и просто сказать о своих чувствах она не могла. Слишком было страшно. Ведь она могла потерять то, что было намного важнее. Его дружбу, доверие, долгие разговоры по телефону перед сном, уютные часы в кафе, когда они готовились к занятиям. Даже тишина была комфортной и приятной.

Хиляль терпеть не могла свою неопытность в вопросах отношений с противоположным полам: она не умела никогда флиртовать, была слишком прямой и даже иногда грубоватой, высказывая своё мнение. Сестра часто ей говорила, что с таким характером она останется синим чулком, заведёт лысую кошку и будет жить, вызывая ужас у соседских детей. Логику в этих заявлениях Хиляль никогда не прослеживала, но у Йылдыз всегда был свой взгляд на жизнь, который та считала самым правильным.

Неужели так и будет?

Хиляль вышла из театра, вечерний город бурлил и горел огнями. На набережной прогуливались люди, каждый со своими мыслями и радостями. Она шла, обняв себя руками, тонкий свитер не спасал от морского ветра.

За время учебы Хиляль полюбила Стамбул, он отличался от родного Измира, был более ярким и цветным, не таким серьёзным и спокойным, но здесь началась ее новая жизнь.

Решение уехать учиться в Стамбул не было легким для Хиляль, до этого она никогда не расставалась с семьей. Каждая семья особенная, но иногда ей казалась, что ее ещё особеннее. Ее родители с детства были для неё образцом идеального брака и крепких отношений: мама работала в больнице, отец был военным, в каждом слове, сказанном им друг другу, чувствовались любовь и забота. Громом среди ясного неба оказалось для Хиляль их решение разъехаться на некоторое время, абсолютно непонятное и необъяснимое.  
— Так надо, — спокойно сказала мать, и мир Хиляль начался разрушаться потихонечку.

Отец был для неё всегда настоящим героем: храбрый военный, сражавшийся за свою родину, всегда на стороне справедливости и правды. Она мечтала быть достойной полковника Джевдета, ощущать его гордость и идти по его стопам. Она не могла стать ему сыном, который бы пошёл на военную службу и защищал с ним бок о бок страну, но она могла открыто говорить о том, что важно, и о том, что нужно донести до людей.

У Хиляль была одна старшая сестра, яркая и красивая Йылдыз. Иногда она мечтала быть хоть немного такой, как она, чтобы с лёгкостью производить впечатление и уметь показать свой интерес.

Самым серьезным шагом в ее жизни было решение поехать учиться в другой город. Мама была категорически против поначалу, но неожиданно ее поддержал отец, что вызвало очередную волну недовольства в их слегка потрескавшихся семейных отношениях. От этого Хиляль хотела убежать ещё дальше.

Она не любила перемены, боялась их. Было намного комфортнее и привычнее оставаться в своей среде, с родными, но в семье постоянно накалялась обстановка, и Хиляль начинала задыхаться. Мать не приветствовала ее выбор профессии, надеясь, что обе дочери будут работать под ее присмотром в больнице.

— Я хочу помогать людям, — каждый раз с жаром повторяла Хиляль.  
— Где ещё ты сможешь помочь больше, как не в больнице? Заканчивай с этими газетами и бесконечными выступлениями, однажды ты серьезно нарвёшься, и никто не сможет тебе помочь, — отвечала ей мать.

Больше всего Хиляль ненавидела наблюдать, как разрушалась ее любимая семья, но ещё больше она не выносила, когда ей диктовали, что делать. Поэтому решение было принято довольно быстро, и она отправилась в Стамбул.

Она села на скамейку: впереди лишь темная гладь Босфора и нежный полумесяц висевший в небе, ветер дул, казалось, не холодный, но пронизывающий, а может просто на душе все покрылось льдом. Как она могла сбежать? Как можно было совершить такой глупый и бессмысленный поступок? И как теперь объяснить все Леону? Она вела себя, как влюблённый подросток, не смогла справиться с ситуацией и своими чувствами и испугалась.

Он стал ее самым лучшим другом, с которым она могла быть откровенной, быть самой собой, который всегда выслушивал и поддерживал, постоянно был рядом. Разве же Леон был виноват, что Хиляль влюбилась? Из-за своих чувств она все разрушит.

Девушка тяжело вздохнула и беспомощно взглянула на небо.

— Ищешь ответы на важные вопросы у своей тезки?

Леон присел рядом с ней, в руках безжизненно обмяк букет, так и не дошедший до своего адресата.

— Ты не подарил цветы? Из-за меня? — с грустью спросила Хиляль.

— Ты так быстро убежала, что я и не знал, что думать. Вроде полицейских со свистками там не было, — с улыбкой произнёс Леон, поправив ворот рубашки, потом начал рвать лепестки с белого цветка.

Хиляль с грустью поняла, что за его попыткой пошутить скрывалось именно то, чего она боялась. Теперь уже ничто не будет как раньше. Своим глупым поступком она, возможно, нарушила то комфортное равновесие, которое так было приятно в их отношениях.

— Очень смешно, такое было только раз, — попыталась шутливо возмутиться и разрядить обстановку Хиляль, но дрогнувший голос лишь выдал подступавшие слезы.  
— Хочешь сказать, что учишься на своих ошибках?  
— Хочу сказать, что, может быть, мир стал немного лучше, — тихо ответила она.  
— Мой мир точно стал лучше, — Леон положил истерзанный букет на скамейку и повернулся к ней. Ветер перебирал его волосы, карие глаза смотрели серьезно. Он взял ее за руку. — С того самого дождливого дня мой мир стал намного светлее и лучше. Благодаря тебе.

Хиляль перестала улыбаться, она боялась пошевелиться, не веря своим ушам.

— Я… — нерешительно начала она, не зная, что сказать.  
— Что бы ни было, Хиляль, если я был слишком настойчив или меня было слишком много, ты просто скажи. Прошу тебя, не убегай.

Она вообще не понимала, о чем он говорит? Настойчив? Много?

— Леон…— попыталась начать Хиляль, но он остановил ее.  
— Я очень ценю нашу дружбу. Когда мы познакомились, это был очень сложный момент в моей жизни, я чувствовал себя одиноким и немного потерянным. Переехать в Стамбул было совсем нелегким решением, но я другого выхода не видел, — он тяжело вздохнул.

Леон, которого она узнала за это время, никогда не испытывал трудности и необходимости подбирать слова, но сейчас она видела, как тяжело ему давался этот разговор.

— Хиляль, я понимаю, что между нами слишком много различий, но я даже представить себе не мог, что смогу встретить здесь человека настолько созвучного с моей душой, настолько хорошо меня понимающего. Ты даже не представляешь, как для меня много значишь, я совсем не хотел, оттолкнуть тебя, — Леон нервно взъерошил свои волосы, не сводя с неё умоляющего взгляда.

Хиляль прикусила губу.

— Леон, — мягко позвала она его.  
— Да?  
— Кажется, я люблю тебя, — тихо сказала Хиляль.

Леон опешил.

— Почему тогда ты убежала?  
Она бросила нерешительный взгляд на букет: так было безопаснее, чем смотреть на него. Ей казалось, что происходит что-то очень нереальное, что-то до такой степени казавшееся ей невозможным, что она сейчас просто не выдержит всех этих глупых чувств и сделает что-то очень абсурдное, например, заплачет от счастья.

— Я испугалась.

Леон взял ее за руки и притянул ближе к себе.

— Хиляль, — она подняла на него глаза, — в следующий раз, если тебе будет страшно, просто возьми меня за руку и мы вместе все решим, хорошо?

Она лишь кивнула.

Когда Леон поцеловал ее в первый раз тем вечером, весь мир взорвался мириадами ярких звёзд. Хиляль поняла, что хочет, чтобы только он целовал ее всю жизнь и лучше, не останавливаясь. Услышав тихий смех Леона, она поняла, что произнесла это вслух. Ей было все равно, лишь бы это чувство безграничного счастья никогда не заканчивалось.

Он выглядел, как герой из сентиментальных романов, которые она прятала под подушку, чтобы не разрушать свой образ перед друзьями. Себя она считала неуклюжим сплошным недоразумением, но Леон каждый раз смотрел на неё, словно луна сошла с неба и сидела рядом с ним. Хиляль купалась в теплых лучах его карих глаза, все глубже и глубже растворяясь в новых, неизвестных ей ранее чувствах.

Перемены ее пугали, но с присутствием Леона рядом она на многое изменила свой взгляд. Перемены − это не всегда плохо. Держать его за руку и чувствовать постоянную поддержку было очень приятно, целоваться, когда тебе заблагорассудиться ещё восхитительнее, а самым чудесным на свете чувством, которое она испытывала, была любовь. Потому что все приобретало смысл, или же лучше сказать, что все на свете теряло смысл и меркло, когда рядом был Леон.

В тот прохладный вечер они начали писать совсем новую историю, красивую, полную надежд и мечтаний, о будущем, где они будут идти рядышком, несмотря ни на какие препятствия и беды, поджидавшие за углом.

Каждый день они открывали друг другу уже исписанные страницы своих жизней, знакомясь ближе, пытаясь понять, что сделало каждого тем, кем он стал.

По вечерам, Хиляль приходила к Леону, заваривала ему турецкий кофе послаще и слушала, как он рассказывал о своём детстве в Афинах, о большом особняке бабушки и дедушки, где он рос, о белом рояле, на котором мама учила его играть и мечтала видеть знаменитым пианистом, выступающим на самых известных сценах Европы.

Сидя рядом с ним на мягком диване в его небольшой квартирке у университета, он рассказывал о своей семье. Хиляль поудобнее устраивалась под боком у Леона, уставшая после долгого дня на занятиях, но так не хотевшая, чтобы вечер заканчивался. Леон говорил об отце, который мечтал, чтобы сыновья пошли по его стопам, но ни один из них так и не стал офицером.

— У него постоянное соревнование с моим дядей, оба военные, и завершающим аккордом должна была быть моя военная карьера. Но, окончив военное училище, я понял, что это не мое. Мы с отцом совсем по-разному смотрим на жизнь. Я всегда хотел писать, а для него журналистика − это не дело для мужчины. Я пошёл подавать документы на факультет журналистики и увидел объявление об обмене. Я не раздумывал ни минуты, мне было все равно куда ехать, насколько, лишь бы подальше от дома. Слишком долго я делал только то, что хотели мои родители. Пришло время сделать что-то только для себя. 

Хиляль слушала и думала о том, что вся их жизнь − лишь воля случая. Если бы не пошатнувшиеся отношения в ее семье, она бы никогда не решилась приехать в Стамбул, если бы Леона не раздирали амбиции его родителей, он бы не решил сбежать в поисках свободы. Они были так похожи, выросшие на разных землях, читавшие молитвы на разных языках, убаюканные разными колыбельными.

Хиляль приподнялась на локте, провела пальцем по его лицу, по линии носа с небольшой горбинкой, по каждый раз щекотавшим ее при поцелуях усам, по мягким губам. Леон не сводил с неё глаз. Она потянулась ближе и поцеловала его в губы.

Опять случайность, ведь там могло быть объявление из любого университета, из любой страны. Но он выбрал именно Стамбул. Он выбрал Хиляль.

В тот тихий вечер, когда за окном паром пересекал тёмную гладь Босфора, а круглая луна освещала Девичью башню, Хиляль думала о том, какая же это интересная штука − Судьба.


	3. Chapter 3

Мне не важно, что носит по свету,  
Мир тревожа, людская молва.  
Без тебя меня нет…понимаешь?  
Без тебя в моем сердце ветра.

 

Девушка прижала к себе треклятую кофеварку, чувствуя, как слезы опять побежали по щекам. И почему в жизни всегда получается все не так, как ожидаешь? Ты строишь планы, придумываешь идеальное будущее, веришь в него, а потом все исчезает в недоверии и недопонимании. 

Почему? 

Хиляль взглянула с тоской на кольцо на своём пальце. Она никак не могла расстаться с ним. Каждое утро, словно следуя какому-то ритуалу, Хиляль надевала его на палец. Простой золотой ободок с тонкой гравировкой изнутри. 

 

Однажды Леон рассказал ей легенду о красной нити. Каждая душа, пришедшая в этот мир, соединена судьбой с другой душой. Два человека проживают каждый день, тоскуя по своей половине, которую никогда не видели. Два сердца, соединённых невидимой, но очень прочной красной нитью. 

Могут пройти годы, десятилетия, прежде чем человек почувствует необычное натяжение и поймёт, что его возлюбленный где-то рядом. Если красная нить соединяет любящие сердца, то это навсегда.

Но легенду он рассказал ей позже. Сначала всю счастливую идиллию отношений с Леоном испортила Йылдыз, которая обожала совать свой нос куда не следует, особенно, если ее настоятельно просили этого не делать.

Самое волшебное время — это первая весна в отношениях, когда чувства совсем новые и оглушающие, окружающий мир меркнет и вся вселенная сосредоточены в одном человеке. Хиляль с трудом вникала в слова лекторов, буквы, написанные мелом, сливались, а мысли были заняты лишь предстоящими свиданиями. 

Казалось, что она шагала по облакам, переполнявшие ее чувства окрашивали дни в яркие цвета. Кажется, впервые жизнь была похожа на красивые романы, но, к сожалению, не один роман без неожиданных известий, приземляющих мечтателей на грешную землю, не обходился.

В тот день, Хиляль проснулась не от привычного звука будильника, а от звонка.   
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?— бросилась в атаку непривычно бодрая в такую рань Йылдыз.  
— Что рассказать?— сонно спросила Хиляль, все ещё находясь в пределах чудесного сна. Кажется, она ходила по облакам и рядом был Леон.  
— Даже не знаю, сестричка, может то, что у тебя появилась личная жизнь, и ты забыла мне об этом сказать?   
— Что?— моментально проснулась Хиляль.  
— Тебя видели в кафе университета с парнем. Вы целовались. Даже не отпирайся,— выпалила Йылдыз.  
— Кто видел?  
— Я не могу выдавать свои источники, сестричка, как же я буду тогда знать все свежие сплетни из твоей личной жизни. Сама ты не особо рассказываешь, разыгрываешь из себя невинную овечку.  
— Сестра,— с досадой сказала Хиляль  
— Ну, ладно, итак, кто он такой, как его зовут?  
Хиляль тяжело вздохнула. Она не видела смысла отпираться, все равно рано или поздно они бы и так узнали.  
— Мы знакомы уже некоторое время.  
— Некоторое время, это сколько?  
— Ну, около года,— нехотя призналась Хиляль.   
— Вы только на эту скромницу посмотрите, целый год всех за нос водишь, а сама крутишь романчик. Айше сказала, что он очень даже ничего.  
— Так это было наше ходячее радио?— с досадой Хиляль подумала о своей неугомонной соседке.  
— Оставь девушку в покое, я ее просила за тобой приглядывать. Он богатый? Когда ты его домой приведёшь.  
— При чём здесь это, сестра? Зачем мне его приводить домой?  
— Всему тебя учить надо, дурочка. Если богатый и терпит твой несносный характер уже год, то надо срочно замуж, кто знает, когда у тебя ещё поклонник появится с твоим отвратительным характером. Приводи его домой, я дам тебе своё экспертное мнение.  
— Мне не нужно твоё мнение. Когда это ты экспертом стала?  
— Когда родилась твоей старшей сестрой. Ты не переживай, я все устрою наилучшим образом, ты не видела, какой роскошный зал открыли для торжеств в центре, сказка просто. Платье я тебе сама выберу.   
— О чем ты говоришь? Ты с ума сошла? Никуда я не пойду,— Хиляль в ужасе слушала нескончаемый поток планов Йылдыз, ещё раз думая, как же была, права ничего никому не рассказав.   
—Неужели в моей сестричке проснулась девушка, — не унималась Йылдыз,— я уж думала ты так всю жизнь и проведёшь с малохольными друзьями рядом, и останешься старой девой.   
— Спасибо, — с сарказмом пробубнила Хиляль.   
— Главное, не тратить время зря, ты его привези, и я все решу.

С чувством выполненного долго старшая дочь бравого военного Джевдета Йылдыз положила трубку, оставив свою младшую сестру в состоянии близком к панике.

Не то, чтобы Хиляль намеренно скрывала от родных свою личную жизнь. Скорее она, в принципе, предпочитала не посвящать семью в свои дела, потому что родители не одобряли ее бурную деятельность, считая, что так у неё больше шансов угодить в какую-нибудь историю, чем кого-то защитить или спасти. Что они знали? Что они понимали? 

Хиляль никогда не показывала им свои статьи, не рассказывала о газете, о своём псевдониме. Они бы не поняли. Просто в длинный список тем, о которых не стоило говорить при родных, Хиляль добавила ещё один пункт. Леон. Никого не касались их отношения. Разве мама сама не сказала ей, когда они решили разъехаться с отцом: « Отношения между мужчиной и женщиной касаются лишь их одних, никто вмешиваться не имеет права». Вот и Хиляль так считала.

Нужно было всеми способами защитить Леона от Йылдыз, в этот раз старшая сестра сумела напугать своим напором. Одна надежда была лишь на сильную занятость Йылдыз, которая в этом году собиралась замуж. И, возможно, сестра не станет посвящать родителей в изменения ее личной жизни, лучше ей самой это сделать при встрече. Подготовка к этому - свадьбе, которая обещала стать сенсацией не то, чтобы измирского, но всего турецкого общества, - шла уже год. Йылдыз ушла с головой в выбор цвета ленточек на столах и пригласительных для гостей. Ее жених, высокий и серьезный молодой человек, был сыном министра обороны и работал под началом полковника Джевдета. Это должно было стать свадьбой года, соединяющих две семьи. 

Хиляль бесило абсолютно все, начиная с семейных ужинов, где ее родители разыгрывали счастливую семью, до разглагольствований военных о стабильности в стране. Они будто жили в параллельном мире и не замечали волнения в обществе, все сильнее сжимался круг, ограничивая свободу. Возможно, в Измире ещё не чувствовались изменения, но в Стамбуле все было иначе. 

Недовольство росло.

На прошлой неделе уволили декана факультета журналистики, без предупреждений и без объяснений. Новый только вступил в должность и ещё не известно было, какие изменения последуют.  
Как только среди всего этого Йылдыз нашла время, чтобы позвонить и испортить Хиляль утро? 

***

В огромной аудитории чувствовалось непривычное напряжение, казалось, даже обычная суетливая болтовня студентов смолкла. Все сидели притихшие в ожидании речи нового начальства. И студенты не были разочарованы. Невысокий полноватый мужчина поблёскивающей лысиной вещал с высокой трибуны.  
\- Будущее всей страны за нами. Мы должны следить за чистотой нашей мысли.  
Хиляль слушала его пафосные пустые речи и закипала. Только санкционированные издания, только честная журналистика, только правда. Только будущее. Слова, слова, а его чёрные глазки-пуговки внимательно скользили по рядам студентов, не внушая доверия. В воздухе пахло переменами, и Хиляль очень не нравилось это чувство.

После долгого и нудного собрания студентов распустили. Хиляль хотела забежать в редакцию, но дверь оказалась закрытой и свет внутри выключен, упрямо подёргав ручку, девушка сдалась и поспешила в кафе, где ее должен был ждать Леон. 

В уютном зале царила непривычная атмосфера, казалось, весь налёт обычной легкомысленности исчез, и даже в воздухе ощущалось тяжелое напряжение, какое-то затишье. Как перед грозой.  
Хиляль присела за обычный столик, Леона ещё не было, но она успела заметить шпионку, которая пыталась незаметно покинуть кафе.

— Не смей убегать, божье наказание! То, что ты сбежала этим утром, не значит, что я тебя не поймаю. Суперагентом себя почувствовала?— практически зашипела на девушку Хиляль.  
Высокая черноволосая Айше аж подпрыгнула от такого напора.  
— Что я такого сделала? Йылдыз моя подруга, а если твои отношения такой огромный секрет, нечего было целоваться в кафе!— храбрилась Айше, судорожно смотря по сторонам в надежде сбежать.   
— Тебе какое дело? Что хочу, то и делаю!— не успокаивалась Хиляль и медленно наступала на девушку,— если я узнаю, что ты за мной шпионишь, я клянусь, что выдеру все твои любимые волосы, буду по одному выдергивать, пока лысая не останешься, ясно тебе?  
— Я не помешал?— раздался голос у самого уха Хиляль. Леон приобнял ее за талию и чмокнул в щеку.— Что за разборки? Это разве не твоя соседка?  
Айше, воспользовавшись нежданно подошедшим спасителем, благополучно сбежала. Хиляль раздраженно вздохнула, вечером она точно ей все выскажет, там соседке будет некуда бежать.  
— У неё просто очень длинный язык,— сказала Хиляль.  
— Ты ее до смерти напугала,— засмеялся Леон.  
Хиляль нахмурилась, подняв на него глаза.  
— Не хмурься, любовь моя. У тебя, наверняка, были очень важные причины, раз ты вопила на все кафе, что вырвешь ей все волосы.  
— Хорошо, что хоть у кого-то хорошее настроение после сегодняшнего, — проговорила Хиляль,— редакция закрыта, наверное, они испугались новых правил и разбежались, трусливые душонки.   
К столику подошла улыбчивая официантка с чёрным кофе для Леона и ароматным чаем для Хиляль.  
— Неудивительно, что им страшно, Хиляль. Он вступил в должность только сегодня, но уже успел отчислить студентов и прикрыть несколько студий.   
Хиляль видела указы, она не понимала, как можно всего за один день решить судьбы людей. Знакомые имена на том листке повергли ее в ужас, и она прекрасно понимала, что это означает.  
— Началось?— спросила Хиляль с грустью и добавила с надеждой. — Может это подтолкнёт людей, наконец, откроет им глаза, что с каждыми днём мы лишаемся своей свободы?  
Леон покачал головой.  
— Хиляль, все не так просто. В городе неспокойно, ты же сама прекрасно понимаешь, что все началось не в Университете, я думаю, что все намного серьезней. Будь осторожна, может и правда лучше какое-то время не светиться в редакции.   
— Леон, ты думаешь, все это случилось из-за последней статьи Халит Икбаля?   
Леон взял ее за руку.  
— Эта статья открыла глаза на вещи, которые предпочитали не замечать. Теперь все станет только хуже, Хиляль. Я думаю, что газету прикроют. Я очень боялся, что твоё имя будет в этом списке.  
Если бы Хиляль могла предугадать такое развитие событий, изменила бы она свою статью? Иногда девушка задавала себе это вопрос, и ответ всегда был неизменным. Нет. Ни слова. Сколько лет студенты мирились с дискриминацией и произволом, коррупцией и враньем. Она написала лишь о нескольких случаях, вскрыв самые болезненные нарывы в этом довольно закрытом обществе. Халит Икбаль проводил опасные параллели, если все сгнило в университете, то может стоило бы обратить внимание выше, на голову этой гидры? Возможно, параллель была слишком грубой, когда такое твориться в маленьком общество, стоит обратить внимание на всю страну?

Статья вызвала резонанс. Пытались найти автора, но в редакцию статьи Халит Икбаля всегда присылались анонимно, а работавшая там Хиляль занималась лишь подготовкой газеты для печати. Раньше все казалось лишь детской игрой с псевдонимом и налетом тайны, сейчас Хиляль поняла, какой силой обладает слово. Сокрушительной. Ломающей жизни. 

***

Газету закрыли на следующий же день. На двери стояла надпись о том, что здесь будет теперь комната для молитв. Это был очень четкий ответ на все вопросы Хиляль. Говорить, что ты думаешь, было нельзя. Наше будущее будет строиться на правде, на той правде, которую тебе диктовали, единственной и незыблемой. Это был конец целой эпохи в ее жизни. 

Для Хиляль закрытие газеты было настоящей трагедией, больше всего ее выводило из себя поведение остальных ребят.  
— Что теперь поделать, Хиляль, я совсем не хочу быть исключённым, нельзя писать, так и не будем писать,— ответил редактор газеты.  
— Как так можно? То есть все было впустую? Наша работа, деятельность, планы ничего не значат?— горячилась Хиляль.  
— Дорогая моя, успокойся, — примирительно отвечал Оркан, высокий и симпатичный студент последнего курса, всегда вместе с ней участвовавший во всех акциях,— мы пришли сюда с одной целью: получить диплом, после этого начнутся серьезные дела, устроимся на работу и будем писать то, что хотим.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Если нам закрывают рот уже здесь, дальше будет только хуже! — возмущалась Хиляль,— вы будто слепые!  
— Не горячись так, ты молодая красивая девушка, окончишь университет, выйдешь замуж и забудешь про все эти глупости,— подытожил разговор редактор, забирая свои вещи.  
После этих слов Хиляль захотела выцарапать ему глаза.

***

Вечером, сидя на диване в квартирке Леона, она возмущалась сквозь злые слёзы.  
— Они все трусы, подлые трусы и предатели,— жаловалась Хиляль.  
Леон гладил ее по спине и пытался успокоить.  
— Хиляль, они боятся за своё будущее, это естественно.  
— Но мы же обещали, когда создавали эту газеты, что будем бороться с несправедливость, что будем говорить только правду.  
— Хиляль, все не так просто, иногда тяжело держать свои обещания,— ответил Леон. Его голос прозвучал глухо и отстранённо. Хиляль встрепенулась.  
— Леон, что-то случилось?— испуганно спросила девушка, вглядываясь в любимое лицо.  
— Нет, все хорошо. Мне грустно, когда ты так плачешь, я хочу, чтобы твои глаза всегда светились счастьем, не могу видеть тебя такой.

Хиляль крепко обняла Леона. Только рядом с ним она чувствовала себя такой защищённой, только он мог найти всегда правильные слова, чтобы погасить этот пожар в ее душе. Хиляль иногда с удивлением спрашивала сама себя, как она жила раньше без Леона, без его твёрдого плеча рядом, без его умения находить самые нужные слова.

Она вспомнила фразу, брошенную в редакции. Неужели, Хиляль будет такой девушкой, которая забудет все свои идеалы и стремления, как только выйдет замуж. Какой будет их жизнь? Хиляль прикусила нижнюю губу, задумавшись о такой перспективе.

— Кажется, ты подумала о чём-то приятном?— насмешливо спросил Леон.

Хиляль засмеялась.

— Ни о чем таком я не думала.

***

Гроза грянула раньше, чем предполагала Хиляль, или же это был только первый гром среди ясного неба, который синоптики не смогли вовремя предугадать. 

Участившиеся утренние звонки из Измира уже пугали Хиляль, но игнорировать их было бессмысленно, поэтому она обреченно ответила на звонок, гадая, что ещё пришло в голову ее сестре.  
— Он грек? — начала разговор Йылдыз.  
— И тебе доброе утро, сестра,— уже с раннего утра Хиляль почувствовала себя смертельно уставшей.  
— Хиляль, нечего тут менять темы, я серьезно спрашиваю, так он грек?— не унималась Йылдыз.  
— Да, и что?— с вызовом спросила Хиляль.  
— Во-первых, бабушку хватит удар, а во-вторых, до этого может и не дойти.  
— В смысле?— Хиляль не поспевала за логикой сестры.  
— Он же приехал учиться?— доходчиво стала разъяснять свою мысль Йылдыз.  
— Да, и что?— все ещё не понимала Хиляль.  
— Закончит учиться и уедет обратно, — закончила свою мысль старшая сестра,— у вас там все несерьёзно, я надеюсь? 

Хиляль молчала, такая перспектива ей и в голову не приходила. Леон был всегда рядом, его присутствие стало константой в ее жизни, сама мысль, что он может уехать повергла ее в ужас. Конечно, она думала об этом, но это было очень давно, когда они только познакомились, и он был просто симпатичным иностранцем, приехавшим в Стамбул. Потом все изменилось. А может Хиляль не хотела даже допускать мысль, что ее Леон может куда-то уехать, оставив ее совсем одну. Возможно, абсурдно и по-детски, но все равно очень больно.

— Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты думала? Ты может собиралась уехать с ним?— не успокаивалась Йылдыз, почувствовав изменение в настроении сестры.  
— Уехать?— переспросила Хиляль.  
— Да, как ты представляла ваше будущее?  
Она представляла себе его прекрасным, чудесным, полным любви и нежности, мягкими улыбками Леона и долгими вечерами в их совместном доме, с детьми и счастьем.   
— Ладно, опять у тебя все не как у людей, Хиляль. Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Он может звал тебя поехать с собой? Вы хоть что-то обсуждали? Сколько ему ещё учиться?  
— Это последний семестр,— ответила Хиляль.  
— Ну, разбирайся тогда. Хиляль, ты же приедешь на мою свадьбу? Возьми его с собой, я ему все популярно тут объясню, ты не волнуйся даже!  
Хиляль отключила телефон. На неё навалилось внезапное осознание, от которого стало очень плохо.

Леон может уехать?

***

Хиляль решила, что в ее жизни началась чёрная полоса. Мало того, что прикрыли газету, так ещё и недавняя твёрдая уверенность в безоблачном счастливом будущем оказалась призрачной. Слишком много мыслей кружилось в голове, вернулись былые страхи, ведь, правда, они ничего друг другу не обещали, не клялись в вечной любви или ещё в чём-то подобном. Просто любили друг друга и были очень счастливы.

Разве этого мало? Нужно обязательно все усложнять? 

Хиляль вспоминала свою сестру недобрым словом, решила, что с соседкой нужно было разобраться кардинальней, а вообще ей жизненно необходимо было чём-то занять себя, чтобы не думать. С Айше они были знакомы ещё с Измира. Она уехала в Стамбул, чтобы изучать психологию. Соседство с серьезной и ответственной знакомой девушкой послужило решающим фактором для матери Хиляль, чтобы отпустить дочь.

 

— Я съезжаю, — заявила Айше, чувствуя, как над ней сгущались тучи и переживая за будущее своей прически.  
— Беги, беги, болтливая предательница,— приговаривала Хиляль.   
Ещё одна проблема появилась в копилке, нужно было решать что-то с квартирой.

Решение нашлось очень быстро и неожиданно. Жизнь была полна сюрпризов, иногда приятных, иногда не очень. Хиляль в силу своего характера и приверженности к пессимизму всегда жила в ожидании ударов, поэтому хорошие события вызывали у неё особенной восторг.

— Твоя соседка съезжает?— спросил ее Леон тем же вечером.   
Они гуляли по набережной, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.   
— Да, как всегда вовремя, она нашла работу, ей далеко добираться, — проворчала Хиляль.  
— Я давно хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем важном,— начал Леон, и Хиляль моментально забыла о всех ненужных мыслях, полностью обратив внимание на него. 

О чём-то важном? Поговорить? Он возвращается обратно в Афины? Без сомнений, семестр подходил к концу, Хиляль чувствовала, как все ее страхи становились явью. Говорили же, что удары обычно следовали один за другим, и что не убивало, делало нас лишь сильнее, главное никогда не сдаваться. Почему же было так страшно? 

Леон присел на скамейку и пригласил Хиляль последовать его примеру.  
— Магистратура подходит к концу, осталось не так уж много,— со вздохом начал Леон.  
Хиляль обреченно кивнула. Он повернулся к девушке и продолжил серьезно:  
— Надо решать, что будем делать дальше. Я тут подумал, может ты захотела бы переехать ко мне?  
—Переехать? В смысле совсем переехать?   
— Да, я думаю это будет практичнее, ты и так больше времени проводишь у меня, да и жизнь твоей соседки спасать надо, — засмеялся Леон, увидев, как нахмурилась Хиляль от таких причин для переезда. Он прикоснулся к щеке девушки и сказал.— Я скучаю, даже если мы расстаёмся на несколько часов, разве плохо, что я хочу видеть любимую девушку всегда рядом?  
— Очень даже хорошо,— ответила Хиляль с улыбкой.  
— И что ты думаешь об этом?— с волнением спросил Леон.  
— Думаю, что мне надо подумать,— шутливо нахмурилась Хиляль, делая вид, что усилено размышляла над этим вопросом.  
Леон поцеловал ее в нос.  
— Подумала?— вкрадчиво поинтересовался Леон.  
— Нет ещё.  
Леон легонько коснулся ее губ.  
— А сейчас?  
Хиляль засмеялась.  
— У тебя совсем терпение нет, Леон. 

***

Так началась следующая страница в ее жизни, в маленькой уютной квартире со старой плохо работающей кофемашиной, с бессонными ночами, длинными днями, наполненными совсем другими, новыми эмоциями.  
По утрам она делала незатейливый завтрак на маленькой кухоньке, готовила Леону кофе и чувствовала себя настоящей хозяйкой в их доме.

Иногда Леон вооружался небольшой сковородкой в надежде сделать омлет с овощами, но скорлупа слишком явственно прощупывалась вилкой после приготовления.

—Я целуюсь лучше, чем готовлю, — не без лукавства заявил Леон, уступив Хиляль место.— Так что давай ты будешь готовить, а я тебя целовать?

Такой договор о совместном проживании целиком и полностью устраивал Хиляль. Их маленький дом казался игрушечным, они были кукольной семьёй с большими мечтами о прекрасном и справедливом мире на двоих. 

***

Хиляль не видела никакой необходимости ставить в известность своих родных об изменениях в ее квартирных условиях. К тому же возникли бы бесконечные вопросы и вряд ли бы это им понравилось.

Она долго и самозабвенно рассказывала маме, как у них совсем испортились отношения с Айше, и нет, характер Хиляль здесь совсем ни при чем. В этом году она ни разу не была дома, на что с упреком ей указала мама, и да, Йылдыз проболталась, они все знают, любовь - это прекрасно чувство, но о семье забывать не надо.

Хиляль почувствовала, что разговор начал затрагивать вещи, которые ей совсем не хотелось обсуждать. Поэтому она ответила, что сейчас самое главное — это Йылдыз и ее счастье, а после свадьбы они все обязательно обсудят. И, вообще, свадьба уже в конце месяца. Мама засмеялась, но предупредила, что Хиляль должна приехать в Измир в ближайшее время, и это не обсуждалось. Жена военного иногда и сама разбрасывала приказы.

Хиляль тяжело вздохнула и поняла, что в это раз точно не отвертеться, как бы ей ни нравился их мир, закрытый и даже немного секретный, только ее и Леона. 

***

В Стамбуле с каждым днём все сильнее накалялась обстановка, становилось неспокойно на улицах, в университете все чаще появлялись списки с отчисленными студентами. 

Хиляль каждый раз в ужасе просматривала глазами имена, страшась найти среди них знакомые. И однажды нашла. Оркан был отчислен. Только недавно они вместе работали над газетой, вместе организовывали акции, а теперь его имя в этом списке. 

Хиляль наткнулась на молодого человека, когда уходила с последних занятий. Он понуро сидел на ступеньках Университета с помятой сумкой в руках.  
— Ты видела, что творится на улице?— спросил Оркан.  
— Я с утра на занятиях, но очень много народу, куда они всех идут?— удивленно спросила Хиляль. И правда, за последние несколько часов возле Университета стало очень людно, сначала Хиляль не обратила на это внимание, но, казалось, поток не кончался, и все двигались по направлению к старому городу.  
— Это называется цирк, Хиляль, настоящий цирк,— с отвращением сказал Оркан.  
— Почему? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сегодня в город привезли шесть автобусов, это называется «как мы поддерживаем власть», им дают флаги в руки и отправляют в центр.   
— Зачем?— в недоумении Хиляль переводила взгляд с Оркана на людей.  
—Сейчас узнаем,— яростно закончил молодой человек и, схватив Хиляль за руку, пошёл за толпой.

Хиляль очень быстро поняла, что он имел в виду. Это был настоящий хаос, нескончаемые лица, кричащие и влекомые толпой, они сметали все на своём пути. В какой-то момент она поняла, что не может остановиться, ее несло вперёд нескончаемым потоком людей, Оркан затерялся в толпе, слишком сильное давление, удержаться было невозможно. Хиляль крикнула, пытаясь позвать друга, но ее голос потонул в множестве других яростных голосов.   
Она не понимала, что происходило, чего хотели эти люди, о чем они кричали.

По-настоящему ей стало страшно, когда она потеряла сумку, кто-то сорвал с плеча, и кожаный ремешок больно впился в кожу и лопнул. Пытаться найди сумку было равнозначно самоубийству, как и любая попытка взглянуть себе под ноги. Люди со всех сторон, она оказалась в ловушке, неспособная сбежать или остановиться, кто-то кричал, кто-то звал на помощь, все продолжали двигаться к площадке у мечети, а что было впереди, Хиляль не видела, больше всего она боялась упасть, потому что на ноги она бы уже не поднялась.  
Вдруг ее резко дернули за руку, она почувствовала себя плотно прижатой к человеку, стоящему позади, Хиляль пыталась вырваться, но все ее попытки были прерваны.  
—Прекрати!— прикрикнул Леон, обняв ее за талию, и потащил к ближайшему узкому переулку, благо, что в старом городе этих узких улочек было множество, но сама бы она не смогла вырваться.

Хиляль чувствовала, что не может вздохнуть, казалось, что-то тяжёлое легло на грудь, сдавливая каждый вздох. Она не могла избавить от ощущения бесконечных тел посторонних людей, сдавливающих ее, словно тисками. Хиляль уткнулась Леону в грудь, чувствуя, как ее охватило облегчение, слезы текли по щекам, она не могла выразить, как была благодарна и счастлива, что он рядом с ней.  
Леон крепко обнял ее, но потом, взяв за руку, потянул за собой.  
— Нужно уходить отсюда.  
Хиляль послушно кивнула и последовала за ним. Сил что-то говорить не было.   
Захлопнулась входная дверь, Хиляль прошла в квартиру и присела на краешек кресла, ее била дрожь. Леон включил свет и начал стучать шкафами на кухне. Он протянул ее стакан с водой.  
— Возьми,— сказал Леон, Хиляль подняла на него удивлённый взгляд, его голос звенел от напряжения. Она обратила внимание на его взъерошенные волосы, помятую рубашку, рукав был порван.  
— Что с твоей рубашкой?— спросила Хиляль.  
— А что с тобой?— сдавленно спросил Леон.— Если бы я вышел на минуту позже и не увидел тебя с этим идиотом, идущими прямо за толпой?  
— Его отчислили, он был в отчаянии,— попыталась оправдаться Хиляль. Она видела, как напряглись вены на шее Леона, казалось, он сдерживал себя из последних сил.  
— Я видел список,— кивнул Леон, он схватил ее за руки и притянул к себе,— а если бы с тобой что-то случилось? Ты хотя бы думала об этом? О чем вообще ты думала?  
Тихий напряженный голос Леона бил прямо по нервам, если бы он кричал, то возможно ей не было бы так плохо. Хотелось плакать, громко, навзрыд, потому что было очень страшно, и она до сих пор чувствовала себя будто в ловушке. Ей хотелось, чтобы Леон просто обнял ее и прогнал этот ужас, чтобы она забыла обо всем, что произошло.  
— Леон,— прошептала Хиляль умоляюще, она вцепилась в его рубашку, ей хотелось быть как можно ближе.  
— Если бы с тобой что-то произошло? Если бы я не успел? — продолжал яростно Леон.  
Она плакала и благодарила Бога, что он успел, что он рядом, что он просто есть.  
— Никогда так больше не делай! Никогда! Слышишь меня? — спрашивал Леон, не выпуская ее из своих объятиях.

Она просто кивала, не в состоянии ничего ответить. То, что она увидела, ужаснуло Хиляль, и она поняла, что в этом городе ничего не будет как прежде, стальной круг сужается, с каждым днём все сильнее и сильнее чувствовалось давление, что и вылилось в это кошмарное столпотворение. Что хотели показать эти люди? Как они согласны с режимом? Как они любят власть? Как они счастливы быть под контролем и кричать на улицах только разрешённые фразы, только тогда, когда их выпускают, как безмозглое стадо овец? Что они хотели доказать? Что человеческое достоинство и жизнь ничего не значат? Или просто запугать до смерти?

Кажется, им это удалось.

Позже, Леон напоил ее горячим крепким чаем, и они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу.  
— Я хочу что-то сделать,— шептала Хиляль, уткнувшись ему в шею,— я теперь даже писать не могу, ничего сказать не могу. Это же ужасно.  
— Всему своё время,— говорил Леон, целуя ее волосы,— надо знать, где и когда говорить, сейчас ты добьёшься только отчисления. Тебе нужен диплом, а потом уже пиши, что тебе нравится.  
— Это будто я сдалась, будто я струсила,— отвечала Хиляль.  
— Нет, это значит подойти к ситуации с умом, надо уметь правильно рассчитывать свои силы.  
Хиляль отстранилась от Леона и с улыбкой спросила:  
— Какими ещё мудростями ты можешь поделиться?  
— Правильная стратегия и тактика - залог любой победы, — с шутливой важностью сказал Леон и обнял ее.  
Хиляль вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, самое лучшее чувство, когда ты дома, в безопасности, а все остальное не имело значение. 

***  
Следующий звонок сестры не заставил себя ждать, Йылдыз позвонила очень рано, именно в тот день, когда Хиляль решила остаться дома и спрятаться в уютной тишине их с Леоном дома.

— Ты живешь вместе с мужчиной уже какое-то время и совсем случайно забыла об этом рассказать родной сестре? — тоном опытного прокурора начала Йылдыз,— О родителях я даже уже не спрашиваю! Да ты совсем с ума там сошла.  
Видно Айше не понимала нормальных угроз, наверное, и впрямь Хиляль нужно было применить парикмахерский талант и сделать эту сплетницу лысой.  
— Это никого не касается,— пробурчала Хиляль.  
— Что значит никого не касается, я здесь для тебя подготавливаю почву, чтобы ты приехала, и родители одобрили твои отношения с иностранцем, а что делаешь ты?— возмутилась Йылдыз.  
— Мне не нужно ничьё одобрение,— упрямо сказала Хиляль и положила трубку.

***

— Можешь принести книгу из спальни?— попросил Леон. Хиляль оторвалась от своего бесполезного занятия, уже полчаса она просто смотрела в окно, в голове стоял какой-то гул. Может она просто устала за эти дни, слишком много волнений и событий, да и разговор с Йылдыз только добавил лишней головной боли.  
— Хорошо,— ответила девушка и, спрыгнув с подоконника, споткнулась о свои тапочки.  
— Аккуратно,— воскликнул Леон,— где ты летаешь?  
— Да так, ничего серьёзного,— рассеяно ответила Хиляль и пошла за книгой.  
Йылдыз все же сделала своё чёрное дело. Хиляль стала слишком много думать. 

Что их ожидало? Сейчас они счастливы просто быть рядом, Леон начал искать работу, ей еще предстояло провести год в университете. Нужно обязательно, чтобы у всех отношений были имена? Нужна обязательно, чтобы в жизни была какая-то определенность?

Хиляль была всем довольна, пока не вмешалась Йылдыз. Она всегда очень хорошо знала, что ей было нужно для счастья. Работать журналистом, писать статьи и делать мир лучше, говорить правду и быть верной самой себе, не имело значение, что творилось за окном, Хиляль была твёрдо уверена, что у неё все получится. Главное, не сворачивать с намеченного пути. А ещё в ее жизни был Леон. Когда она приехала в Стамбул, личная жизнь не особо была у неё в приоритете, Хиляль вообще мало думала о браке или детях. Тогда.

Книгу она нашла в углу письменного стола Леона, попыталась взять, но казалось, что-то мешает, Хиляль дернула и увидела красную нитку, которой была обёрнута книга. Откуда здесь взялась нитка? Девушка в недоумении стала разматывать длинную нитку, которая никак не кончалась, устав от бесполезного занятия, она просто прихватила книгу и пошла к Леону. Сделав шаг, Хиляль увидела, что длинная нитка теперь волочится по полу, напасть какая-то. Решив не мучиться, Хиляль стала наматывать нитку на палец, может катушка куда-то укатилась? Хиляль дернула за нитку, пытаясь найти конец, и замерла в ужасе, когда нитка натянулась в ответ. Что за игры глупые? Она так в детстве с котятами игралась.  
— Леон? Что это такое?— возмущённо спросила она, увидев у него в руках другой конец нитки. Он широко улыбался, продолжая дергать Хиляль в свою сторону.  
—Почему ты не размотала книгу?— спросил Леон.  
Хиляль села рядом с ним и стала разматывать, второй конец служил закладкой в книге, что-то будто застряло и не позволяло нитке выскользнуть. Хиляль хотела резко дернуть, но Леон ее со смехом остановил.  
— Наберись немного терпения.  
Хиляль сдула волосы с лица и медленно вытянула нить. Она в изумлении подняла на него глаза. На конце было кольцо.  
Леон медленно наматывал длинную нить на свою ладонь, так что между ними осталась совсем короткая натянутая нитка.

— Я могу быть совсем близко или же уехать далеко от тебя,— начал Леон, в карих глазах плескалось мягкое пламя.— Где бы я ни был, чтобы ни случилось, для меня существует только один дом, только одно место, куда я хочу возвращаться,— Он слегка дёрнул за нитку, Хиляль крепче ухватила свой конец, чтобы он не выскользнул из рук,— это там, где ты, Хиляль.

Она словно заворожённая смотрела на любимое лицо, как ему удавалось каждый раз так точно узнать ее самый большой страх, вытащить наружу мысли, которые она прятала сама от себя. Она чувствовала, как глаза наполняются слезами, ей хотелось так много сказать ему, и ни слова она не могла произнести, горло болезненно сжалось от эмоций. Хиляль крепко обняла Леона, прижалась всем телом, сжимая в руке красную нить.

— Ты знаешь легенду о красной нити Судьбы?— тихо спросил Леон.  
Хиляль лишь отрицательно покачала головой, перебирая его волосы. Она прикрыла глаза и положила голову ему на плечо. Леон был способен одним своим голосом подарить ей покой.  
— Эта невидимая нить соединяет судьбы двух людей, она может становиться длинней или короче, может иногда путаться, но никогда не порвётся, Хиляль, никогда. Слышишь?  
— Слышу,— с улыбкой ответила девушка, отстраняясь.  
— И что ты думаешь об этом?— спросил Леон.  
— Я думаю, что очень люблю тебя,— нежно ответила Хиляль.  
— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Хиляль счастливо засмеялась.   
—Да.

Не каждый человек верил в судьбу, для кого-то это понятие слишком эфемерно и непрочно, намного практичнее и точнее брать жизнь в руки и самому писать свою историю. Другие верили в предначертанное, написанное каким-то высшим существом заранее, проживали каждый день, разводя руками: «Что поделаешь, судьба?»

Если говорить о Хиляль, то она свято верила, были ли это судьба, знак свыше, стечение обстоятельств или просто случайность, день, когда она встретила Леона, изменил всю ее жизнь, и она была благодарна всем на свете существующим богам и звёздам, которые позволили их путям пресечься.


	4. Chapter 4

С океаном без дна не сравнится,  
Глаз прекрасных, родных глубина.  
Без тебя меня нет..Понимаешь?  
Ты Судьба, что мне свыше дана.

 

Вера Едемская 

 

  
Солнце все выше поднималось на небе, мягко грея своими лучами, Хиляль понимала, что сидеть на скамейке у бывшего дома очень глупо и бессмысленно. Она боролась столько лет, что сейчас поняла одну простую истину: больше сил у неё не было. Все как-то потерялось. Ради чего бороться? С кем сражаться? 

Она с горечью вспоминала слова Леона, что он бросил ей в лицо:

— Ты борешься, чтобы бороться! Бунтуешь просто ради бунта! Кого ты защищаешь? Кого ты спасаешь? Когда ты, наконец, поймёшь, что стучишься в заколоченные двери, а внутри все глухие?

Она была в бешенстве от этих слов, слишком глубоко они тогда проникли ей под кожу, озвучивая очевидное.

— Куда делась храбрая девушка, которая верила, что сможет изменить мир к лучшему? Как, бросая себя в бессмысленные опасные авантюры ты изменишь мир? В полицейском участке? Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя посадили в тюрьму? Что ты хочешь Хиляль? Чего ты добиваешься?

Хиляль и сама не знала.

Она впервые видела такого Леона, несдержанного, сорвавшегося на крик, взлохмаченного, с покрасневшими от бессонной ночи глазами. Он искал ее часами, не зная что с ней и где она; Хиляль видела и так хорошо понимала его страх и боль, ей хотелось сказать об этом, рассказать, что она пережила. Но не получалось. Разве, если произнести в слух, все не стало бы страшней и реальней? Как она сказала бы, что хорошо понимала его чувства? Язык будто не слушался. Хиляль молчала. 

Как он мог обвинять ее, как он мог так себя вести? Хиляль всегда была предельно честна с ним, не она первая начала эти странные игры в прятки и тайны. Не она первая выбрала молчание. Совсем не она.

Леон тогда разочарованно покачал головой, словно ее молчание убивало его ещё больше.

— Пойдем домой, — устало сказал Леон.

В машине он молчал всю дорогу, она хорошо помнила, как он с силой закрыл дверь машины, устало упрямо боролся с ключами от квартиры, а потом в темноте пошёл в спальню. Хиляль тогда села в кресле у окна, обессиленная, испуганная. Внутри все дрожало, и волны протеста накатывали одна за другой. Почему все так? Почему же все так случилось? 

— Ты идёшь спать?— угрюмо спросил Леон.

Хиляль покачала головой. Он был так несчастлив; осознание, что всему виной была она сама убивало Хиляль. Может ему было бы намного лучше, имей он совсем другую жизнь. Разве Леон не заслуживал быть самым счастливым? В тот ужасный день, сидя в одиночестве в тёмной комнате, она ничего не понимала, и от этого становилось только хуже.

***

Они прилетели в Измир как раз к свадьбе сестры. Нежный золотой ободок на пальце Хиляль показывал, что в ее жизни наступил совсем новый период. Она ужасно нервничала. Самой казалось странно, как же ей не нравились предстоящие семейные встречи.

Хиляль выводила из себя необходимость объяснять свои поступки и желания, оправдываться перед другими. Леон, словно чувствуя ее внутреннюю борьбу со своими страхами и неуверенностью, поднял ее ладонь к губам и поцеловал.  
— Ты ведёшь себя словно военачальник, готовящийся к битве, а мы ведь просто приехали на свадьбу твоей сестры, — шутливо сказал Леон.  
— Ты просто ещё не знаком с моей семьёй, — с тяжелым вздохом произнесла Хиляль, вытаскивая солнечные очки из сумки.  
Измир встретил их тёплыми летними солнечными лучами.

Хиляль не предупредила о своем приезде. Она сказала, что будет в Измире к свадьбе, но о дате решила промолчать. Наверное, такое детское желание выиграть время казалось глупым, но ей это было необходимо.

Леон остановился в гостинице. Она вышла на балкон в его номере и залюбовалась видом, открывшемся перед ней: солнце горело в зените, ослепляя и обещая чудесный день, переливаясь своими игривыми лучами в бирюзовых волнах Эгейского моря. Город ее детства, хранящий так много чудесных воспоминаний. Она и не знала, что так соскучилась. Леон подошёл и обнял ее за талию, Хиляль положила свои руки на его.

— Здесь красиво, — произнёс Леон, целуя ее в макушку.  
Хиляль кивнула, поворачивая голову и целуя его в щеку.  
Она очень переживала перед приездом сюда, не только из-за встречи с родителями, но и из-за Леона: ей хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал себя уютно, смог прочувствовать красоту этого города.

— Завтра я покажу тебе все самое интересное, — пообещала Хиляль.

***

Придя в родной дом, она меланхолично призналась сама себе, что зря переживала. Мама с порога крепко обняла Хиляль, словно та была ангелом, посланным небесами.

— Твоя сестра, — страдальчески воскликнула Азизе, — она невыносима, сделай с ней что-нибудь! Как же хорошо, что ты приехала! — мать ещё раз прижала дочь к сердцу и с упреком добавила, — Могла бы предупредить!

И так всегда… Хиляль тяжело вздохнула и направилась в комнату к сестре.

— Хиляль!— вскрикнула Йылдыз и принялась критически разглядывать ее с ног до головы. — Наконец-то ты приехала! Что за унылый цвет платья? Я подготовила тебе несколько нарядов для свадебных празднеств, разве можно тебе такое доверить?

Хиляль нахмурила брови. 

Да, она точно была дома.

Как бы Хиляль сама себя ни обманывала, дома было очень хорошо. Она скучала по ароматам бабушкиной стряпни, по бесконечной трескотне Йылдыз, которая часами могла описывать своё свадебное платье и какие шикарные гости должны были посетить это мероприятие.  
Хиляль скептически приподняла бровь, зная, что любые сомнения относительно грандиозности предстоящего события выводили Йылдыз из себя. Маленькая вредина ничего не могла поделать собой: они с сестрой очень любили друг друга, но их отношения больше походили на общение кошки с собакой, которые временно, в критических жизненных ситуациях объявляли временное перемирие.

— С тобой невозможно разговаривать! — надулась Йылдыз, — и где же твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах? Мне Айше все уши прожужжала о том, какой он галантный и элегантный.  
Хиляль замерла. Она его ещё и разглядывала? Эта глазастая болтливая девчонка точно напрашивалась на радикальные меры с ее стороны.  
— Он приехал со мной, — ответила Хиляль.  
— Ждём вас завтра вечером к ужину, — раздался голос у двери. Обе сестры синхронно повернули головы: мать совсем тихо приоткрыла дверь, и видно уже какое-то время была свидетельницей их разговора.   
— Азизе, кого мы ждём к ужину? — следом за матерью в комнату зашла и бабушка.  
— Друга Хиляль, — ответила с хитрой улыбкой Азизе, — Хиляль так давно хочет нас с ним познакомить.  
— С ним? — встрепенулась бабушка.  
— Да, бабуля, наша тихоня поехала в Стамбул учится, а нашла любовь, — насмешливо сказала Йылдыз.  
Хиляль чувствовала, как закипала от этих глупых шуток, ее щеки могли посоревноваться со спелыми помидорами в более точных оттенках красного.  
— Это чудесно, Хиляль, я так переживала за тебя,— Бабушка присела рядом и обняла ее, — как его зовут?  
— Леон, — ответила Хиляль.  
— Он грек, — услужливо доложила Йылдыз.  
Бабушка крепче прижала к себе Хиляль, тихо ворча ей на ухо.  
— Неужели во всем Стамбуле не нашлось ни одного приличного турка?

Хиляль тяжело вздохнула. 

А кто говорил, что будет легко?

***

Следующий день они с Леоном посвятили Измиру. Хотелось отвлечься от предстоящего ужина и не думать об этом. Леон вообще не понимал ее волнения и уверял, что все будет хорошо. Она лишь тяжело вздыхала: с приездом в Измир она стала это делать довольно часто. Как было объяснить Леону, что она вообще-то переживала за него? Хотя, если бы она села и честно задала себе важные вопросы и попробовала на них так же честно ответить, то поняла бы, что, в сущности, бояться было нечего. Ее семья отнеслась с пониманием к их отношениям, и все очень хотели познакомится с Леоном. Конечно, они волновались за Хиляль, но доверяли ей. Последние слова о доверии, сказанные матерью, поразили Хиляль: может и правда ей нужно было расслабиться и просто наслаждаться этим солнечным днём в любимом городе?

Леон захотел взглянуть на древние раскопки, о которых прочёл в путеводителе, потом они прошлись по музеям, рассказывавших о богатой и иногда трагической истории этого города. Хиляль раньше не задумывалась о том, каково было Леону в этом городе, зная о разрушительной войне, об ужасных событиях, которые происходили на улицах, по которым они гуляли. Она с ужасом думала о том, как жесток мог быть человек, созданный созидать и творить, но предпочитавший разрушать и убивать.

Хиляль смотрела на мягко плескавшиеся волны Эгейского моря, думая о бесконечных войнах, которые раздирали на части эти земли. Сколько крови впиталось в эти холмы, сейчас покрытые зеленой травой. Она поделилась своими мыслями с Леоном.  
— Разве что-то изменилось, — задумчиво спросил он, — разве прошлое научило человечество ценить жизнь, воздерживаться от оружия?   
Хиляль покачала головой: на мгновение она попыталась представить, какого это жить, не зная мира.  
— Пока на земле есть люди, войны не прекратятся. Мы такие странные и глупые существа, которые не учатся на своих ошибках. Мы лишь уничтожаем себе подобных и красоту, которую сами же создаём.  
Хиляль положила голову на плечо Леона, думая о том, что на свете не было ничего важнее мирного неба над головой.

***

Пока Леон увлеченно завязывал галстук, Хиляль нервно мерила шагами комнату.

Она встала перед ним у высокого зеркала и критично взглянула на своё платье: Йылдыз оно точно не понравится, хотя ей ничего никогда не нравилось, и вообще какая разница?

— Застегни мне платье, — попросила Хиляль, она пыталась справиться сама, но на нервах боялась порвать замок к чертям.  
Хиляль смотрела на своё отражение, на Леона, который выполнил ее просьбу и обнял за талию. Их взгляды пересеклись.   
— Не надо так волноваться,— сказал Леон, прижавшись к ее щеке, и добавил с улыбкой, — никто меня там не съест, я и сам зубастый.

Хиляль невольно рассмеялась. 

Может, и правда все будет хорошо?  
***

Ужин на удивление прошёл без чрезвычайных происшествий, не считая момента, когда Якуб, будущий благоверный Йылдыз, случайно смахнул оливку со своей тарелки на платье цвета чайной розы своей ослепительной невесты. Хиляль не смогла сдержаться и прыснула со смеху, за что получила гневный взгляд сестры, пока ее жених, весь белый как мел, размазывал следы маслянистой оливки по платью ещё хуже.   
В общем, вечер прошёл мирно. Семья Хиляль благосклонно отнеслась к греческому возлюбленному своей дочери, а, узнав о его армейским прошлом, Джевдет вообще решил взять его под своё крыло.  
— Так уж получилось, что я ушёл с военной службы, — вежливо отказался от военной протекции Леон, — Я понял, что это совсем не мое призвание.   
— Ты же получил лейтенанта, если я не ошибаюсь, — как бы между делом сказал Джевдет, ошарашив Хиляль фактами из жизни Леона, которых она сама и не знала. Откуда такая осведомлённость?  
— Что же случилось? — спросил полковник.  
Леон, казалось, задумался на мгновение, но потом ответил:  
— Мне кажется, что мира можно добиваться и иными средствами.  
— Пером? — с улыбкой спросил Джевдет.  
— Силу слова недооценивают, — начал Леон, — но иногда слова могут сделать то, что не под силу оружию.  
Полковник многозначительно кивнул, полностью соглашаясь с подобным высказыванием. Хиляль выдохнула: она сама не замечала, что не дышала на протяжении всего разговора, боясь шелохнуться.  
Потом разговор перешёл на более отвлеченные темы. По ходу выяснилось, что отец Хиляль очень хорошо осведомлён о военном прошлом семьи Леона, что опять очень ее напрягло.   
— Знаете, возможно во время войны за независимость наши предки стояли по разные стороны баррикад?— многозначительно спросил Джевдет, когда они заканчивали лакомится десертом, приготовленным Йылдыз специально для ее ненаглядного жениха.  
\- Все возможно, — усмехнулся Леон, — Война заставляет людей вытаскивать наружу все самое затаенное, и не известно, порой, где враг, а где друг. Заклятый враг может протянуть руку помощи, а брат может ударить в спину.  
Джевдет одобрительно кивнул.  
\- И то правда.  
Хиляль переводила взгляды с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, что происходило за этим столом. Эти фразы, которыми они перебрасывались, как заядлые игроки в пинг-понг, ведя только им понятный диалог, приводили девушку в тихий ужас. При этом они улыбались, а Хиляль казалось, что стоило пошевелить пальцем, и напряжении было бы осязаемым.  
Леон сжал ее руку под столом, она подняла на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Молодой человек улыбнулся и быстро зашептал что-то ей на ухо. Она не сразу разобрала слова и с негодованием взглянула не него:  
\- Я тут вся на нервах, а ты мне Аристотеля цитируешь?  
Леон тихо засмеялся.  
Она посмотрела на него как на умалишенного: неужели он выпил?  
Час от часу не легче, будто все с ума посходили в этом доме.  
Что здесь происходит?

***

Ответ она получила вечером, когда, проводив всех гостей, Азизе завела Хиляль в комнату и посадила рядом с собой на кровать, ласково взяв ее за руку.  
— Леон очень приятный молодой человек, — начала как всегда издалека мама; Хиляль бы закатила глаза, но от волнения боялась двинуться. — Не знаю, говорил ли он тебе, но сегодня они встречались с твоим отцом наедине.  
Когда они только успели? И почему она раньше об этом не знала? Под ложечкой засосало от такой неожиданной информации.  
— Леон сказал о вашем желании пожениться, Хиляль, и меня волнует только один вопрос, — мягко сказала Азизе, проникновенно глядя на девушку, — Ты уверена?  
Хиляль ожидала какого угодно вопроса, но только не этого.  
— Конечно, — выпалила она.  
— Ты понимаешь, что он может захотеть однажды уехать к себе домой? Что вы будете делать? — продолжала спрашивать мама.  
— Мы все решим как-нибудь, мы же не дети.  
Азизе тяжело вздохнула.  
— Хиляль, ты ещё очень молода, зачем вы так спешите со свадьбой? Ты только заканчиваешь учебу. Поработай немного, определись со своей жизнью.  
— Мне нечего определять. Как будто время что-то изменит! Если я когда-нибудь выйду замуж, то только за Леона.  
— Он очень приятный молодой человек и отцу он понравился, — добавила Азизе, чувствуя, как ее дочь занимает оборонительную позицию. О на ласково погладила Хиляль по щеке и продолжила мягко,— но вы росли в разных странах с разными культурами, у вас разные религии, разные взгляды на жизнь. Ты хоть понимаешь, какие сложности вас могут ожидать?  
Хиляль совсем не нравился этот разговор, но было очевидно, что избежать его не получилось бы. Она так хотела, чтобы они поняли и увидели в Леоне именно то, что видела и любила она.  
— Во всем мире нет второго человека, который бы понимал и чувствовал меня так, как Леон, — сказала Хиляль, — Он всегда заботится обо мне, поддерживает, я не хочу даже представлять себе свою жизнь без него.  
— Хиляль, я понимаю тебя, ты влюблена и счастлива сейчас, но завтра у вас появятся дети, что вы будете делать, как растить их, чему учить?— попыталась ещё раз Азизе обьяснить дочери всю серьезность предстоявшего шага.   
— Мы будем учить их тому, что действительно важно. Самое главное, мы любим друг друга, что ещё нужно? — воскликнула Хиляль, теряя терпение и чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам. — Разве все это имеет значение, мама?  
Азизе обняла дочь.  
— Нет, конечно, — она нежно стёрла слезу с щеки Хиляль,— Я просто переживаю за тебе, хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько все обдумала. Хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбалась, чтобы всегда была счастлива.  
Хиляль прижалась к матери и ответила:  
— Я буду, обязательно буду.  
Для дочери было важно передать матери хоть толику своей уверенности, а Хиляль не сомневалась ни секунды. Она понимала, что родителям было тяжело признать тот факт, что дети уже выросли и пора дать им возможность самим искать дорогу по жизни, совершать свои ошибки, находить своё счастье. Как бы каждая мать ни хотела уберечь ребёнка, спрятать, защитить, Азизе видела твёрдую решимость в глазах своей дочери и могла лишь молиться, чтобы будущее этой маленькой упрямицы было безоблачным, а все дороги открытыми. 

 

***

Зная характер Хиляль, Йылдыз подобрала ей шелковое струящееся платья в пол с широким поясом и бантом на спине. Мягкая ткань ласкала кожу, не стягивая и не мешая.  
— Ты просто куколка, — воскликнула сестра, а Хиляль хотела бы возмутиться, но платье ей и самой очень понравилось, она казалась такой элегантной, женственной.

Свадьба Йылдыз была очень пышной и помпезной, все, как мечтала сестра. Череда бесконечных тостов и незнакомых лиц сменялись друг за другом, время тянулось для Хиляль мучительно долго. Все празднество закончилось далеко за полночь. Роскошный зал, украшенный лиловыми цветами, ослепительно красивая невеста, возвышавшаяся на гостями. Хиляль смотрела на сестру, чувствуя как ее переполняли эмоции. Ее великолепная, иногда очень вредная, всезнающая старшая сестра. В детстве она очень часто получала от Йылдыз, но чаще всего Хиляль была виновата. 

В какой момент прошло детство? В какой момент пришло понимание, что ничего уже не будет как раньше, у каждого своя жизнь, у каждого своя судьба?

Йылдыз повернула голову, украшенную нежным кружевом фаты. Их взгляды встретились. Хиляль улыбнулась, чувствуя как не могла сдержать слезы. Пусть ее сестра будет самой счастливой, пусть ее глаза всегда сияют ярче самых блистательных звёзд на небе Измира.

Хиляль вышла из зала в сад: здесь завтра планировали провести роскошный обед для гостей, которые приехали в Измир специально на празднество. От громкой музыки у неё разболелась голова, хотелось немного покоя, да и Леон куда-то запропастился. 

Хиляль прошлась по ухоженней тропинке, дальше была большая поляна, где столы уже были расставлены для завтрашнего дня. Шум из большого зала, казалось, доносился издалека, но где-то продолжала звучать музыка. Здесь было так спокойно, все было украшено лентами и выдержано в одном стиле, круглые столы с нежно-лиловыми скатертями и такими же пышными бантами на белоснежных стульях, фонари были потушены, а в центре ярким пятном сиял белый рояль, на раскрытой крышке которого отражался мягкий полукруг луны. Хиляль не сразу поняла, что музыка раздавалась именно оттуда. Сделав пару шагов, она нашла и таинственного музыканта. 

Леон снял бабочку и расслабил ворот рубашки, еще недавно идеально уложенные волосы падали на глаза, ему очень подходил чёрный смокинг. Хиляль присела на стул, стараясь быть незаметной и желая насладиться неожиданным концертом. То, что ее будущий муж умел играть на фортепьяно, она и так знала, но ни разу ещё не слышала. 

Будущий муж. 

Перед глазами девушки встала недавняя сцена бракосочетания сестры. Хиляль задала ей очень простой вопрос. Казалось, в такой день ответ должен был быть очевидным, но ответ сестры неприятно удивил девушку.  
— Причём здесь любовь, Хиляль? Ты мне ещё здесь сказки расскажи, что твой грек покорил тебя красивыми глазами, а его отец-генерал и богатенькая семья в Афинах не имела никакого значения?  
Хиляль от возмущения лишилась дара речи. Йылдыз закатила глаза.   
— Якуб очень хороший человек и, конечно, я его люблю, — она повела плечами, будто поправляя только ей видимую ношу на плечах, — но для брака важно не только это, ты как ребёнок, честное слово, — вздохнула сестра, поправляя Хиляль выбившуюся прядь из прически.

Нежная мелодия переливалась нотами, то поднимаясь вверх нежной трелью, то отзываясь аккордами на несколько октав ниже. Хиляль слушала, как заворожённая. 

Безусловно, у Леона были очень красивые глаза, но, конечно, это не единственная причина, по которой ее непреодолимо тянуло к нему с их первой встречи. Этих причин было так много, что она даже не стала начинать объяснять Йылдыз. Что касалось отца-генерала, то Хиляль сама не знала, что смущало ее больше: тот факт, что отец собирал информацию по ее жениху, или же то, что Леон никогда сам не рассказывал ей о некоторых вещах. Наверное, глупо было чувствовать из-за этого странную щемящую боль, словно ей хотелось занимать и ту часть жизни любимого человека, о которой она не знала, в которой ее не было. Странно ревновать к прошлому?

Им ещё предстояло так много узнать друг о друге, впереди была такая долгая жизнь, главное было быть честными друг перед другом. Она верила, что их ждало только хорошее будущее, конечно они оба упрямы, ещё Леон постоянно над ней подшучивал, также они не определились с квартирой и с работой, но ведь это все было решаемо. Главное, что он был рядом. 

Музыка смолкла, Хиляль удивленно подняла взгляд и встретилась с карими глазами виновника всех ее мыслей и волнений.

— Подслушивать некрасиво, — с притворной строгостью сказал Леон.  
Хиляль закатила глаза.  
— Ты вообще сбежал со свадьбы моей сестры.  
Леон взял пару аккордов, словно желая что-то сыграть, но потом, словно передумав, остановился.  
— Я не мог избавиться от чувства дежа вю, не представляешь сколько таких приемов я посетил за свою жизнь, каждый раз испытывая только одно желание.  
— Сбежать, — закончила за него Хиляль.  
Леон кивнул.  
— Разве у тебя никогда не было такого желания?  
— Было, — честно призналась Хиляль, — сегодня утром, когда бабушка завела меня с Йылдыз в свою комнату, чтобы рассказать, что бывает после свадьбы.   
Леон рассмеялся, а девушка с облегчением подметила, что исчезло это напряжение, которое не отпускало его с начала свадьбы. Она не сразу заметила это: сначала все было хорошо, но потом ее внимание привлекло то, как Леон постоянно теребил свою бабочку. Дресс код Йылдыз прописала сама, не оставляя никому выбора и практически буквально перекрывая дыхание всякой фантазии гостей и желанию чувствовать себя раскованней. А ещё его затравленный взгляд: казалось, до начала вечера он уже был смертельно уставшим, поэтому, заметив его исчезновение, Хиляль не удивилась. 

Слишком свободолюбивыми были они оба, и любая попытка хоть как-то ограничить их движения вызывала протест и дискомфорт. 

 

— Вообще-то, — начал Леон, прерывая мысли девушки, — я разрешаю своим самым преданным поклонницам садится со мной рядом и играю только для них.   
Леон торжественно похлопал по месту рядом с собой на широкой банкетке.  
— Господин Великий пианист! И много ли у вас поклонниц? — Хиляль приподняла вопросительно бровь.  
— Только одна, — с вздохом ответил Леон, — она сейчас в своей упрямой головке решала все мировые проблемы, а теперь я хочу с ней решить проблемы другого масштаба.  
Хиляль поднялась по ступенькам, подошла к Леону и медленно присела рядом с ним. Хитрюга, он с самого начала заметил ее, а все красовался и делал вид, что не увидел.  
— Я слушаю, — сказала Хиляль, прикоснувшись пальцами к прохладным клавишам.  
— Что ты думаешь по поводу начала сентября?   
Хиляль от неожиданности забыла про клавиши.  
— А что будет в начале сентября? — непонимающе спросила Хиляль.  
Леон усмехнулся.  
— Есть старая традиция: на свадьбах нужно говорить только о свадьбах, так что будет наша свадьба, — торжественно объяснил Леон.  
— Ты эту традицию только что придумал? — Хиляль подозрительно взглянула на него.  
— Каждую традицию кто-то когда-то придумал, — не растерялся ее всезнающий будущий муж, — дату мы обсудили с твоим отцом.  
— Вы прямо не разлей вода, я посмотрю, — нахмурилась Хиляль.  
— Некоторые вещи нужно брать под контроль,— невозмутимо ответил Леон, — иначе нас ждёт повторение сегодняшнего дня с нами в главной роли.  
Хиляль в ужасе взглянула на него.  
— Ты же сказал, что это не возможно? — воскликнула Хиляль. — Только через мой труп!  
— Я надеюсь, так далеко мы не зайдём, мне все же нужна живая невеста, — ответил Леон, продолжая медленно выводить ее из себя.  
— Леон, я серьёзно.  
Он рассмеялся и примирительно обнял девушку за плечи.  
— Не волнуйся, я сказал, что свадьба будет в Стамбуле, ведь ещё должны приехать мои родные.  
Хиляль с облегчением вздохнула. Она не хотела бы для себя такую свадьбу. Конечно, это был вечер мечты для ее сестры, который та в подробностях планировала с того момента, как поняла, что она девочка и когда-то выйдет замуж. Насмотревшись мультфильмов, Йылдыз хотела свадьбу, как в сказке, где будет только одна самая яркая звезда - она сама.   
Хиляль мечтала совсем о другой свадьбе.  
— Ты решила все проблемы? — спросил Леон.  
— Какие проблемы? — непонимающе взглянула не него Хиляль.  
— Которые сама себе придумала, пока слушала мою замечательную игру.   
Хиляль положила голову ему на плечо. Все проблемы были забыты, придуманные и реальные. Леон прикоснулся к клавишам, и девушка потерялась в мелодии; тёплый ветерок перебирал шёлк ее длинного платья, а бархатный сентябрь обещал новые изменения.

***

Сентябрь наступил так быстро, все хлопоты давно остались позади, впереди ждала только самая главная церемония, а дальше жизнь, полная надежд.   
Хиляль расправила несуществующие складки на длинной юбке, из-под которой виднелись босоножки, украшенные жемчужными бусинками. От душистых белых нежных лепестков, украшавших венок в светлых волосах невесты, исходил тонкий сладковатый аромат.   
Голос сестры раздавался словно издалека:  
\- Нежная диадема смотрелась бы великолепно, но и цветы тебе тоже идут. Хиляль, сиди ровно, я пытаюсь сделать ровные стрелки.  
\- Сестра, ты мне сейчас глаз выколешь, — возмутилась Хиляль.  
\- Красота требует жертв, — ответила Йылдыз, поджав свои идеально подведённые малиновой помадой губы, — Мне ещё столькому тебя научить надо, — тяжело вздохнула Йылдыз, Хиляль бы ответила на это рвавшейся с губ колкостью, но кисточка с подводкой была в опасной близости от ее зрачка, — но ты не волнуйся, возможно, скоро мы будем совсем рядом.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросила Хиляль.  
\- Якуба, наверное, повысят и переведут в Стамбул, ты же понимаешь, что самые важные дела и люди находятся именно здесь. Его отец давно об этом говорит уже.  
Йылдыз сделала шаг назад, проверяя результаты своих тяжёлых трудов.  
— Ты настоящая принцесса, — ласково сказала Йылдыз.  
Конечно, принцесса, кто здесь королева и так давно было известно. Хиляль подозрительно смотрела на новое орудие пыток в руках сестры.  
— Давай подкрутим ресницы, — деловито продолжила Йылдыз, — может и родители переедут сюда, давно пора уже, что есть в Измире?  
Хиляль всегда возмущало то, как легко Йылдыз могла отмести все важные вещи, ее система ценностей всегда была загадкой для младшей сестры, особенно непостоянство этой вышеупомянутой системы, и предметом их постоянных ссор.  
Ну да, ничего не было особенного в Измире, кроме того, что они там родились и прожили всю жизнь? А что особенного в Стамбуле? Топкапы? Хиляль бы не удивилась, если узнала, что в своих фантазиях Йылдыз метила именно туда.  
— Папаша генерал решил не посещать свадьбу своего сына? — как бы мимоходом спросила сестра, хотя Хиляль по ее виду давно угадала, что та лопается от любопытства.  
— Нет, приехали только мама Леона и его старший брат, — ответила Хиляль, делая вид, что это ее совершенно не волновало.  
Сестра взяла палетку с жемчужными тенями и многозначительно вздохнула. Она мягкими движениями кисти нанесла последние штрихи.  
— Невеста-турчанка не вписывается в идеальный портрет аристократической семейки? — все же спросила возмутительница хрупкого спокойствия невесты, но увидев реакцию Хиляль, примирительно подняла руки, — ну и плевать на них, сегодня твой день, вот об этом и думай!  
Легко сказать, но так сложно сделать. У Леона была очень милая мама, статная, с мягкой улыбкой, обожавшая своего сына. Они не хотели какого-то пышного празднества с сотней гостей, были приглашены только самые родные и, когда мать Леона передала ему конверт от отца, Хиляль сразу заметила, как он напрягся.  
Она всегда знала, что легко не будет: как бы не были люди открытыми и современными на словах, с делом это чаще всего расходилось. Но ведь семья - это самое близкое и важное. Если ты не получал поддержку и понимание от родных, не знал, что они всегда стояли за твоей спиной, готовые протянуть руки при падении и поймать тебя, то каким же одиноким становился человек.   
— Это все из-за того, что я турчанка, — сказала Хиляль, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватой.  
— Поверь, ты здесь совершенно не при чем, у нас были всегда сложные отношения, а тот факт, что я решил остаться и работать в Стамбуле, только подлил масла в огонь, — ответил Леон, ласково прижимая девушку к себе.   
Хиляль видела, как Леон долго сидел на диване, теребя в руках злополучный конверт с кругленькой суммой внутри. Свадебный подарок от отца, который решил таким образом поздравить сына. Она поклялась, что всегда будет той опорой для Леона, той рукой, которая не позволит упасть, не даст почувствовать себя одиноким. 

Самым лучшим местом, чтобы сыграть свадьбу, для них был небольшой сад, разбитый на возвышении. Воздух был тёплым, заходящее солнце мягкими лучами освещало украшенную цветами беседку, отсюда открывался великолепный вид на Босфор и город. Всё, что они любили, было видно, все, кого они любили, были рядом. 

Под нежные звуки скрипки жених и невеста вышли к гостям, влюблённые и счастливые, в нагрудном кармане белого костюма Леона был белоснежный цветок, созвучный с цветочным венком, украшавшим волосы невесты. 

Когда влюблённые обменивались формальными словами, обещая всегда быть вместе и любить друга друга, каждый в глубине своего сердца произносил только одному ему известную клятву. Соединение двух жизней - это начало нового пути, когда муж и жена рука об руку начинали идти по одной дороге, иногда прямой, усаженной яркими цветами, иногда извилистой, с ямами и брошенными камнями. Каждый ли выдерживал такой путь, не отпуская руки другого? К сожалению, жизнь показывала, что это не всегда так, но те, кто вместе преодолевали извилистые тропинки и выходили на прямую дорогу, понимали, что сложности делали сильней и учили ценить того, кто рядом.

Жена кружилась в медленном танце, чувствуя тёплую руку мужа на талии. Всего несколько фраз и, казалось бы, что-то должно было измениться, но что именно девушка пока не понимала. Ей казалось, что она все та же Хиляль, которая очень любила своего Леона. Разве пара слов и бумажка в красивой упаковке сделали их чувства более значимыми, разве до этого присутствие любимого человека и так не дарило ей чувство защищённости?

— Леон, — она подняла глаза на него, — как ты думаешь, что даёт брак?  
Леон усмехнулся.  
— Поздновато ты задалась этим вопросом.  
— Я серьёзно.  
Леон прокрутил свою любознательную жену под рукой и вернул на законное место, ближе к сердцу.  
— Брак, я думаю, это прежде всего ответственность. Ты теперь в ответе за меня, а я за тебя.  
Хиляль нежно улыбнулась, его сияющие глаза были ей достаточным ответом, к тому же такое объяснение очень ей даже понравилось.  
— И так будет всегда? — тихо спросила девушка.  
— Даже не сомневайся в этом, — ответил Леон.


	5. Chapter 5

Время мчится, картины меняя,  
Жжет мосты, рвет порой якоря.  
Без тебя меня нет..понимаешь?  
Без тебя все напрасно и зря  
Вера Едемская.

 

На качелях маленькая девочка взмывала все выше и выше, заливистый смех малышки раздался на всю детскую площадку. Хиляль не могла сдержать улыбку, видя как обеспокоенная молодая мама пыталась снять упиравшуюся озорницу с качелей. Такая милая девочка, волосы темные и кудрявые, точно как у матери. 

На кого был бы похож их ребенок? Она так мечтала о маленькой девочке с глазами Леона или о серьёзном мальчишке с его улыбкой и ямочкой на щеке. Хиляль представляла, как через много лет они бы жили в своём доме с небольшим садом. Не в квартире: она бы хотела, чтобы ее дети бегали по зеленой лужайке, чтобы они были свободными и счастливыми. 

Их с Леоном дети, которых уже не будет. 

***

Казалось, что после свадьбы должно было многое измениться, но на деле все получилось несколько иначе. Единственное, что изменилось - это новая привычка Леона постоянно, по поводу и без, называть ее исключительно: «Моя жена». Поначалу это было мило и вызывало улыбку, но, когда спустя месяцы все остальные нежные словечки остались забытыми, Хиляль начала чувствовать, что медленно доходила до точки кипения.  
— Моя дорогая жена, — поприветствовал он ее вечером. На лице сияла ослепительная улыбка, а в руках был букет.   
— Что мы празднуем? — удивленно спросила Хиляль.  
— Обязательно должен быть повод? — приподнял бровь Леон, положив букет на стол и целуя девушку.  
Она подозрительно оглядела его с ног до головы. Леон закатил глаза.  
— Иногда полезно просто радоваться жизни, — наставительно сказал Леон, — а вообще, я сегодня нашёл работу, поэтому к удовольствию от прекрасной жизни добавился повод посерьёзней.  
— Почему же ты сразу не сказал?— возмутилась было Хиляль, но Леон остановил ее поцелуем.   
Такой игривый и счастливый Леон нравился ей больше всего, он словно становился совсем мальчишкой и все заботы большого мира за окошком отходили на второй план.   
— Что за работа? — спросила Хиляль, нарезав овощи и переложив в большую миску.  
— Не совсем то, что я хотел, — ответил Леон, пытаясь выхватить огурец из миски, за что получил по пальцам от своей лучшей половины.  
— Дай хоть раз в жизни закончить салат, ты вечно все съедаешь, пока я пытаюсь добавить заправку, — укорила его Хиляль.  
Леон, окидывал их маленькую кухню блуждающим голодным взглядом.   
Вдвоём им было практически не провернутся, но он отказывался покидать небольшой островок, предпочитая путаться под ногами у жены и по ходу дела дегустировать еду. Хиляль наблюдала за тщетными попытками мужа найти хоть что-то в кастрюлях и со вздохом поставила заранее приготовленный для него ужин на стол.   
— У меня самая лучшая жена, — Леон чмокнул Хиляль в щеку и приступил к ужину. Девушка возвела глаза к потолку и посчитала до пяти: за этот день уже двенадцать раз он сказал «жена», будто других эпитетов, применимых к любимой женщине не было. Раньше Леон проявлял больше фантазии. Не то чтобы Хиляль считала, но все же.   
Это и есть быт?  
— Ты помнишь Спиро? — спросил Леон.  
— Да, — неуверенно ответила Хиляль, пытаясь вспомнить скромного молодого человека в очках, который смущенно поздравлял их со свадьбой, — вы ведь вместе заканчивали еще и военную академию?  
Леон кивнул.  
— Да, именно, он давно рассказывал мне о газете, в которой работает. Сегодня я был на собеседовании. Так что, можешь меня поздравить.  
— Почему ты сказал, что это не совсем то, что ты хотел? — спросила Хиляль, садясь напротив него.  
— Ненормированный рабочий день, и это не совсем та журналистика, на которую я надеялся. Больше криминальные репортажи с места событий, но работа обещает быть интересной и зарплата хорошая.  
Хиляль внимательно слушала Леона, но то, как он с удвоенным вниманием смотрел то в тарелку, то на потолок, избегая всячески прямого контакта с ней, насторожило ее.  
— Это ведь не опасно? — с волнением спросила Хиляль.  
Леон покачал головой.  
— Абсолютно безопасно. Возможно, придётся работать по ночам, и это на другой стороне города, но, думаю, я справлюсь.   
Леон с воодушевлением рассказывал об интересных коллегах, которые работали над газетой, о том, как они проводили тщательные расследования. И самое главное, информация в репортажах должна была быть самой свежей и достоверной.

Вечер плавно перешёл в ночь. Хиляль легла в кровать, устраиваясь под боком у Леона. Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как тело охватывала усталость за весь долгий день, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом. Леон обнял девушку и нежно прошептал:  
— Моя любимая жена.  
Хиляль замерла, а потом резко открыла глаза.   
— Леон, — мягко сказала она.  
— Да, женушка, — так же нежно ответил Леон.  
Девушка отстранилось, ей хотелось видеть глаза своего любимого мужа. Нужно было решить это дело таким образом, чтобы не задеть его в лучших чувствах.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — начала издалека Хиляль и добавила, — серьезно. Мы женаты уже четыре месяца...  
— И? — с милой улыбкой спросил Леон, наматывая ее светлые пряди себе на палец. Что-то в его выражении лица (может, хитрый блеск в глазах?) сразу же вывело Хиляль из себя, и она выпалила на одном дыхании:  
— Прекрати уже каждый раз говорить “жена”, у меня нервы не выдерживают!  
Леон расхохотался, девушка подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Ты же это специально делал, да?  
— Мне было интересно, сколько ты выдержишь, — ответил ее муж-шутник с довольным видом.  
Хиляль потеряла дар речи от такой наглости. Она резко отвернулась от него и, укрывшись одеялом, пробубнила:  
— Спокойной ночи, я с тобой больше не разговариваю!  
Леон, не смотря на все ее сопротивления, обнял девушку.  
— Ты завтра свободна после обеда, любимая? — спросил он на ушко.  
— Да, — разомлела Хиляль от горячего шепота, но потом встрепенулась, — я с тобой не разговариваю!   
Леон тихо засмеялся и прижался к ее спине, продолжая щекотать своим дыханием и легкими поцелуями.  
— Я приготовил тебе сюрприз, завтра после обеда буду ждать тебя в нашем кафе, — шептал он ей на ушко, стаскивая с девушки одеяло.  
Хиляль повернулась к нему и заявила:  
— Не хочу никакие сюрпризы, вечно ты издеваешься надо мной!  
— Разве я виноват, что каждый раз, как вижу тебя, хочу повторять, что ты моя любимая жена? — спрашивал Леон, обнимая сопротивлявшуюся девушку и осыпая легкими поцелуями ее лицо, — Что там повторять, я об этом кричать хочу, чтобы все знали и видели как я счастлив и как люблю тебя!  
Хиляль никогда не могла на него долго злиться, а такая форсированная атака заставила ее капитулировать безоговорочно, она обняла Леона, отвечая на поцелуи.   
— А что за сюрприз?— с улыбкой спросила девушка.  
Леон усмехнулся.  
— Если я расскажу, то уже будет не сюрприз. Завтра все увидишь.   
Хиляль счастливо прикрыла глаза. Завтра, так завтра.

***

Следующий день Хиляль провела, считая секунды до встречи с Леоном.

Учеба не приносила былого удовольствия, она чувствовала себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. С того самого дня, как закрыли газету, в которой печатался скандально известный Халит Икбаль, Хиляль сидела без работы и возможности реализовать все свои писательские порывы. Она все так же размышляла, возмущалась и изнутри протестовала против сужавшихся границ дозволенного и бесконечных попыток со стороны руководства университета, а так же Правительства страны контролировать печать.  
Само слово «цензура» приобрело, казалось, гигантские неправдоподобные очертания, наступая на горло всем попыткам мыслящих газет выпускать что-то стоящее.

Хиляль всегда писала, ее раздирали слова, просившиеся на бумагу, но большинство своих статей и заметок она прятала на жёстком диске компьютера или же в толстом блокноте, который носила в сумке на случай, если мысли застигали врасплох в самых неожиданных местах.

Журналистка понимала, что совсем скоро она закончит учебу, и ей нужна будет хорошая работа, такая, которая позволит писать именно о том, что ее волновало. Вокруг было слишком много трусливых людей, боявшихся говорить то, что по-настоящему было важно, но она твёрдо верила, что были и единомышленники. 

На последнем курсе к ним пришёл новый профессор: скромный худощавый мужчина примерно тридцати лет. Он с улыбкой попросил своих студентов называть себя просто братом Хасаном, но увидев изумление и вопросы из аудитории, он примирительно поднял руки, сказав, что между ними была не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, а темы, которые будут обсуждать, требовали доверия и понимания.

Хиляль не сильно удивилась: за время обучения каких только профессоров она не встретила, был один пожилой мужчина, который засыпал через десять минут после начала лекции и просыпался как раз к окончанию, с чувством выполненного долга объявляя, что все свободны. Один был любителем свежеиспеченных булочек: студенты знали о приближении профессора по ароматам ванили и корицы, которые словно шлейф следовали за ним по пятам, а также по шуршанию бумажного пакета из ближайшей кондитерской, который учитель любовно поглаживал во время лекций.

Самодурство было неотъемлемой частью университетской жизни, поэтому студенты, как закаленный народ, и это нововведение приняли и поняли. 

На встречу с мужем Хиляль практически летела. По дороге она вспомнила, что забыла что-то на столе в аудитории, но время поджимало, останавливаться и возвращаться она не могла.

Леон ждал ее у кассы, его высокую фигуру она заметила издалека, испытывая привычное приятное волнение: эти бабочки в животе все порхали и порхали. Казалось, они не первый день были вместе, но каждый раз, сердце замирало, и приятное тепло разливалось по всему телу.

Он не обернулся, когда Хиляль негромко окликнула мужа, ее голос потонул в гуле шумной молодежи, где каждый считал свою информацию самой важной и должен был перекричать другого. Хиляль подошла ближе и увидела, что внимание Леона было полностью сосредоточено на блондинке с ярко подведёнными глазами, на его губах играла улыбка, челка падала на глаза. Улыбка, предназначенная только Хиляль, чёлка, которую она так любила, и, вообще, это был ее муж. Возмущению девушки не было предела.   
Она заметила на себе застывший взгляд блондинки, Леон обернулся, почувствовав что-то неладное.  
— Я купил тебе горячего чаю, — сказал он с улыбкой, потом, заметив состояние жены, взял ее за руку, — нам пора уже идти.

Он посмеивался всю дорогу, пока они шли в неизвестном для Хиляль направлении, пару раз довольно поглаживая усы. И чего только он так радовался? Хиляль кипела, ее раздражало, что она абсолютно не могла скрывать своих эмоций, а больше всего бесила эта радость Леона.  
— И о чем вы говорили? — наконец, не выдержала Хиляль.  
— Ты же не вооружена? — решил пошутить ее муж-камикадзе.  
— Нет, сегодня твой счастливый день, — со всей серьезностью ответила Хиляль.  
Леон рассмеялся.  
— Это менеджер кафе, я договорился, чтобы для нас готовили обеды на двоих на вынос, нам в ближайший месяц они понадобятся.  
— Зачем? — удивилась Хиляль.  
— Увидишь.  
Они дошли до многоэтажного дома, совсем недалеко от университета. Большая детская площадка, ухоженные газоны и цветочные клумбы, вежливый консьерж с улыбкой поприветствовал их и указал дорогу.  
— Кто здесь живет? — спросила Хиляль, когда Леон нажал кнопку нужного этажа в большом светлом лифте с зеркальными стенами.  
— Сейчас увидишь, — с улыбкой ответил Леон.   
Квартира оказалась просторной, с большими окнами и светлыми стенами. Хиляль подошла к окну и взглянула на открывавшийся вид.  
—Леон, — тихо спросила она, — чей это дом?  
Он обнял ее за талию.  
— Наш, — и спросил с надеждой, — тебе нравится? Пойдём, я тебе все покажу. Это будет гостиная, здесь, мне кажется, можно сделать спальню, есть ещё комната, — Леон толкнул дверь, — здесь будет детская.  
Их дом, где они будут жить, проводить свои самые счастливые дни, смеяться, иногда ругаться, где будут расти их дети. Хиляль взглянула на мужа и только сейчас заметила, как он был взволнован, как ему было важно ее мнение.  
— Можно пока сделать здесь кабинет, поставить для тебя стол и большой книжный шкаф, — сказала Хиляль, — а в гостиной можно поклеить бежевые обои или же с какими-нибудь светлыми узорами, — все больше воодушевлялась девушка. — Мы даже можем сами это сделать.  
— Ты уверена?— скептически спросил Леон.  
— Конечно, — уверенно заявила Хиляль, — это же наш дом, я хочу быстрее все подготовить, выбрать мебель и переехать. Мы же можем себе это позволить? — спросила Хиляль.  
— Наша греко-турецкая свадьба дала очень хорошие плоды, даже после переезда деньги останутся.  
— Ты можешь купить машину, тебе же далеко добираться до работы, — предложила Хиляль.  
— Это мы ещё успеем решить, давай я покажу тебе ещё и кухню.  
— Надо будет привезти нашу кофеварку, — внезапно вспомнила Хиляль.  
— Зачем, — удивился Леон, — если мы можем купить новую?  
Хиляль нежно улыбнулась и обняла мужа, спрятав лицо у него на груди.  
— На удачу, — сказала она.

***

С утра она спешила на лекции, позже забегала в кафе за обедом, а потом уже на новую квартиру, где дожидалась Леона, и они вместе занимались ремонтом. Хотя, казалось, что такими темпами, как проходили их ремонтные будни, они будут жить здесь только лет через десять.  
— Леон, мы пока только в одной комнате поклеили обои! Когда мы вообще сюда переедем? — спросила Хиляль, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий мужа, который, измазав ее краской, совершенно забыл про работу и самозабвенно целовал свою жену. Она тоже была хороша и, слишком поглощенная его близостью, не сразу вспомнила о том, зачем они собственно туда пришли.  
— Мы уже сделали достаточно, — заявил Леон, стаскивая с неё блузку.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — спросила Хиляль, помогая мужу быстрее освободить ее от испачканной краской одежды.  
— Завтра придут рабочие и все сделают, — проговорил Леон, покрывая поцелуями ее плечо.  
— Мы же хотели сами,— с грустью ответила она, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
— Никогда не иди сложным путём там, где есть легкая дорога, сказал кто-то очень умный, — ответил Леон, внимательно изучая, где же находился замок на ее юбке.  
Хиляль засмеялась.  
— Знаешь ты, как уговаривать.

***

Хиляль полюбила занятия молодого, полного энтузиазма профессора, он говорил простыми словами, вызывая улыбку, но каждый раз за его шутками скрывались очень важные и острые вопросы.   
— Спящий народ или погибает, или же просыпается рабом, — сказал брат Хасан во время лекции. — Так говорил Мустафа Кемаль, отец турецкого народа.   
Лектор подошёл к студенту в первом ряду, который уснул, положив голову на правую руку. Он легонько потряс молодого человека за плечо и сказал с улыбкой:  
— Не пора ли нам проснуться?  
Студенты начали смеяться, сонный молодой человек неловко взъерошил волосы.  
Хиляль застыла с улыбкой на лице, потому что глаза профессора были серьезными по контрасту с приподнятыми уголками его губ, а взгляд, казалось, был направлен прямо на неё.  
Медленно до Хиляль стал доходить смысл сказанных им слов. Ее руки привычно потянулись к толстому блокноту, но она с досадой вспомнила, что уже давно не могла его найти: видимо с этим ремонтом он потерялся среди вещей. 

После занятий молодой учитель попросил ее подойти к нему. Хиляль понятия не имела, что она могла такого натворить. Обычно ее оставляли за возмутительное поведение и неспособность держать рот на замке, но это было всего несколько раз. Она хорошо помнила, как надутый индюк по философии стал разглагольствовать о том, что в силу своей физиологии ни одна женщина не могла быть умнее мужчины. Хиляль тогда всего лишь высказала своё мнение о физиологии профессора, а тот оказался слишком чувствительным к правде. В чем же была ее вина сейчас?

Последний студент уже покинул аудиторию, а брат Хасан продолжал методично перебирать листочки, каждый из которых словно шелестел по оголенным нервам девушки: она пыталась вспомнить все былые прегрешения, чтобы хотя бы подготовиться к грядущему. Но следующие действия профессора повергли ее в тихий ужас, такого она точно не ожидала.

Длинными пальцами он вытащил из кожаной коричневой сумки ее толстый блокнот, полный самых разных противоречивых, а порой абсолютно недопустимых в данной реальности мыслей и слов, но это было пол беды. Халит Икбаль. Она в ужасе посмотрела на учителя. Он все знал.  
— Хиляль, если я не ошибаюсь, — произнёс он вкрадчиво.  
Девушка сглотнула и лишь кивнула в подтверждение.  
— Вы забыли этот блокнот в аудитории, я все никак не мог вернуть Вам его, — сказал он спокойно, не отводя от неё темных внимательных глаз.  
Несколько недель он был у него. Он ее не сдал, иначе ее имя давно уже было бы в известном списке на первом этаже университета, на стене, к который студенты уже боялись подходить.  
— Я… — начала Хиляль, собрав все мужество в кулак: ей не было стыдно за свои мысли, она без всяких колебаний все повторила бы и написала бы вновь.  
— Я хотел предложить Вам работу, — перебил брат Хасан ее рвавшийся наружу поток то ли обвинений в сторону учителя за то, что взял без спроса, то ли возмущений, что прочёл и был не согласен с ее позицией.   
Хиляль опешила на мгновение, но через двадцать минут покинула университет с широкой улыбкой на лице и с блокнотом в сумке.  
Халит Икбаль необходим этой стране, сказал учитель, его голос подарит мужество и надежду, а самое главное: на свете есть люди, думающие как она, ее единомышленники. А ещё Хиляль стала настоящим журналистом с постоянным местом работы в оппозиционной молодежной газете. Девушка не могла дождаться момента, когда расскажет все Леону. Он, наверняка, обрадуется.

***

— Это опасно, — вовсе не обрадовался Леон новости о новой работе Хиляль. Он сидел в глубоком кресле, которое только завезли в новую квартиру, остальная мебель ещё была закрыта чехлами. Хиляль металась по комнате, как загнанный зверёк, пытаясь объяснить всю важность предстоящей работы.   
— Я пишу под псевдонимом, мое имя будет проходить как ассистента редактора, я все продумала, — уже полчаса уговаривала мужа Хиляль, теряя терпение.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это не гарантия? Сейчас такое время, что человек человеку враг, каждый заботится только о своей шкуре, если их прижмут, они на золотой тарелочке отдадут Халита Икбаля, лишь бы их не трогали.  
— Такого никогда не будет, — с жаром возразила Хиляль.  
— Почему ты в этом так уверена? — словно удивляясь ее наивности спросил Леон, — Ты не знаешь этих людей...  
— Мы желаем одного и того же, — перебила его девушка, — Мы хотим свободы, справедливости, жизни без страха! Разве не этого же хочешь и ты? — спросила она с чувством.  
Леон взъерошил волосы и тяжело вздохнул, она села на колени у его ног, нежно взяла мужа за руку и сказала:  
— Я буду очень осторожна, хотя уверена, что и опасности никакой нет, ты просто как всегда чересчур за меня волнуешься, — Хиляль мягко улыбнулась. — Я мечтала об этом всегда, я не могу упустить такой шанс, разве все не складывается просто чудесно? Мы оба нашли работу, у нас замечательный дом, все будет хорошо.  
Леон потянул ее за руку и усадил себе на колени.  
— Я всегда за тебя волнуюсь, — тихо сказал он, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.  
— Я знаю, ты как наседка, — засмеялась Хиляль. — Что же ты будешь делать, когда наши дети начнут баловаться и не слушаться?  
— Об этом я ещё успею подумать, пока у меня есть другая головная боль.   
Она шутливо шлепнула его по плечу.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — серьезно сказал Леон, — я иногда хочу тебя спрятать от всего мира.  
Он нежно поцеловал ее. Хиляль произнесла с улыбкой, коснувшись его щеки:  
— Не волнуйся за меня, иногда мне кажется, что я более приспособленная к реальности, чем ты.  
Леон усмехнулся, притянув девушку к себе, и снова коснулся ее губ. Хиляль прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, что в ее шутке все же была доля правды.

***

Окунувшись с головой в новую работу, Хиляль осознала, что ее обязанности не особо отличались от того, что она делала в студенческой газете. Удивлению девушки и радости не было предела, когда в редакции она увидела знакомые лица.  
Брат Хасан говорил, что их газета должна учить справедливости, открывать людям глаза, объяснять, что сопротивление должно начинаться внутри каждого человека, он постоянно повторял, что главное, как мы относимся к своей свободе. Оружие и насилие - это не выход. Хиляль слушала с замиранием сердца, ее восхищал этот человек, самоотверженно радевший за всеобщее благо, посвятивший жизнь чему-то настолько важному, что это было тяжело выразить словами. 

Хиляль не сразу поняла, что имел в виду Леон, говоря о своем ненормированный рабочем дне. Она проснулась от звонка почти в пол третьего ночи. Что-то произошло, и Леон должен был быть на месте событий, чтобы подготовить репортаж для утренней колонки. Он никогда не рассказывал ей, что именно за происшествия освещал, но Хиляль не пропускала ни одной статьи мужа, и леденящие кровь подробности бесчеловечных поступков людей или же детали хитроумных манипуляций мошенников вызывали беспокойство и ужас. 

Леон мог рассказать что-то смешное про своих коллег или же про Спиро, который был очень талантливым репортером, но ужасно застенчивым человеком, абсолютно терявшимся при виде девушек, но никогда не перекладывал на ее плечи тяжесть увиденного. 

Она понимала, что работа изматывала его и морально, и физически, но при этом вызывала интерес и какое-то упорное рвение. 

 

Хиляль разглаживала пальцами новую морщинку между бровями Леона, готовила ему Турецкий кофе послаще и садилась рядом на новый уютный диван в их новом доме. Устроившись под боком у мужа, она видела кривоватый стык обоев и вспоминала тот день, когда они их клеили. Щеки обдавало жаром, на лице появлялась смущенная улыбка.

— Я знаю о чем ты думаешь, — ловил ее неизменно Леон, она всячески пыталась выкрутится и придумать что-то правдоподобное, но его хитроватый взгляд свидетельствовал о том, что все он прекрасно знал. 

***

— Вы не планируете детей? — почти тактично спросила Йылдыз как только обняла сестру.  
Хиляль вообще хотела узнать, как поживала сестра, не стала ли она умней и деликатней за недолгое время своего замужества, но, наткнувшись на непробиваемый взгляд Йылдыз, поняла, что лучше было просто ответить.  
— Мы об этом ещё не думали.  
Йылдыз закатила глаза.  
— О чем вообще вы тут думаете, — вопрошала она, идеально наманикюренными пальцами с ярко-красным лаком прихватив с тарелочки аппетитный лукум.

Йылдыз приехала в Стамбул с супругом для очень важного дела. Хиляль даже не сомневалась, что в деле такой государственной важности присутствие ее сестры рядом с военными было практически необходимостью. 

Куда же Турция без Йылдыз?

— Зачем ты надела платок?— полюбопытствовала Хиляль, указав на новый аксессуар на голове сестры. — Я и не подозревала, что ты настолько религиозна. Раньше тебя эта часть духовной жизни не слишком волновала.

— Религиозна? — Йылдыз закатила глаза, будто изумляясь глупости сестры, — Хиляль, мне иногда кажется, что ты живёшь в какой-то сказочной стране, абсолютно оторванной от реальности.  
— И это ты говоришь мне? — возмутилась Хиляль. — В какой параллельной вселенной живешь ты?  
— В любом обществе есть свои правила, свои неписанные законы, а со своим уставом в чужой монастырь путь заказан, если тебе известно, — многозначительно произнесла Йылдыз. — Якуб крутится в таких кругах, где нужно быть гибкой и придерживаться определенных правил этикета. Это и есть жизнь, это и есть реальность, а не твои вопли на улицах, от которых толку, как от бабушкиных проклятий.  
— Это лицемерно и отвратительно, — возмутилась Хиляль.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько стоит этот платок? Чистый шёлк, именная вещь, а сумка? Я заказала ее из Парижа, это натуральный крокодил очень редкого оттенка. Я, как жена министра, должна соответствовать...  
— Твой муж не министр, - вернула Хиляль сестру с небес на землю.  
Йылдыз взглянула на неё свысока.  
— Все будет, милая, все будет. Зря я, что ли, замуж вышла за него, — безапелляционно заявила сестра. 

Быть Якубу министром, пришла к выводу Хиляль. Йылдыз его туда за уши потянет. А ее муж редко сопротивлялся хоть каким-то поползновениям со стороны своей жены.

— О детях тебе надо подумать серьезней, иначе твой муж поседеет с тобой раньше времени, — подытожила Йылдыз, допивая свой кофе.

Они говорили на разных языках, и ни один переводчик не смог бы решить этот лингвистический казус, потому что его корни уходили слишком глубоко в историю всего человечества. Но при этом их объединяла чисто женская солидарность и искренняя любовь, которая была способна смягчить все острые углы разного мировоззрения.

***

За последние несколько лет, что Хиляль провела в Стамбуле, она с расстройством и негодованием наблюдала за переменами, которые меняли лицо этого города. Ее возмущало, насколько безразличны и слепы могли быть люди, проходящие мимо несправедливости и жестокости, насколько многие были готовы мириться с произволом, лишь бы ничего не угрожало их спокойствию и привычному распорядку жизни. Глупцы. Они не понимали простых истин: сейчас под прицелом могли быть незнакомые имена, но когда в списке появится твоё имя, где искать спасение, если повсюду только непробиваемые стены человеческого безразличия?

Хиляль иногда задерживалась допоздна, она с большой ответственностью отнеслась к работе ассистента и очень быстро подружилась с остальными работниками, в основном мужчинами. Ещё с детства Хиляль заметила странную тенденцию: ей было легче и комфортней находить общий язык с мальчишками, но с чем это было связано, она и сама не понимала. Девушка всегда была готова помочь, с серьезностью просматривала заметки неуверенного журналиста и помогала найти более интересную идею.

Одно только огорчало: последние пару месяцев из-за разного графика работы и учебы они с Леоном так мало времени проводили вместе. Наверное, странно скучать по человеку, с которым живешь под одной крышей, но и ее муж с головой ушёл в работу. Даже если Хиляль засыпала в крепких объятиях Леона, просыпалась она чаще всего одна, совместные ужины стали счастливой случайностью, а не правилом. 

Возможно поэтому она не сразу заметила перемены в муже, за что себя очень винила. Не сразу она поняла, что происходило что-то серьезное и важное. Ужасная правда ей открылась чуть позже, сначала она была полностью поглощена своими переживаниями и страхами. И во всем, конечно же, была виновата Йылдыз. 

И почему это Леон должен был рано поседеть с такой женой, как Хиляль? Что было не так с ней? Целый рой вопросов кружился в ее голове, превращаясь в ненужный ком.

В последнее время Леон бывал часто задумчивым, немного грустным, будто находился рядом, но не слышал, что она говорила. Хиляль пыталась узнать, в чем дело, а он целовал ее и говорил, что ей просто кажется. 

Странности на этом вовсе не кончались, а лишь начинались. Кульминацией стал вечер, который Хиляль провела в одиночестве в их квартире, вглядываясь в темноту за окном и нервно отсчитывая минуты в ожидании мужа. Она не сразу услышала шум у двери: кто-то пытался открыть замок. Хиляль прислушалась и быстро направилась ко входу, послышался шум, кто-то уронил ключи. Она распахнула дверь и встретилась голубыми глазами с покрасневшими карими Леона.  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивилась Хиляль.  
Леон неловко поднял ключи с пола.  
— Пытался открыть дверь, — его голос звучал хрипло.  
— Почему ты просто не позвонил? — недоумевала Хиляль.  
Леон с тяжелым вздохом зашёл в квартиру, с третьей попытки снял ботинки и неловко повесил куртку на вешалку, нетвердой походкой зашёл в квартиру, сев на своё привычное кресло. Хиляль не сразу поняла, в чем было дело.  
— Ты выпил? — возмутилась Хиляль. — Ты знаешь, который час? Я ждала тебя, хоть предупредил бы меня, что у вас там вечеринка.  
Леон поднял на неё глаза, красные, немного мутные, и протянул ей руку.  
— Извини.  
Хиляль села на подлокотник кресла, нежно коснувшись его волос. Он был очень бледен и непривычно серьёзен.   
— Леон, все хорошо? — тихо спросила она.  
Он встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от какой-то навязчивой мысли.  
— Все хорошо, — ответил он с улыбкой, — просто долгий день.

***

На следующий день вся редакция гудела, словно потревоженный улий. Готовилось дополнительное издание, все бежали по своим делам с серьёзными нахмуренными лицами.  
— Что случилось? — остановила Хиляль молодого работника, Османа, с которым уже успела подружиться.  
— Готовятся листовки, в Стамбуле пропали бесследно журналисты, — быстро проговорил он, аккуратно складывая только отпечатанные страницы, — брат Хасан сказал, что нельзя оставлять это без внимания.  
— Нам срочно нужна статья, — встретил ее у своего кабинета брат Хасан. — Вся необходимая информация у тебя на столе, имена журналистов и их данные.  
Хиляль взяла в руки папку.  
— Мой брат юрист, он подготовит все документы, и как только будет разрешение, устроим демонстрацию. Ты можешь остаться дома в этот день, — похлопал он девушку по плечу.  
— Я тоже пойду, — ответила Хиляль просматривая глазами файлы, — когда это случилось?  
— На протяжении года исчезали журналисты, каждый занимался каким-то важным социальным проектом, последний случай вышел слишком резонансным, и выплыли все имена, — методично делился фактами брат Хасан, пока Хиляль знакомилась с данными. Тут были и турецкие журналисты, и иностранные репортеры.  
При виде последнего имени пропавшего журналиста у неё появилось ужасное чувство дежа вю, а когда она увидела подпись под всеми файлами, Хиляль почувствовала, как земля уходит из под ног. 

Весь отчёт был подготовлен Леонидасом Пападопулусом.

 

***

Хиляль открыла замок квартиры и зашла в темную комнату. Леон сидел все в том же кресле, казалось, его остекленевший взгляд был направлен куда-то далеко, слишком далеко от Хиляль.  
Она сняла верхнюю одежду и потянулась к выключателю.  
— Не надо, — услышала Хиляль хриплый голос мужа, — голова раскалывается от света.  
— Хочешь воды? — спросила Хиляль. — Ты ужинал?  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я ничего не хочу.  
Она присела на диван напротив мужа и все думала, с чего же начать этот разговор. Почему он скрыл своё расследование, неужели не доверял ей, считал не готовой к такой информации? Ведь она тоже журналист, они коллеги, почему Леон не хотел признавать этого? 

Увидев имя Спиро в списках пропавших журналистов, она поняла поведение Леона за последние недели. Очевидно, что расследование длилось ни один день. Как же он постоянно все прятал в себе? Не делился своими мыслями, опасениями. Ведь это же не шутки?

Они сидели в тишине какое-то время, потом Леон поднял на девушку глаза.  
— Как прошёл день? — попытался начать разговор Леон хриплым голосом, а потом, будто вспомнив что-то, добавил с отсутствующим видом: — Звонил твой отец, приглашает нас на семейный ужин.  
— Почему он мне не позвонил? — удивилась Хиляль. — Когда они приезжают?  
— Он в Стамбуле, — ответил Леон с невеселой улыбкой, больше похожей на гримасу.  
— Ты хоть спал? — спросила Хиляль, хотя ответ был очевиден. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
Он нахмурился.  
— Про Спиро, — добавила Хиляль, не сводя с него взгляда. — Я видела документы, которые ты собрал по пропавшим журналистам.  
Он безразлично приподнял брови, словно отмахиваясь от важности произошедшего.  
— Не хотел тебя беспокоить, — пожал он плечами.  
Она развела руками в негодовании, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова и сдержать рвавшиеся наружу.  
— Леон, я же видела, что ты сам не свой, я видела, что тебе плохо. Расскажи, что случилось? Я хочу знать правду, быть рядом и помочь.  
— Как ты можешь помочь? — перебил ее Леон. — Тебе лучше держаться как можно дальше от всего этого.  
— Может, не в моих силах вернуть твоего друга, но я просто буду рядом с тобой, — Хиляль присела рядом с ним, взяла его за руку и стала нежно поглаживать длинные напряженные пальцы.  
— Я должен что-то сделать, я не могу сидеть так, меня это убивает, — он схватился за голову.  
— Что ты сделаешь, Леон? Ты знаешь, куда он уехал? Может, он вернулся в Грецию, — попыталась успокоить его Хиляль, сама мало в это веря.  
— Он не покидал территории Турции. Я все проверил, а знаешь, что самое ужасное? — спросил он с такой мукой в глазах, что Хиляль захотела обнять его покрепче. — Мы работали вместе, я должен был его остановить или сам поехать, я должен был что-то сделать.  
Хиляль быстро обняла его за шею, прижавшись всем телом: от одной только мысли, что с ее мужем могло хоть что-то случится, ей стало плохо и страшно.  
— Я должен был что-то сделать, — шептал он, зарываясь в ее волосы.  
Хиляль качала головой, гладила его по волосам, осыпала легкими поцелуями высокий лоб.  
Они сидели, обнявшись, чувствуя, как боль и страх одного становились и частью другого.   
Леон крепко прижимал к себе жену, будто лишь она одна крепко держала все его существо, не давая распасться на множество бесплотных частиц. Хиляль смотрела в окно, где на чёрном небе виднелся бледный полумесяц, и благодарила свою тезку за то, что Леон был рядом с ней.

За то, что в этом злополучном списке не было его имени.


	6. Chapter 6

Нет от мыслей, сомнений покоя,  
Снова кругом от них голова.  
Без тебя меня нет..Понимаешь?  
Осторожно роняю слова.  
Вера Едемская 

 

Думать о будущем совсем не хотелось. У Хиляль было лишь одно желание — остановить весь этот мир на мгновение, а может, на несколько. 

Что ее ждало? Долгая бесконечная жизнь, работа, которая приводила бы в постоянный тупик, сочувствующие родные с непроизнесенными фразами. 

«Мы же говорили.»

И почему все на свете так хорошо знали, что ожидало Хиляль, почему никто никогда не верил в их брак с Леоном? Будто ждали момента, когда они споткнутся, чтобы поджать губы с чувством собственного превосходства, покачать головами с видом, что они даже не сомневались. 

Хиляль чувствовала, как новый поток непрошенных слез хлынул из глаз. В этот момент, как по заказу, зазвонил ее телефон. Незнакомый номер продолжал высвечиваться на экране.

— Да, — быстро ответила Хиляль, — я слушаю.  
— Это Мехмет, — ответил усталый голос. — Ты где?  
Хиляль растерялась. Она только сейчас вспомнила, что они ее вчера ждали.   
— Я у сестры, — наврала Хиляль, — она вчера попросила срочно приехать и побыть с ребёнком.  
До чего она докатилась! Скрывает от друга, что провела ночь с мужем, с которым должна развестись.   
— Хорошо, что ты не пришла, полиция подъехала сразу после нашего разговора, мне дали только сейчас позвонить.  
— Вы в участке? — встрепенулась Хиляль, чувствуя себя виноватой.  
— Да, провели здесь всю ночь, — тяжело вздохнул Мехмет. — Ты сможешь подъехать к двенадцати? Нужно подписать документы и решить здесь некоторые вопросы.  
— Да, конечно, — ответила Хиляль, — я буду, скажи, что именно нужно и где вы.

Мехмет продиктовал нужную информацию и дал отбой: слышно было, как его поторапливали. 

Она и не знала, что делать: благодарить судьбу, что осталась у Леона и ее не схватили вместе со всеми, или же было лучше провести ночь в участке и не чувствовать себя такой виноватой. Хотя, опять позвонили бы Леону, и он устроил бы ещё одну адскую ночку, как в прошлый раз. А ещё он мог переругаться с Мехметом. 

Что-то не сложилось между этими двумя с первой их встречи. 

 

Она все пыталась понять, когда же все начало рушиться? Когда они допустили эту роковую ошибку? Хиляль могла сколько угодно обвинять Леона, а он отражать каждое ее слово, но она понимала одну простую истину: одного виноватого никогда не бывает. Это осознание пришло не сразу, очень тяжело было признаваться в этом даже самой себе. 

Взять того же Мехмета.

Единственный знакомый юрист среди ее друзей был Мехмет, и совсем неудивительно, что именно он подготовил все документы для развода. 

Леон тогда пришёл в бешенство. 

Но это все было следствием. 

***

Вывести Леона из затяжной депрессии было совсем нелегким делом. Дни полные апатии прошли, и следующая стадия в состоянии мужа серьезно начала беспокоить Хиляль. Он был словно одержимый. Изматывал себя на работе до изнеможения и очень мало спал. Хиляль пыталась придумать, как помочь мужу, предпочитавшему все держать в себе, не сваливая тяжелый груз на ее, как ему казалось, стеклянные плечи. 

На ум приходили только плавные движения и улыбки матери, которая, казалось, одним своим присутствием могла согнать печаль с лица отца. 

Это было так давно.

После успешной статьи, прогремевшей на весь Стамбул, имя Леона было на слуху, им заинтересовались крупные газеты; какой-то фонд, учреждённый греческой диаспорой в Турции, наградил Леона грамотой. Но, казалось, такой успех не особо его волновал.

— Люди все равно пропали, что мне до этих грамот, — с горькой усмешкой говорил Леон.

И он был тысячу раз прав, Хиляль не могла не соглашаться с ним. Ее восхищали смелость и рвение мужа, верность своему делу и желание добиться истины во что бы то ни стало. Она готова была быть рядом с ним, помогать и поддерживать. 

— Леон, — начала она с воодушевлением, — скоро будет демонстрация, мы можем...  
— Нет, — перебил он.  
— Но, Леон...  
— Я прошу тебя только об одном: держись от этого подальше, — говорил он серьезно, всем своим видом показывая, что не хотел больше обсуждать этот вопрос.

И так каждый раз, он полностью изолировал Хиляль от своей работы, не делился, над каким делом работал в данный момент, не обсуждал с ней свои заметки и статьи. Такой искусственный вакуум выводил девушку из себя и ужасно обижал. Она взрослый человек, журналистка, зачем пытаться защищать от вещей, которые ее не пугали? 

— Ты мне не доверяешь? — спрашивала она с обидой.  
— Если не тебе, то кому ещё я могу доверять, — ласково успокаивал ее Леон. — Я очень люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности.   
Хиляль обнимала мужа, тяжело вздыхая, раздираемая противоречивыми чувствами: его любовь наполняла ее счастьем и чувством защищенности, а ещё она сгорала от любопытства. 

***

В то утро Хиляль была переполнена решимости сделать именно так, как попросил Леон, а именно, после короткого рабочего дня пойти домой и спокойно дожидаться его возвращения с работы, пока на улице коллеги устраивали акцию в защиту прав журналистов. Она правда так и собиралась сделать, но стечение обстоятельств, построение звёзд на небе, а также всевозможные знаки и знамения, видно, решили совсем иначе. 

Около пяти вечера Хиляль все ещё была в редакции, заваленная листовками с последней статьей Халита Икбаля. Взрослые мужчины, работники газеты, казались сущими детьми, как только дело дошло до самой непосредственной организации акции. Хиляль по привычке все взвалила на свои плечи. Она и сама не поняла, как оказалась в самой гуще событий на главной улице Стамбула. 

Ситуация была не из приятных: мирная демонстрация вызвала неоднозначную реакцию у самих демонстрантов, послышались странные выкрики из толпы, совершенно противоречившие словам Икбаля. Кто-то разбил витрину у сувенирной лавки, что вызвало удивление и возмущение. Происходило что-то, будто специально подначивали толпу, по площади прошёлся ропот, а потом начался хаос.

Хиляль громко зачитывала содержание листовок и замерла, услышав шум то ли от хлопушки, то ли ещё от чего-то. Раздались крики перепуганных шумом людей, кто-то пытался вырваться из самой гущи, живая толпа задвигалась, раздираемая внутренними конфликтами. Девушка находилась в состоянии шока и не сразу поняла, что все вышло из-под контроля.

Последнее, что увидела Хиляль перед тем, как ее столкнули с небольшого постамента, было окровавленное лицо одного из друзей, который что-то пытался прокричать ей сквозь все это безумие. 

Потом была резкая боль: она ударилась боком о край каменного постамента. Времени перевести дыхание у неё не было, на толпу надвигались полицейские, и их вид ужаснул Хиляль. Это были не обычные стражи порядка со свистками, разгоняющие бунтующую молодёжь. Вооружённые люди в масках плотной линией вышагивали навстречу недоуменной толпе. Мирной, безоружной. 

Больше времени Хиляль терять не могла, она побежала, увидев, как четкая линия полицейских расформировалась. Вспышка, дым, крики. Хиляль бежала со всех ног, слыша топот за собой: за ней бежали двое с резиновыми дубинками. Она свернула за поворот, и ее чуть не сбил с ног высокий мужчина. Сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, эта заминка стоила ей драгоценных секунд, а полицейские уже были рядом. Девушка юркнула в небольшую нишу в проулке, сухими губами сбивчиво произнося молитву. 

Что же сейчас будет? 

Преследователи выскочили из-за угла как раз в этот же момент, но незнакомый мужчина двумя четкими ударами сбил их с ног, обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Хиляль, и ушёл в сторону откуда раздавались крики. 

Он пошёл к толпе.

***

Хиляль дрожащими руками толкнула дверь в редакцию, идти домой она не решалась: центральные улицы были оцеплены, над местом мирной демонстрации стоял дым, и все ещё раздавались крики. Сумку с телефоном она потеряла в толпе.

Все пошло прахом, абсолютно все.

Девушка трясущимися руками налила стакан с водой, бок горел, сердце билось где-то в горле, голова гудела. 

Голоса у входа заставили ее замереть. В редакцию зашёл ее недавний спаситель, придерживавший Османа за талию. Хиляль быстро справилась со своим удивлением и бросилась помогать.

— Там ещё есть раненные, — бросил незнакомец и пошел к выходу.

Хиляль лишь кивнула, нужно было найти аптечку и оказать первую помощь. 

— Я младший брат Хасана, — сказал ее спаситель, когда она обрабатывала его руку и благодарила за помощь, — меня зовут Мехмет.

Она лишь кивнула: словами было тяжело выразить, как вовремя он появился в тот злополучный момент.

— Это же вопиющее нарушение прав человека! — возмущалась Хиляль, накладывая повязку на разбитую голову Джезми. Видя, как побледнел ее неудачливый пациент, она ослабила хватку. Видимо в порыве гнева девушка увлеклась и исполняла медсестринские обязанности с травматическим рвением.

— Здоровья твоим рукам, Хиляль, — сказал Мехмет, поглаживая кисть, которую до этого обработала Хиляль.

— Это все, что я могу сделать, — беспомощно развела руками девушка. — Извините, друзья, в больнице вам оказали бы помощь намного лучше.

Хиляль мысленно поблагодарила свою неугомонную мать, которая заставляла девушку помогать ей в больнице в надежде, что Хиляль заинтересуется врачебным поприщем. Не заинтересовалась, к досаде матери, но навыки остались и, как оказалось, очень даже пригодились. 

У входа снова послышались громкие голоса, Хиляль с волнением посмотрела на коллег. Ведь они все здесь были в безопасности? Вряд ли кто-то придёт арестовывать журналистов в их редакции.  
Мехмет вышел проверить из-за чего весь шум.  
— Брат, — вернулся раздражённый Мехмет, — там какой-то иностранец, говорит, что ему нужно срочно зайти, никак не угомонится.

Вслед за ним ворвался Леон. Сердце Хиляль ушло в пятки при виде взволнованного и взлохмаченного мужа. Она совсем забыла ему позвонить, а он, наверное, переживал и искал ее.

— Хиляль, — сразу же подошёл к ней Леон, — с тобой все в порядке, ты не ранена?

Увидев, как резко побледнел Леон, она взглянула на испачканную кровью блузку и поспешила успокоить его.

— Со мной все хорошо, это не моя кровь.

Он обеспокоено осматривал девушку, а в редакции воцарилась тишина. Все глаза были обращены на них.

— Это мой муж, Леонидас Пападопулос, — представила его смущенная Хиляль.

Присутствующие перевели взгляды с неё на Леона. В другой ситуации она бы засмеялась от их синхронности.

— Ваша жена очень храбрая девушка, ее смелости могут многие позавидовать. Вы бы видели, как она вела себя во время этого хаоса, — сказал с улыбкой Осман.

— Так уж получилось, — быстро проговорила Хиляль, — нужна была моя помощь.

Заметив, как Леон крепко сжал губы, она решила, что лучше мужу знать как можно меньше о ее поведение во время демонстрации. 

Совсем необязательно посвящать его в детали. 

***

Придя домой, она хотела принять душ, закутаться в тёплое одеяло рядом с Леоном и обо всем забыть. Хиляль охнула от неожиданной боли в боку, снимая с себя блузку. День был мучительно долгим, и адреналин в крови, держащий ее на ногах, сошёл на нет. Она чувствовала ноющую боль во всем теле, бок нестерпимо болел и горел, от резких движений в глазах темнело. 

— Что такое? — обеспокоено спросил Леон, заходя в спальню.

Хиляль беспомощно подняла на него глаза, по щекам потекли слезы. Он медленно подошёл к девушке и раздвинул полы блузки, которую она так и не смогла стянуть с себя от боли.

— Хиляль, — в ужасе прошептал Леон, — что там произошло?

Весь бок был сплошным синяком, цветущим ужасными красками.

— Случайно вышло, — всхлипнула Хиляль, пока он с невероятной осторожностью помогал ей раздеться. 

Леон больше не задал ни одного вопроса, он молча смазал мазью ее ноющий бок, раскрыл кровать и помог ей лечь, следя, чтобы ни одно лишнее движение не принесло болевых ощущений. Хиляль тихо плакала, стараясь не всхлипывать, и слушала звенящую тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате.  
Леон лёг рядом, укрыв их обоих. Она не видела его лица, свет был выключен, и чувствовала лишь дыхание мужа на своих волосах, лёжа на здоровом боку.

— Нам нужно было поехать в больницу, — обеспокоено произнёс Леон.

Хиляль покачала головой. Она никуда не хотела идти, никого не хотела видеть. Хорошо было только дома, рядом с ним.

— Леон, — позвала она его, поражаясь, как жалко прозвучала.

— Ты можешь мне пообещать только одну вещь? — она вслушивалась в его напряженный голос, хорошо зная, как сейчас эта новая морщинка собралась между его бровями, а у неё не было даже сил обернуться и успокоить его, обнять.

— Что? — попыталась взять себя в руки Хиляль.

— Ты больше никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не будешь подвергать свою жизнь такому риску! — его голос, казалось, звенел в этой густой мучительной темноте.

— Леон, я и не собиралась... — начала девушка, но он ее перебил, положив руку на плечо.  
Она хотела обернуться, но охнула от боли и легла на спину. Муж коснулся тёплыми губами ее виска, целуя волосы, щеки, лоб, настойчиво коснулся губ.

— Просто пообещай! — его тихий голос казался ей слишком громким, слишком резким, а в почерневших глазах было столько муки, что Хиляль хотелось прогнать ее немедленно, чтобы вернуть спокойный ровный свет мягкого пламени. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула она, всем сердцем веря, что не позволит больше такой боли исказить его взгляд.

***

Сидеть без действия было совсем не в правилах Хиляль. Как очевидец произошедшего, она, не откладывая в долгий ящик, на следующий же день написала разгромную статью, подробно описывая произошедшее в самом сердце Стамбула. Ее возмущению не было предела, она допечатывала уже последние строки, когда с работы вернулся Леон.

— За что ты так с компьютером? — приподняв бровь, спросил Леон.

Хиляль взглянула на несчастную клавиатуру, которая доживала не лучшие дни под мстительными пальцами своей разгоряченной хозяйки. 

— Я почти закончила, сейчас отправлю брату Хасану. и можем ужинать, — сказала она, подставляя мужу щеку для поцелуя.

— Как твой бок? — спросил Леон, ласково проведя по ее щеке.

— За последние полчаса после твоего звонка ничего не изменилось, все хорошо, — усмехнулась Хиляль.

— Смейся, смейся, — нахмурился Леон, — я как представлю, что могло произойти, мне дышать тяжело становиться.

Хиляль встала и обняла мужа.

— Не преувеличивай, все же обошлось, спасибо большое Мехмету, он вовремя подоспел. И вообще все позади, ничего же не случилось.

Леон хотел что-то возразить, но прозвучал звонок его телефона.

— Я сейчас подойду, — быстро проговорил он, заходя в спальню и закрывая дверь за собой.

Хиляль с горечью смотрела на закрытую дверь. Ее синяк сойдет, со временем боль утихнет, но что же делать с этим она не знала. Леон просил ее быть осторожной, не рисковать своей жизнью, а чем занимался он сам, Хиляль и не представляла.

Постоянные недомолвки… Он никогда не говорил по телефону, если девушка была рядом, и эта абсолютно ненужная конспирация медленно выводила Хиляль из равновесия. Что он скрывал? Какой опасности себя подвергал? Что за расследование вел? Почему такая таинственность?

Хиляль отправила законченную статью и занялась ужином. В голове крутились мысли, каждая мрачней предыдущей. Она верила Леону, знала, что их взгляды на жизнь и идеалы слишком похожи, что он никогда не переступил бы через себя, слишком честным и принципиальным был он человеком. 

Положив на стол горячее, Хиляль подошла к двери и открыла ее. Леон стоял спиной, все ещё занятый разговором. Он старался не повышать голос, но по тому, как он нервно взмахнул рукой, а потом взъерошил волосы, Хиляль поняла, что разговор был не из приятных. Она хотела позвать его, но любопытство взяло вверх.  
— Я сам поеду, — с жаром говорил Леон, — это дело нельзя оставлять просто так, вся информация у меня!   
Он с шумом выдохнул: похоже, ему возражали на другом конце провода.  
— Какая мне разница, кто эти люди, каждый должен отвечать за свои дела!  
— Леон, — негромко позвала Хиляль, решив обнаружить своё присутствие. Быть пойманной за таким нелицеприятным занятием ей совсем не хотелось, — ужин готов.  
— Я потом перезвоню, — резко сказал Леон и выключил телефон.

Они ели в тишине. Хиляль бросала на него взгляды исподлобья, думая, как поступить дальше. Так много хотелось спросить, но что-то ее сдерживало. 

Хиляль сама была довольно скрытным человеком, о ее переживаниях, надеждах и проблемах мало кто знал, она делилась только с очень близкими людьми. Леон был ближе всех, у неё не было от него ни одной тайны, ни одного секрета, она не смогла бы что-то скрывать, даже если бы захотела. Когда он смотрел на Хиляль, спокойный и понимающий, язык не слушался, и она рассказывала все. Сейчас впервые Хиляль с грустью осознала, что существовали вещи, которые не могли оставаться неизменными. Если Хиляль было тяжело скрывать что-то от Леона, то для него в этом не было никаких проблем.

— Почему ты не ешь? — спросил Леон.  
Она вяло ковыряла вилкой салат, пытаясь собраться и принять правильное решение.  
— Я слышала твой разговор, — быстро сказала Хиляль, опять язык опередил ее мысли. С досадой она увидела, как Леон отложил приборы.  
— Что ты слышала? — спокойно спросил Леон, делая вид, что это было не так уж и важно.  
— Только последнюю фразу, — тихо ответила Хиляль, — кто эти люди? О ком ты говорил?  
— Хиляль, — начал Леон, губы превратились в жесткую линию, — я не хочу, чтобы ты в это вмешивалась.  
— Почему ты так ведёшь себя? Ты не понимаешь, как мне обидно и больно из-за такого отношения? — не выдержала Хиляль. — Ты постоянно все скрываешь, прячешь.  
Леон взял ее за руку.  
— Извини, я не хотел, чтобы ты так себя чувствовала, — мягко произнёс он, — я обещаю, когда придёт время, ты все узнаешь.  
— Ты уедешь куда-то? — с беспокойством спросила Хиляль.  
Леон скептически приподнял бровь.  
— Кажется, ты слышала больше, чем последнюю фразу.  
— Я все равно ничего не поняла, — с досадой ответила Хиляль.  
— Есть вещи, о которых тебе лучше не знать, — закончил разговор Леон. — Налей мне воды, пожалуйста.

Хиляль резко встала из-за стола, ножки стула противно проскрипели по полу. Вот так же действовали эти ненавистные слова Леона на ее нервную систему. Она с шумом поставила стакан с водой на стол и отошла к окну, все кипело внутри. Как же она ненавидела такие слова, подводившие черту, воздвигавшие стены. Будто были Леон, Хиляль и между ними эти «вещи, о которых ей лучше не знать».

Она чувствовала на себе взгляд мужа и надеялась, что все будет как раньше: Хиляль сварит крепкий кофе после ужина, они сядут рядышком на мягкий уютный диван и будут говорить обо всем, без недомолвок, без секретов. 

Было слышно только, как за окном проехала машина, чужие дети шумели под окнами и ещё какой-то назойливый шум.

— Твой телефон, — сказал Леон, и девушка не сразу сообразила, что этот раздражавший звук исходил от мобильного, оставшегося на столе.  
Ее подмывало выйти в другую комнату и закрыть дверь, чтобы Леон ничего не услышал, но поняв, как глупо и по-детски она себя вел, Хиляль вернулась к столу, ответив на звонок.

— Статью я получил, — быстро заговорил брат Хасан, — несколько дней не приходи сюда, здесь проверки.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Хиляль, нахмурившись, и положила трубку.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Леон, видя, как она взволнована.  
— Есть вещи, о которых тебе лучше не знать, — не сдержавшись, съязвила Хиляль.  
— Проверки начались, — усмехнулся Леон.  
Она продолжала хмуро смотреть на довольное лицо мужа, который обожал из себя строить самого умного.

— Если хочешь, пойдём на набережной поедим мороженое, — предложил Леон.

Хиляль с возмущением посмотрел на мужа: ей что было пять лет, и все проблемы можно было решить мороженым? Он издевался над ней?

Встав из-за стола, она резко пошла к выходу, бросив на ходу:

— Я хочу фисташковое с шоколадной крошкой.

Оставаться дома не было сил, хотелось выбраться отсюда. Возможно, свежий воздух поможет успокоиться и найти ответы на вопросы, которые не давали ей покоя. 

Леон шёл рядом и улыбался, как раньше, будто между ними не было секретов. А даже если и были, ведь это можно решить?

***

В городе напряжение все росло, это было практически осязаемо. Под видимым спокойствием скрывалась неприкрытая угроза, которая обязательно должна была найти выход. Рабочие будни последние несколько недель после уличных беспорядков были очень спокойны и неторопливы как у неё, так и у Леона. 

Ее коллеги ещё не отошли после прихода мужа-грека. Они сразу признали в нем практически скандально известного репортера, опубликовавшего данные по делу об исчезнувших журналистах, но больше всех поразил именно факт их брака. Хиляль чувствовала на себе удивленные, порой недоуменные взгляды, закипая от мысли, что в этой хваленой оппозиционной типографии у некоторых взгляды были шириной со спичечную головку. 

Хиляль зашла в подъезд, в руках были покупки, а в мыслях кружились идеи для новой статьи. В такое время нужно было разрушать стереотипы, Халит Икбаль не должен был молчать.

Ей навстречу шла пожилая соседка, которая жила над ними. Она взглянула на Хиляль и недовольно всплеснула руками.

— Добрый вечер, Насибе-ханым, что-то случилось? — вежливо спросила Хиляль.  
— Был бы добрым этот вечер, никакого уважения к возрасту, пришлось из-за этого грубияна по лестнице спускаться и подниматься, — причитала женщина.

Хиляль обречённо взглянула на пакеты в руках: такая перспектива ее совсем не радовала. Да и в новом доме такое было редкостью. Она подошла к лифту, у которого стоял мужчина в рабочей форме.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась Хиляль и спросила, — лифт не работает?  
Мужчина бросил на неё взгляд исподлобья, а потом нажал на кнопку, вызывая лифт.  
— Все работает, проходите, пожалуйста, — придержал для неё галантно дверь работник.

Хиляль с улыбкой зашла и нажала на кнопку своего этажа, сразу же загоревшуюся красным. На пятый этаж тащиться с тяжёлыми пакетами ей совсем не хотелось, хорошо, что к ее приходу все неполадки исправили. 

Между четвёртым и пятым этажом лифт внезапно остановился. Хиляль, слишком погружённая в свои мысли, не сразу обратила на это внимание, но когда заметила, то попыталась вызвать работника. К тому же, он только что был внизу и вряд ли успел бы далеко уйти. Сегодня с утра все было нормально, что вдруг случилось с этим дурацким лифтом? Может детишки с третьего этажа опять играли, у них была раздражительная забава нажимать на все кнопки подряд, а замученная мать неугомонных тройняшек закатывала глаза и умоляюще просила их вести себя прилично. 

Хиляль снова нажала на звонок, ответа не последовало. Она вытащила телефон, который в этом лифте был абсолютно бесполезен. Было пол шестого вечера, Леон должен был быть дома к восьми. Если ее не заметят раньше, то он уж точно обнаружит исчезновение своей жены.

Хиляль давно уже сложила пакеты в углу лифта и взглянула на экран телефона: уже прошёл мучительно долгий час. Кнопка вызова не работала, на ее попытки дозваться соседей никто не обратил внимание, она пнула двери лифта, но все безуспешно.

Потом последовал глухой звук, все кнопки разом загорелись, Хиляль вздохнула с облегчением, но к ее изумлению через секунду так же стремительно все потухло. 

Все абсолютно.

Хиляль оказалось в темноте.

Кромешной. 

Ее никогда не пугала темнота. В Измире в их большом доме она любила спускаться ночами по лестнице за водой, наощупь считая ступени и проверяя собственную память, но сейчас полная тишина вызывала тревогу. 

В доме был всего один лифт, неужели никто не заметил неполадки, неужели не слышны были ее крики? Слишком яркий экран телефона в кромешной темноте показывал, что она здесь уже второй час. Если даже все ее безмозглые соседи не замечали, что происходило у них под носом, то скоро придет Леон. 

Мало осталось.

Казалось, что воздух в лифте стал слишком густым, было тяжело дышать, Хиляль сбросила с плеч куртку и расстегнула пуговицы на тонкой блузке у самого горла. Она в гневе снова пнула двери лифта, но легкие туфли служили очень ненадежной защитой, и сразу же заболела нога. 

Девушка опустилась в углу лифта на пол. Казалось, что время остановилось, бесполезный телефон ярко горел в темноте, ослепляя глаза, секунды длились мучительно медленно.

В голову пришла мысль, которую она быстро отогнала. Вдруг ее не найдут, забудут, и она останется здесь одна, в темноте. Но такого не могло случится, отмела мысль Хиляль, чувствуя, как волосы липнут к потному лбу, Леон обязательно придёт.

Обязательно. 

Свет экрана погас, было слишком жарко, слишком тихо. Слишком темно.

Мучительно медленно текло время в этом кромешном мраке, сменялись секунды, минуты, а может быть, уже и часы. Хиляль не знала, не понимала, спина болела, губы пересохли, она хотела домой. Пусть все уже закончится.

Потом двери лифта открылись, ее подхватили сильные руки. Последнее, что она слышала перед тем, как потеряла сознание, был испуганный голос Леона. Она хотела спросить у него, жива ли она ещё, и если жива, почему он так кричал. Все же было хорошо, но звук из горла не шёл. 

***

Она никогда не понимала почему и не могла бы привести ни одного логического объяснения, но на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствовала, что это и была их точка невозврата. В тот день что-то случилось, что-то важное, сводившее Леона с ума, разрушавшее их жизнь, но что именно, она не могла понять. Леон молчал, его взгляд тускнел, у губ появилась складка, даже походка, казалось, изменилась, будто на его плечи легла неподъёмная ноша, с каждым днём неумолимо придавливавшая его к земле.

Больше всего Хиляль убивало молчание Леона и полное отрицание происходящего.

После этого дня Хиляль старалась не заходить в лифт одна, только с Леоном, или предпочитала пользоваться лестницами. Ей стало некомфортно находится в помещениях, где было мало света и закрыты все двери. Она не могла засыпать в полной темноте. Страх надолго стал постоянным спутником ее жизни. 

Хиляль бросила взгляд на часы на запястье, Мехмет и остальные ребята ждали в участке. Она внезапно разозлилась на саму себя. Сколько ещё она могла сидеть на этой скамейке, с этой дурацкой кофемашиной и копаться в своём прошлом? 

Какая разница, когда все началось? Какая разница, почему все случилось именно так? Факт оставался фактом, между ними было все кончено, и нужно было быстрее смириться и принять эту правду. 

Больше не было Хиляль и Леона, все в прошлом. Как же мерзко она сейчас себя чувствовала, думая о своей личной жизни, когда друзья боролись за их общее дело и нуждались в ее помощи.

Хиляль встала со скамейки. Что она изменила бы, сидя здесь, на что она надеялась? Леон имел очень много возможностей и дома, и пока она сидела тут, подойти, позвать ее, остановить, объяснить все. Но он предпочитал быть верным самому себе, закрыться в этом ненавистном молчании, которое и разрушило их жизнь. 

Наверное, он во всем винил ее: за несдержанность, за вспыльчивость. Сколько раз она перекручивала в голове события их жизни, ругала за слова, брошенные в гневе, думала, что погорячилась, столько раз ей хотелось подойти к Леону и сказать, что она была, наверное, не права, что, возможно, все ещё можно было решить.

А потом она начинала думать о другом случае, о своих подозрениях. На все ее обвинения Леон ответил молчанием, не подтвердил своего участия в этой отвратительной истории, но она не могла больше с этим жить. Как можно быть рядом с человеком, которому больше не доверяешь, как можно держать за руку того, кто больше не доверяет тебе?

До участка она смогла бы доехать на такси, где-то минут через двадцать она уже была бы на месте. Хиляль взглянула в последний раз на пустое окно своей квартиры, зная, что не найдёт там никого, удобнее схватила дурацкую кофемашину и направилась к главной дороге.

Она сделала несколько шагов, когда каблук застрял в железной решетке на вымощенной тропинке между детской площадкой и проезжей частью. Хиляль постаралась освободить туфлю, но та не поддавалась, она дёрнула сильнее и услышала треск.

Каблук сломался, к тому же она неудобно вывернула ногу и вскрикнула от боли.

Во всем был виноват Леон, все из-за него: эти чёртовы решетки, эта идиотская кофемашина, этот дурацкий дом с ужасным сломаным лифтом и пустыми окнами, - во всем был виноват только Леон. 

Она обречённо доковыляла обратно до скамейки, не очень бережно поставила кофеварку и посмотрела на испорченные туфли. Злость волнами накатывала на неё. Во что превратилась ее жизнь, если она не могла даже уйти из этого проклятого двора, привязанная невидимыми силами к этому дому и к этому человеку, который даже не удосужился выйти за ней и сказать, что они были оба не правы, что он ничего не знал и не делал? 

Она, не глядя, швырнула испорченную туфлю, сняла с себя другую и швырнула следом в кусты неподалёку, ее руки уже потянулись к кофемашине, когда она заметила, как напуганная мамочка спрятала ребёнка за спиной.

Она посмотрела на свои босые ноги и с ужасом поняла, что и уйти теперь не могла.

Во всем был виноват Леон.

***

Во всем был виноват только он сам, и больше никто. 

Леон вышел вслед за девушкой через минуту после того, как Хиляль разочарованно хлопнула дверью, поставив жирную точку в их отношениях.

Она сбежала по лестнице, и Леон обречённо воспользовался лифтом. Каждый раз заходя в него, Леон боролся с желанием разбить свою голову о зеркальную поверхность, но разве это решило бы хоть что-то? 

Вряд ли, и это он слишком хорошо понимал.

Стоя неподалёку, Леон беспомощно смотрел, как любимая плачет, как слезы стекали по ее щекам, и во всем был виноват только он.

Леон пытался найти в себе силы и достаточно мужества, чтобы подойти и, наконец, рассказать, что так мучило его, через что ему пришлось пройти. Но тогда пришлось бы открыть и совсем нелицеприятную правду. 

Возможно, Хиляль бы поняла его.

Он сдался, у него ничего не получилось. Как журналист, Леон потерпел сокрушительное фиаско, все его крылья обрезали, отобрали все, над чем он работал. И самое ужасное, он отдал все сам, отказался от проектов, от амбиций, от расследования.

Возможно, Хиляль смогла бы принять это.

Когда девушка поднялась на ноги, чтобы уйти, ему показалось, что жизнь вытекает сквозь пальцы, последняя надежда тает, ведь пока она была рядом, все ещё было за что держаться. Хиляль никогда не сдавалась, никогда не отступала, Леон слишком хорошо знал это, любил в ней это. Но если уйдёт она, что останется?

Увидев, как она вернулась, Леон возликовал. Ее бешеный темперамент вызвал улыбку на его лице, хотя потом он подумал, что, скорее всего, Хиляль швырнула туфли, представляя себе вместо цветущего куста его, Леона, голову.

Но он был не против.

Возможно, Хиляль смогла бы простить его, хотя Леон никогда не простит себя.

Главное, чтобы она жила.


	7. Chapter 7

_Прости! И если так судьбою  
Нам суждено — навек прости!  
Пусть ты безжалостна — с тобою  
Вражды мне сердца не снести._

_Не может быть, чтоб повстречала  
Ты непреклонность чувства в том,  
На чьей груди ты засыпала  
Невозвратимо-сладким сном!_

_Джоржд Гордон Байрон_

 

Леон смотрел немигающим взглядом на чёрную флешку у себя на столе. Перекинул из правой руки в левую несколько раз. 

Нужно было принять решение. 

Быстро. 

Времени было в обрез. 

Пронзительный звонок разрезал густую тишину душной комнаты. Леон ослабил ворот рубашки, знакомый номер на экране означал только одно.

Времени ещё меньше, чем он думал.

— Нам нужно встретиться, — услышал он напряженный голос тестя на другой линии, — срочно.

Отбойные гудки.

Это было не приглашение, это был приказ.

Леон думал, что уехав из Греции, смог избавиться от этого сухого мира званий и регалий, однако, куда бы ты ни направился, все оставалось неизменным. 

От жизни не убежать.

— Забудь про это дело, — сказал полковник Джевдет, устало потирая виски в полумраке дешевой стамбульской чайханы.  
— Я просто делаю свою работу, — упрямо отвечал Леон.  
— Ты не понимаешь, чем рискуешь, — терпеливо пытался донести до него тесть, — это дело тебе не по зубам. В прошлый раз ты вышел сухим из воды, — сказал Джевдет, и, не смотря на возмущение Леона, продолжил, — в этот раз так не будет, слишком многое на кону! Если эта информация выйдет наружу, полетят головы с плеч!  
— Пусть отвечают за свои поступки, — на лице зятя заиграли желваки, он решил идти до конца.  
— Я и не подозревал, что вы до такой степени похожи, — лицо Джевдета скривила невеселая улыбка, причину которой было сложно трактовать: одобрение или осуждение?  
— Я смогу защитить себя и свою семью, — закончил он, как ему казалось, абсолютно бесполезный разговор. 

Леон твёрдо верил в то, что говорил. 

***

Пронзительный ветер с моря пробирал до костей. Он не чувствовал холода, мозг кипел, разрываясь от мыслей, которые уже несколько недель не давали покоя. Идти домой сразу после работы, смотреть в глаза Хиляль, не имея права рассказать то, что творилось в душе, было невыносимо. Леон, каждый раз видя разочарование в ее глазах и немой упрёк, успокаивал себя, что осталось совсем немного, и он все ей расскажет. 

Можно было раздумывать сколько угодно, но в итоге все равно приходилось принимать решение. 

Леон принял. 

Он не смог бы отступить: с таким материалом все взорвется, молчать было бы подлостью.

Леон забежал в подъезд дома: нужно было быстро собрать сумку, чтобы успеть на самолёт.

На часах было половина двенадцатого, Леон нетерпеливо остановился у лифта, но работник в форме указал на табличку о неисправности и посоветовал воспользоваться лестницей. 

На звонок никто не ответил, Леон потянулся за ключами, удивляясь, почему Хиляль до сих пор не было дома.   
Хотя, наверное, так было лучше. Он должен был вернуться уже завтра к вечеру, тогда и поговорили бы. 

Взяв свой кожаный портфель и все необходимое, Леон прикоснулся к нагрудному карману, где надежно хранилась флешка. 

Было очень поздно, Леон набрал номер Хиляль: неужели опять что-то случилось в редакции, ему абсолютно не нравился этот новый ее коллега, слишком радикально настроенный. От такого жди одни проблемы.

Абонент был недоступен. 

Леон хотел ещё раз набрать номер жены, но зазвонил его телефон. 

Номер на экране не высветился.

***

Леон прижимал к себе Хиляль, прислушиваясь с волнением к каждому ее вздоху, отсчитывая каждый удар сердца, и обреченно понимал, что проиграл.

Они все были правы. 

Все: беспринципные подонки, которые выбрали своей мишенью его беззащитную жену, полковник Джевдет, который требовал, чтобы Леон отступил, зная методы своих коллег. 

А ещё был прав его отец. 

—Ты слаб, Леон, - говорил генерал Василий назидательно юному лейтенанту, — а окружающие стервятники всегда внимательно ищут твоё слабое место, а потом тебя просто уничтожат.

Леон проиграл, он сдался. 

Чёрная флешка прожигала карман: завтра она будет покоиться на дне Босфора. 

Самолёт улетел без одного пассажира.

Чтобы ни было на кону, выбор был неизменен. 

Леон всегда выбирал Хиляль.

***

Ничего серьёзного в тот день не произошло, Хиляль была уверена, а все вокруг, особенно Леон, преувеличивали. Она просто перепугалась, было слишком жарко, да и вообще, девушка могла назвать миллион причин, почему она потеряла сознание, но не было ни одного основания так сходить с ума.

А Леон, казалось, просто сходил с ума последние недели после этого происшествия.

Ужин был практически готов, Хиляль чувствовала себя прекрасно. Не смотря на беспричинное беспокойство Леона и нежелание выпускать ее из дома одну, Хиляль прошлась по магазинам, накупила продукты и очень довольная вернулась домой.

Она не считала себя каким-то виртуозом на кухне, но это был особенный день для них с Леоном, и хотелось подчеркнуть это хотя бы любимыми блюдами мужа. Скромный букетик с белыми цветами она поставила в хрустальную вазу в центре стола. 

Ровно пять лет тому назад в дождливый день она забежала в заброшенную типографию, именно в тот день Хиляль встретила Леона. Последнее время их жизнь была похожа больше на шероховатую поверхность старой тропинки, заросшей буйным плющом, чем на цветущий ухоженный сад, но в ее сердце билась надежда, что нужна была лишь рука опытного садовника, немного усилий, и все будет как прежде.

Она и сама не знала, почему чувствовала себя виноватой. Леон ужасно перепугался за ее жизнь в тот злополучный день, отметая все уверения, что она в полном порядке. Хиляль не хотелось его волновать. Казалось, все изменения в ее поведении, которые были последствиями долгого пребывания в замкнутом пространстве ужасно огорчали его, а иногда и злили. 

Леон вернулся с работы в хорошем настроении, нежно поцеловал жену, похвалив аппетитный аромат, который чувствовался в подъезде.

Они сели друг напротив друга за столом, сервированным праздничной посудой, специально по такому случаю Леон откупорил бутылку вина.

— Все великолепно, — сказал он с улыбкой, когда они закончили с горячим.  
Хиляль нежно улыбнулась.  
— Я ещё хотела сделать твой любимый десерт, но, кажется, специальная смесь выпала из пакета, пока я поднималась, — сказал она с досадой.  
Леон нахмурился.  
— Ты опять поднималась на пятый этаж по лестнице?  
Хиляль прокляла свой длинный язык.  
— Мне так спокойней, — ответила она, разглаживая бумажную салфетку.  
Леон отложил приборы.  
— Хиляль, — начал он, а она уже знала, о чем будет этот разговор, повторявшийся уже раз двадцать после дурацкого происшествия с лифтом. Она могла бы повторить за ним каждое слово, — я тебе уже много раз говорил, тебе нечего бояться! Не позволяй страху взять верх, ты в полной безопасности.  
— Я знаю, — ответила она, — а вдруг опять застрянет лифт? Пусть лучше его уже починят полностью.  
— Не будет такого больше, — с абсолютно непонятной ей уверенностью заявил Леон.  
— Почему ты так уверен? Все бывает в жизни, я и в первый раз не думала, что лифт может сломаться, — все пыталась объяснить свой иррациональный страх Хиляль.  
— Я сказал, такого больше не будет, — с надрывом воскликнул Леон, абсолютно испортив всю приятную атмосферу вечера.  
— Что с тобой происходит? Чего ты так зациклился на этом лифте? — прокричала в ответ Хиляль.  
— Ничего не происходит, ты просто позволяешься страхам руководить собой! — Леон резко встал из-за стола, отворачиваясь от жены, что вывело ее ещё сильнее.  
— Мои страхи, мои действия! Что хочу, то и делаю! — упрямо сжала губы она.  
— Хиляль, не выводи меня, — предупреждающе сказал Леон.  
— Леон, ты, по-моему, и так постоянно на взводе, есть причина или нет, — поставила точку в этом испорченном вечере Хиляль и встала из-за стола. — Я налью чаю.

Она вернулась в комнату через несколько минут, Леон стоял у дверей, надевая куртку.

— Чай готов, — тихо сказала она, не совсем понимая, что он делал.  
— Я не хочу, меня ждут на работе, — ответил Леон, направляясь к выходу.

Хиляль развела руками 

— Ты же только пришёл,— тихо сказала она его уходящей спине.

Входная дверь уже хлопнула. Она вздрогнула и осталась одна с небольшим подносом в руках.   
Хиляль застыла, все ещё не веря, что Леон и правда просто ушёл. Огромный ком встал у самого горла, не давая вздохнуть.

Что с ним происходило?

Хиляль с силой бросила поднос на пол, осколки разлетелись по комнате. Внутри все дрожало, словно пробуждался уснувший когда-то вулкан, успокоенный волшебной мелодией, обещавшей защиту и покой, но поверхность трескалась с каждый днём, неумолимо приближая закономерный конец. 

Потом она в одиночестве собирала осколки, которые было уже не склеить, как было невозможно уже спасти этот ужасный вечер.

***

— Типичная мужская реакция, — поставила авторитетный диагноз Йылдыз, поглаживая свой округлившийся живот, — все они паникеры и истерички, твой Леон не оказался исключением, хоть ты все время и воображаешь, что он самый необыкновенный.

Хиляль нахмурилась: ничего такого она вовсе никогда не воображала, а то, что ее муж не был похож ни на одного мужчину, которого она знала, было фактом. 

— Он становится просто невыносимым, — пожаловалась Хиляль, для неё самой ее тон был совершенно непривычен, как и подобный разговор, но кому ещё, кроме сестры, она могла открыться в таких щекотливых вопросах супружеской жизни.

— Все они невыносимые, — подытожила Йылдыз. — Если ты не будешь доедать свой десерт, дай его мне, — потребовала она, и Хиляль подвинула порцию торта, к которой даже не притронулась.

— Не смотри на меня так, это все твой племянник, он такой же прожорливый, как его отец, — вздохнула сестра, вызвав на лице Хиляль улыбку. 

Йылдыз с беременностью ещё больше расцвела и стала только прекрасней, и ее муж, сдувавший с любимый жены пылинки, не знал, как лучше угодить своей капризной красавице, иногда своей суетливой заботой вызывая у неё приступы раздражения.

— Леон делает из мухи слона, ты делаешь из мухи слона, все у вас гипертрофированно, оба витаете в облаках и придумываете на пустом месте проблемы. — заявила Йылдыз и продолжила, размахивая десертной ложкой, как указкой, — Вот, например, моя жизнь в последнее время просто невыносима. Якуб приходит поздно вечером и постоянно хочет пообщаться со своим ребёнком и погладить мой живот.

Хиляль улыбнулась:

— Это же так мило.

— Было бы,— перебила ее Йылдыз,— если бы меня не тошнило от его одеколона! Но напрямую я ему сказать пока не могу, терпеть это тоже не могу, и как мне вообще жить?

Хиляль невесело улыбнулась. Она не смогла открыть сестре все, лишь только верхушку айсберга проблем, которые перевернули ее жизнь. Хиляль не могла рассказать, что стала отчаянной трусихой, что могла проснуться в темноте и от ужаса забыть, как дышать, и только крепкие объятия мужа и его голос помогали успокоиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Но был ещё один момент, который она бы просто не смогла объяснить сестре. Леон был так близко и одновременно так далеко, ей казалось, что расстояние становилось все больше и больше, а паузы в их разговорах все длиннее и длиннее. 

Хиляль казалось, что она теряла частичку себя самой. И самое ужасное было то, что никто бы не смог понять, что она испытывала. А единственный человек, который всегда понимал, словно не слышал или не хотел слышать.

Йылдыз продолжала жаловаться на своего мужа, на неудобные диванчики в этом кафе, рассказывала о модном магазине с детской одеждой, а Хиляль снова и снова прокручивала вчерашний вечер, который выбил ее из равновесия.

В тот момент такой вечер казался ей из ряда вон выходящим, но уже совсем скоро и это стало закономерностью и реальностью их с Леоном отношений.

***

Хиляль находила, чем себя занять: столько людей нуждались в помощи и защите. Повсеместно нарушались права женщин, детей, притеснялись этнические группы. Хиляль писала статьи о бесконечных жертвах политического безразличия, ужасалась террористическим беспределом и государственной продажности. Петля на шее все сильней затягивалась, газеты закрывались, журналисты пропадали, а в прессе писалась совсем другая выгодная правда. 

Последние месяцы работа в редакции кипела, она все чаще задерживалась допоздна, что ужасно злило Леона, но почему-то Хиляль это не особо волновало. А могло быть и так, что расчетливая журналистка делала это специально: ей хотелось, чтобы муж чаще звонил, она будто провоцировала его на разговор, стараясь разрушить эти бесконечные молчание и замкнутость. Даже разругаться в пух и прах для неё было лучше, чем его нахмуренное печальное беззвучие. 

За окном асфальт уже плавился от невыносимой летней жары, а в их отношениях все так же дули северные ветры, сменяясь временным потеплением.

— Позвони на работу и предупреди, что не сможешь выйти, — сказал в то утро Леон, надевая пиджак.  
Она и так сегодня собиралась остаться дома, но внутренняя вредность взяла вверх.  
— Почему? У меня полно работы, я не могу сидеть дома без дела, пока... - затараторила Хиляль, но Леон схватил ее за плечи и притянул к себе, заставляя замолчать.  
— Я просто прошу тебя, — на выдохе сказала Леон, — будь сегодня дома и никуда не выходи.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно согласилась Хиляль, с волнением провожая мужа взглядом.

 

Полдня Хиляль разбирала книжный шкаф, который уже ломился от постоянных приобретений Леона, потом попереключала каналы на телевизоре, пытаясь найти хоть что-то интересное. В итоге, переставив несколько раз разноцветные подушки на диване, Хиляль поняла, что она или расплавится от этой жары или с ума сойдёт в четырёх стенах.

На телефон пришло короткое сообщение. Джезми молил о помощи, он был завален бумагами и понятие не имел, что с ними делать. Недолго думая, девушка взяла сумочку и собралась выйти. Хиляль была уверена, что успеет обратно до прихода мужа, чтобы он не волновался и не занудствовал лишний раз.

Редакция была похожа на растревоженный улей, каждый сновал по своим делам, брат Хасан заперся в кабинете. Хиляль занялась своими обязанностями, но когда весь материал для нового выпуска был готов и проверен для ознакомления редактора, она с ужасом взглянула на часы.

В редакцию вбежал работник.  
— Дороги перекрыты, что-то странное происходит в городе, — взволновано поделился он, — лучше переждать какое-то время и не выходить.

Леон должен был уже скоро вернуться с работы. Она решила набрать ему и предупредить: лучше уж так, чем он увидит пустую квартиру и будет волноваться.

Абонент был недоступен. Она попыталась ещё раз, но с тем же успехом.

Лучше уже как-то добраться до дома и там переждать. С этими намерениями она уже собиралась выйти, когда ее остановил Лютфю.

— Хиляль, это не шутки, в городе полно военных, все вооружены, что-то здесь не чисто. Подожди немного, я сам тебя потом провожу.

Хиляль с беспокойством смотрела, как за окном быстро сгущались сумерки, и вечер медленно переходил в ночь. До Леона все так же не получалось дозвониться, потом сотрудники редакции с ужасом заметили, что сотовые телефоны в принципе не работали, как и социальные сети. 

Хиляль нервно сидела на своём рабочем месте, ногой отбивая ритм, который уже сводил ее с ума. На улицах были слышны крики, появилась информация, что в город ввели военную технику.

А потом поступила новость, которая привела всех в ужас. 

В Стамбуле военный переворот. 

Новостная сводка была скудной, неинформативной, и каждая новая деталь приводила в ещё больший шок.

Объявлен комендантский час и чрезвычайное положение.

Телевидение под контролем бунтующих.

Мосты через Босфор перекрыты, город обездвижен и полностью находится под властью военных. 

Это революция.

Для Хиляль все эти слова потеряли смысл и слились только в одно: Леон не сможет добраться до дома, пока все это не закончится, если только он уже не выехал или, ещё хуже, застрял на мосту, пытаясь добраться до дома… Мучительные мысли кружились в ее голове, пока она снова и снова набирала номер Леона, зная, что ответ будет неизменен.

По телевидению через ведущего новостей бунтовщики диктовали свои условия и требования.

Они следили, смотря на мелькающий экран, как обе стороны призывали то оставаться на своих местах и не совершать необдуманных действий, то брать оружие и выходить на улицу, защищая собственную свободу.

У Хиляль кружилась голова от бесконечных мундиров, серьезных нахмуренных лиц, которые что-то кричали и провозглашали с экрана. Минуты складывались в часы, время, словно горячая смола, медленно растекалось, обжигая оголённые нервы. 

Она не могла успокоиться. Где Леон? Все ли с ним в порядке? Только бы он был жив. Только бы не пострадал. Где-то в городе раздавались выстрелы, были слышны непонятные звуки: то ли взрывы, то ли ещё что-то. Незнание сводило с ума, страх рисовал самые ужасные картины, она не могла сдержать слезы. Сухие губы повторяли беззвучно с детства заученную молитву. 

Только бы с ним все было хорошо. Только бы он был жив.

А потом наступила полная темнота. Хиляль не поняла, что случилось, были слышны только голоса ее друзей и коллег, свет просто выключился в одно мгновение. Она хотела закричать, но ни звука не выходило, темнота все сгущалась и надвигалась со всех сторон. 

Свет включили резко, слишком яркий и слепящий глаза, послышался ужасный шум, то ли выстрелы, то ли разбитые двери (лучше «звук битого стекла»), а потом крики, и Хиляль никак не могла понять кто кричит в этом хаосе. Редакцию наполнило слишком много людей, которые громко и чётко скомандовали всем сдаться и лечь на пол. В голове стоял какой-то гул, казалось, что это все происходит не по-настоящему и уж точно не с ней. Что этим людям нужно? Зачем они ворвались в их редакцию, наставили оружие на безоружных людей и кричат? 

А потом в этой какофонии Хиляль услышала голос, просто голос. Знакомый тембр обволакивал и успокаивал, она не сразу поняла, смысл сказанных слов. От облегчения хотелось рыдать и кричать, но язык еле ворочался в высохшем от страха рту, и она тихо произнесла:

— Папа.

А полковник Джевдет, широко расставив ноги, приказал арестовать работников издательства, зачитывая их имена и преступления. Лёжа на полу, она видела только чёрные грубые ботинки солдат, а потом как по одному уводили ее друзей. Брата Хасана обвинили в пособничестве бунтовщикам в организации переворота.   
Хиляль в ужасе следила за происходящим, а потом услышала, как отец позвал ее по имени. Он резко схватил ее за руку и помог подняться.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — грубо спросил он. — Разве Леон не предупредил тебя оставаться дома?

Хиляль открыла рот, чтобы ответить, все ещё пытаясь понять, почему отец арестовывал ее друзей. И почему коллеги и люди, с которыми она делила свои радости и печали, которым помогала и поддерживала, так на неё смотрели. 

Как на предательницу.

— Проводите девушку домой, — скомандовал полковник двум солдатам, диктуя ее адрес, — это моя дочь.

Хиляль чувствовала, как ее крепко держали с двух сторон, не позволяя упасть. Она все пыталась осмыслить, что произошло, все ещё находясь в ужасе от внезапной темноты. А в голове продрожала крутиться одна и та же мысль:

Где Леон?

Дома его не было. На часах было почти половина четвёртого утра. Выстрелы, крики, взрывы, за окном люди сходили с ума. Она сидела в кресле у окна, качаясь из стороны в сторону и с ужасом пытаясь представить, где сейчас был Леон. Вдруг он ранен, вдруг ему нужна помощь, вдруг он пришёл домой и, не увидев ее, пошёл искать по городу. 

Как она будет жить дальше? Что она будет делать? Только бы с Леоном все было хорошо! Только бы Леон был жив!

На часах было девять утра, когда входная дверь открылась. Хиляль задремала в кресле, сломленная усталостью, со слезами, ещё не высохшими на щеках. Она резко встрепенулась от звука и бросилась к двери.

Его волосы были растрепанны, под уставшими глазами видны темные круги, но это был Леон, живой и здоровый. 

Она крепко обняла мужа, больше не в состоянии сдерживать рыдания. Девушка бессвязно жаловалась ему на этот ужасный день, рассказывала, как испугалась и не могла дышать, как боялась, что с ним могло что-то случится. Леон прижимал ее к себе, пытаясь успокоить и понять, что случилось. Ноги подкосились, Хиляль чувствовала, что больше не может, не в состоянии выносить этот кошмарный страх. Она хотела уничтожить все ужасные картины, которые нарисовало воображение. 

Забыть, стереть из памяти.

Леон, чувствуя, как девушка медленно оседала на пол, опустился вместе с ней на колени, не выпуская из объятий и ласково убаюкивая.

— Все хорошо, — шептал он, целуя ее лоб, закрытые подрагивающие веки, — все закончилось, все хорошо.

Позже Леон уложил ее на кровать и лёг рядом, пытаясь успокоить, гладя ее волосы и шепча, что все наладится, все пройдёт. Он уснул, хотя за окном был уже день. Солнечный свет прожигал яркими лучами, Хиляль не могла сомкнуть глаз. Крепко вцепившись в любимого, она снова и снова погружалась в пережитый ужас, не в состоянии унять дрожь.

Леон повторял, что все прошло, а темнота все никак не отпускала Хиляль.

***

Боялась ли Хиляль смерти?

Каждый человек в определённый момент своей жизни испытывает этот страх. В пору своего жизненного поиска, который у Хиляль был довольно коротким, она задавалась этим вопросом. И поняла одну простую вещь. 

Все мы смертны. 

Также, считая себя здравомыслящим человеком, она думала, что самое важное это то, как ты живёшь на этом свете. 

Но ни одни прописные или книжные истины не готовили ее к тому, что есть страх, перебивающий все остальное, разрушающий изнутри, превращающий тебя в какую-то незнакомку, вскакивающую от малейшего шума. Страх, обращающий ночи в ад, ведь закрывая глаза, она видела миллионы самых ужасных сценариев, лишавших ее покоя. 

Нет ничего страшнее, чем потеря родного и любимого человека. К такому откровению Хиляль была не готова. Хотя, может это и есть прописная истина, которая и так всем понятна, но сила, обрушившаяся на Хиляль, полностью сбила ее с ног.

Все живут в ожидании любви, как чудесного чувства, охватывающего целиком и полностью. Но когда Хиляль почувствовала на себе всю его мощь, она пришла в ужас. Самое прекрасное — это найти человека, который дополняет тебя. Но без него ты уже никогда не была бы целой, ведь в своей любви влюблённые растворяются друг в друге, смешиваются и полностью опираются на плечо рядом. Такая потеря не означает, что ты вернёшься в состояние, которое было до этой встречи. 

Она означает, что тебя больше нет, просто не существует.

Психолог, к которому ее заставила пойти Йылдыз, назвал ее состояние последствием сильного стресса, что-то вроде пост травматического синдрома. Женщина в очках в толстой оправе сыпала терминами, которые только отталкивали Хиляль и ещё сильнее запутывали, заставляя задаваться вопросом: у неё так много болезней или это все одна? 

Сама Йылдыз, убаюкивая новорожденного сына, говорила, что ей просто нужен был ребёнок. Как будто все так просто. А Леон молчал. Смотрел с невыносимой болью в глазах, которую она считала укором, упреком за разрушенное счастье. И молчал. Всегда молчал, что доводило ее до исступления. 

Это было чуть позже, а до этого Хиляль пыталась привести свои мысли в порядок и понять, что же все-таки произошло в ту ночь.

*** 

Через несколько дней ситуация в городе пришла в какое-то подобие мира и порядка, если это можно было так назвать. Фальшивые новости вещали по телевизору, разноцветные картинки сменялись с бешеной скоростью, сливались в единый гул. 

Вооруженные силы Греции собрались у границы с Турцией, власть была возвращена в руки правительства, бунтовщики схвачены и арестованы, количество жертв достоверно неизвестно.

Хиляль сидела на диване, прижавшись к Леону и не выпуская его руки из своей. Ей казалось, что стоит мужу выйти за порог, и она его больше не увидит. 

Все мысли смешались, ноющая боль в затылке стала постоянным спутником в эти дни. Она все пыталась осознать, что произошло, но, казалось, что перед ней были разложены тысячи частиц огромной головоломки, которую она не могла собрать в единое целое. Такое состояние ужасно мучило девушку.

Прошло несколько дней, и власти всячески пытались показать внешнее благополучие и спокойствие. «Все под контролем, волноваться не о чем», - повторяли с экранов снова и снова, пытаясь убедить население, международную общественность и, возможно, самих себя.

Хиляль поняла только одно: все осталось позади. Газеты больше не существовало, друзья были за решеткой, и во всем был виноват ее отец.

***

Высокие своды зала были украшены роскошной лепкой, хрустальные люстры искрились от ярких огней, бежевые свадебные босоножки на каблуке неприятно натирали ногу. Хиляль стояла в уголке с бокалом на тонкой длинной ножке в руке, все пытаясь расслабиться; бордовое платье до колен сжимало все тело в тиски. 

Гости званого вечера, в основном военные со своими дамами, беседовали в ожидании торжественного начала довольно-таки скромного для таких целей вечера. Хиляль насчитала человек тридцать, не больше. Учитывая, что военный переворот провалился буквально несколько дней назад, в стране было объявлено чрезвычайное положение, а тюрьмы заполнялись просто в рекордные сроки.

Она бы все отдала, чтобы быть как можно дальше от этого зала и от этих людей, а особенно от него.

Генерал Джевдет щеголял новыми эполетами, со скупой улыбкой выслушивая поздравления с повышением в связи с удачно выполненной миссией. 

Дочка с горькой улыбкой внимательно наблюдала за отцом, перед глазами стоял роковой вечер, все ещё в тумане. От воспоминаний охватывала дрожь, она снова чувствовала холодный пол, слышала шарканье солдатских ботинок и его голос.

В висках пульсировало: когда только отец стал таким отъявленным карьеристом? Хотя, наверное, развод с матерью был первым звоночком. В семье Азизе были оппозиционеры, причём с довольно громкими именами и связями. Генералу Джевдету такое родство только портило послужной список. 

Как же долго она не хотела замечать очевидного?

Хиляль поймала взгляд отца, это было выше ее сил, в зале стало слишком душно, невыносимо было находится здесь. Она развернулась на каблуках в надежде быстро найти выход, когда к ней подошёл зять.

— Все в порядке, Хиляль? - озабоченно поинтересовался Якуб.

Хиляль лишь быстро кивнула и прошла мимо него. Она вышла в длинный коридор, который вёл с одной стороны в зал, с другой, видимо, на балкон.

Девушка подошла к большому зеркалу в роскошной золотой оправе. В отражении она видела своё собственное осунувшееся лицо, круги под глазами проглядывали даже сквозь слой косметики, который сестра нанесла ей, практически силком заставляя одеться и присутствовать на этом вечере.

Неудивительно, что даже немногословный Якуб заметил ее состояние. Хиляль хотела, чтобы отец ещё раз взглянул ей в глаза, чтобы, наконец, поверить, что все это и правда произошло. Чтобы этот туман в голове рассеялся. 

С утра она впервые вышла из дома, сразу отправившись в издательство. Стекла в окнах были разбиты, внутри все было перевёрнуто. Казалось, что после ареста работников военные постарались предупредить всех, что подобная деятельность не пройдёт больше незамеченной. 

Было неожиданностью встретить в этой разрухе Мехмета. Она на мгновение обрадовалась, что хоть кто-то смог спастись в тот день, пока не встретилась с непримиримым взглядом чёрных глаз. 

Он смотрел на Хиляль так же, как и все ее коллеги в день ареста.

Как на предательницу. 

— Мой брат в тюрьме, — сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал он, — откуда мне знать, что это не твоих рук дело? Что это не ты шпионила для своего отца?

Хиляль от обиды лишилась дара речи. Как только он мог такое подумать, как только мог обвинить ее в такой подлости? 

— Если бы я знала, неужели я бы не помешала? — вскричала она тогда, — Эта газета мне так же дорога, как и брату Хасану! Зачем же тогда я пришла бы сюда? 

Голова слишком сильно болела, какое-то странное чувство неопределенности не давало покоя. Хотелось рассеять этот странный туман в мыслях и понять, наконец, почему было так неспокойно на душе.

Хиляль устало прошла по длинному коридору, толкнула дверь на широкий балкон. Леон стоял к ней спиной. Опять сбежал от людей, разговоров и шума.

Он обернулся, услышав звук открывающейся двери. Чёрный костюм подчеркивал широкие плечи, тонкий галстук удавкой стягивал шею. Он протянул к ней руку с улыбкой.

Хиляль с облегчением взглянула на мужа, всегда обещавшего покой и защиту, но потом в голову пришла одна фраза, будто позабытая во всем кошмаре и ужасе той злополучной ночи. Внезапно туман рассеялся, и все части головоломки встали на свои места.

— Хиляль? Что с тобой? — удивлённо спросил Леон.

Она сделала шаг назад. Перед глазами всплыло утро в день переворота.

_— Я просто прошу тебя, — сказал ей в тогда Леон, — будь сегодня дома и никуда не выходи._

А позже ее отец:

_— Что ты здесь делаешь, — спросил Джевдет ее в ту ночь, — разве Леон не предупредил тебя оставаться дома?_

— Ты все знал!— обвинила мужа Хиляль и в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой.

— О чем ты? — непонимающе спросил Леон, делая шаг ей навстречу.

— Не подходи ко мне, — скомандовала она, протягивая предостерегающе руки, — в тот день ты все знал, ты обо всем знал и ничего мне не сказал! 

Ее голос звучал все громче. Чувствуя, что у Хиляль начиналась истерика, Леон быстро прошёл к двери и плотно закрыл ее, проверяя, чтобы не было нежелательных свидетелей их обещавшего быть неприятным разговора.

— Хиляль, успокойся, — примирительно сказал Леон, взяв ее за плечи, не смотря на сопротивление.

— Я не успокоюсь, я не собираюсь успокаиваться, пока ты мне все не расскажешь! — потребовала девушка.

— Нечего рассказывать, — устало сказал Леон и попросил ее, — давай пойдём домой и там все обсудим, успокойся, пожалуйста.

— Не успокаивай меня, — вскричала Хиляль, вырываясь. — Ты все знал! Ты предал меня, ты предал нас! Ты не представляешь, через что я прошла в ту ночь! Мои друзья, ты знаешь как они смотрели на меня? Всех арестовали! Всех!

— Хиляль, успокойся, — снова попытался привести в чувства девушку Леон.

— Не трогай меня! Не прикасайся ко мне! Как ты мог!? Это и было твоим секретным делом? Что вы проворачивали с отцом за моей спиной?

— Ничего я не проворачивал, ты сама не знаешь о чем говоришь, как ты могла только подумать?

— А что ещё мне думать, ты молчишь, все скрываешь, во что мне ещё верить?!

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался строгий голос у входа на балкон. 

Хиляль резко обернулась и прожгла ледяным взглядом отца.

— Дочка, почему ты плачешь? — удивленно спросил генерал, — Ваши крики слышны в коридоре.

— Я ухожу, генерал, — со злостью бросила ему в лицо Хиляль. — Поздравляю, таким путём вы достигнете всех так желаемых Вами высот. Особенно, с такой помощью. 

Уйти, не оглянувшись на Леона, было невыносимо тяжело, но в тот момент ей просто хотелось оказаться где-то далеко, ничего не зная и не понимая, без груза тяжёлой правды, камнем тянувшей ко дну. 

Слезы жгли глаза.

Что делать, как жить дальше? Лучше бы все это оказалось ужасным сном, кошмаром! 

Только почему Хиляль не могла проснуться?

***

Высокие каблуки гулко стучали по пустому проулку, пронизывающие ветры, обвивающие Стамбул в эту промозглую ночь, не трогали девушку в небрежно накинутом чёрном пальто, из-под которого виднелось бордовое платье до колен. 

Крепко сжатые губы и выдвинутый вперёд подбородок выдавали решимость и невозможность ничего вернуть назад. Всю картину портила застывшая маска Пьеро на лице девушки: некогда заботливо наложенная тушь и чёрный карандаш для глаз смешались со слезами.

Хиляль резко толкнула подобие некогда стоявшей здесь двери и зашла в разворошенное здание редакции, надеясь встретить Мехмета. И она не ошиблась: он стоял в кабинете своего брата, склонившись над кипой бумаг, подсвечивая себе фонарём. Услышав шаги, высокий мужчина резко направил фонарь на входящего, на мгновение ослепив Хиляль.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал он ответа, пытаясь скрыть удивление от ее внешнего вида.

— Я пришла тебе помочь, — заявила Хиляль, скидывая пальто.

— Иди домой, — упрямо ответил Мехмет, возвращая усталый взгляд к бумагам.

— Мы восстановим газету, начнём снова печатать. Пусть разрушают, пусть ломают, никто ещё не смог остановить силу мысли, — сказала Хиляль, ставя на место перевёрнутый стул редактора.

— Что мы можем сделать? Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это опасно? Кто будет нас слушать? — спросил Мехмет, скептически приподняв бровь.

— Нас может и не будут, — спокойно ответила Хиляль, — но голос Халита Икбаля точно услышат.


	8. Chapter 8

Пускай я, очернен виною,  
Себя дал право обвинять,  
Но для чего ж убит рукою,  
Меня привыкшей обнимать?

Джордж Гордон Байрон

 

Больше всего в людях Хиляль осуждала нерешительность. Эти странные муки выбора, долгие размышления, бесконечные вопросы на одни и те же темы казались ей бессмысленной тратой времени.

Так было всегда.

Йылдыз часами выбирала в детстве куколки, в нерешительности замерев и спрашивая мать, у какой кудри красивее, потом та же история была с бантиками для волос. С годами менялись поводы, но каждый отбор был таким же мучительным и тщательным, было то платье на школьный выпускной или кандидаты в мужья. Прежде чем связать себя священными узами брака, капризная красавица с хваткой опытного корпоративного аналитика выбирала именно того единственного. И в итоге сделала свой взвешенный выбор.

Хиляль строила свою жизнь, подчиняясь совсем иному алгоритму. Она чаще следовала мимолетному импульсу, чем взвешивала решения. Но ещё ни разу Хиляль не ошибалась с выбором. В ее жизни никогда не было лишних вопросов или ненужных размышлений.

Поворачивая ключ в замке квартиры, она впервые лихорадочно отгоняла от себя тот самый выбор, который вертелся в ее голове с момента, как она оставила Леона одного на балконе.

Дверь легко открылась, девушка сделала шаг в прихожую, видя до боли знакомую и родную картину. Ботинки аккуратно стояли на своём месте, куртка Леона в шкафу, свет горел с кухни, в воздухе висел терпкий аромат кофе. 

Положив ключи на столик и скинув босоножки и пальто, она зашла в комнату.

Леон стоял у окна: бледный, серьёзный, молчаливый.

Муж часто обвинял ее в том, что она была слишком быстра на выводы. В этот момент Хиляль хотела только одного. Пускай бы отругал ее, щёлкнул шутливо по носу и сказал с притворной строгостью, что его жена опять напридумывала разных глупостей.   
Этого было бы достаточно. Она бы поверила каждому слову, лишь бы все было, как раньше.

Леон молчал. Он смотрел на неё своими глазами цвета приглушенного пламени. И молчал. 

Хиляль хотела сделать шаг навстречу, и в этот момент Леон отвёл взгляд.

Чуда не случилось. Чудес вообще не существовало. Были лишь люди, которые совершали ошибки, и приходилось учиться жить с этими ошибками.

***

Зима в Стамбуле была промозглая, дождливая, пасмурная и совсем не дружелюбная. Хотя, возможно, это внутренний холод и какое-то душевное обледенение заставляло Хиляль чувствовать себя так неуютно в этом уже полюбившемся ей городе.

В их когда-то веселой и полной любви квартирке начался ледниковый период, или можно было назвать семейные будни Хиляль и Леона «холодной войной»? Ответа у неё пока не было, она лишь копила в себе обиды, несказанные слова, непролитые слезы и медленно замерзала.

Раскрыв зонт над головой, Хиляль с недовольством взглянула на почти чёрное от набежавших туч утреннее небо, вспоминая вежливый обмен необходимыми фразами за завтраком.

— Передай, пожалуйста, сыр, если тебе не сложно, — попросила она Леона ледяным тоном.

Он покорно выполнил ее просьбу, игнорируя яд в каждом слове. Так Хиляль точно долго не выдержала бы. Это была настоящая пытка: ни поругаться нормально не получалось, ни покричать. Леон вёл себя, как будто он забыл поздравить ее с днём рождения, а не предал. 

И так уже несколько недель.

К чему все это могло привести, Хиляль не знала, но наэлектризованный воздух в их доме, казалось, мог воспламениться от маленькой искры. Вот только где же искать спасительные спички?

Хиляль толкнула дверь в редакцию. Она решила делать то, что у неё получалось лучше всего. Работать.

***

— Что ты делаешь?— задал ей вопрос Леон одним вечером, когда она раскладывала на столе аккуратными стопочками распечатанные листовки с последней статьей Халита Икбаля.

— Работаю, — невинно захлопала ресницами Хиляль, не отрываясь от своего дела.

— Ты с ума сошла, наверное? — нахмурился Леон, — разве редакцию не закрыли?

— Пусть закрываюсь, пусть арестовывают, пусть делают, что хотят. — ответила Хиляль, — Хорошо, что есть люди, готовые бороться за правое дело!

— Это ты про этого Мехмета говоришь? Мне абсолютно не нравится, как он впутывает тебя в сомнительные дела. Это опасно, ты понимаешь? — начинал закипать Леон.

Хиляль отложила листовки и обратила все внимание на возмущённого мужа.

— Мне абсолютно все равно, что тебе нравится, а что нет, — процедила она.

— Ты не понимаешь! Этот парень совсем без тормозов, я не удивлюсь, если он плохо закончит.

— Его брат в тюрьме, мы пытаемся найти способ хоть как-то продолжить начатое дело, если ты, конечно, не против, — не без сарказма ответила Хиляль.

— Вот увидишь, добром это не кончится, — предупредил ее Леон.

Хиляль отмахнулась. 

Он как в воду глядел. 

Сидя через неделю в полицейском участке и отбивая чечетку одной ногой по темному линолеуму, Хиляль с возмущением думала о том, что ее ожидало. Буквально через минут десять после телефонного звонка в отделение явился всезнающий муж, всем самодовольно-усталым видом показывавший, что как он сказал, так и получилось. 

Обратно домой они возвращались в динамичном темпе: Хиляль старалась идти быстрее, чтобы Леон оставался позади, но он одним широким шагом нагонял ее безо всяких усилий. 

— Нечего на меня так смотреть! — не выдержала девушка, в раздражении остановивший посреди улицы.

Леон сложил руки на груди и спокойно ответил:

— Я тебя предупреждал. Тебя отпустили без проблем, потому что ты - дочь генерала, но каждый раз так везти не будет! Прекрати уже это ребяческое поведение!

От возмущения Хиляль лишилась дара речи. Был ли смысл вообще с ним спорить? Только не в этот вечер, когда от усталости гудели ноги. Явно, этот спор окончился бы не в ее пользу. Она почти бегом направилась в сторону дома, вслед был слышен тяжелый вздох Леона.

Девушка ненавидела, когда он вёл себя, будто все знал лучше всех, будто никогда не ошибался. Особенно учитывая, что в этом конкретном случае так и было.

Хиляль не знала, как могла бы охарактеризовать свою собственную жизнь в данный момент, возможно, ей этого и не хотелось. Неопределённость давала спасительную возможность не ставить окончательные точки. Они плыли по течению в надежде, что все само склеится, пытались обходить болезненные темы, будто все само с собой могло забыться. В жизни такое разве возможно? 

Иногда их семейная жизнь была похожа на очень опасную корриду, где тореадор с легкостью и аристократичной испариной пытался избежать яростных нападок разъярённого, усталого, отчаянного быка, у которого в планах отступать уж точно не было.

Противостояние - дело долгое, изматывающие и неблагодарное. Но назад дороги не было, Хиляль это понимала, слушая сводившую с ума тишину, которая окутала их некогда уютный дом.

Иногда, сидя после тихого ужина рядом на диване, вглядываясь в мелькающий телевизор перед собой, Хиляль чувствовала морозящую тоску, разъедавшую сердце. Она бросала мимолетные взгляды на Леона, вспоминала дни, когда все было совсем иначе. Было так пусто и одиноко. Хотелось протянуть руку, но между ними выросла очень плотная, практически непреодолимая стена из неотвеченных вопросов и неозвученных ответов. 

Почему он молчал? Почему даже не пытался оправдаться?

***

Издавать газету было невозможно, как бы Хиляль ни сопротивлялась, Леон в этом вопросе был прав.

Хиляль с разочарованием должна была признаться, что ничего не получалось, хотя сдаваться было совсем не в ее характере. Дополнительное рвение у неё появлялось, когда она видела, как ужасно не нравилась ее работа мужу.

У Мехмета оказались очень полезные знакомые, которые помогали распространять листовки и собирали достаточное количество недовольных для того, чтобы хотя бы имитировать какую-то видимость деятельности. 

Полезные знакомые имели свои довольно радикальные представления о методах, которые стоило использовать при достижении поставленных целей. Хиляль считала, что человек с таким опытом, как она, смог бы с легкостью донести до горячих голов, чего делать совсем не стоило.

Очутившись в третий раз за две недели в полицейском участке, журналистка начала осознавать, что то ли полицейские действовали слишком напористо, то ли реально не стоило демонстрантам швырять в магазинные витрины камни, завёрнутые в листовки со статьей Халита Икбаля.

Леон каждый раз приходил в участок с одним и тем же выражением лица. Ей казалось, что одно ее существование приносило ему боль, а ещё постоянное желание отчитывать девушку действовали, как красная тряпка. 

— Ты борешься с пустотой! — обвинял ее Леон. — Ты так собираешься мир менять к лучшему? Что ты вообще творишь? 

Она слушала его усталый голос, и понимание ненавистности и тщетности собственной жизни накатывало волнами. 

Чего она хотела? Кому делала больнее?

В одну ночь она сильно испугалась, потому что после очередной акции их погрузили в полицейскую машину и увезли. Они ехали слишком долго, телефон у Хиляль отобрали, она напряжённо вглядывалась в темноту за окном, иногда бросая взгляды на напряженный профиль Мехмета. 

Леон нашёл ее только под утро, бледный, рассерженный, взлохмаченный. Это была отнюдь не первая такая ночь за последние недели, но самая долгая на памяти Хиляль. Темные круги под глазами Леона, как и почерневшие от злости глаза, не предвещали ничего хорошего. Она редко видела мужа таким.

— Ты больше никуда не пойдешь, — заявил он в участке, — я с ума чуть не сошёл, пока искал тебя!

— Пока одни трусливо отсиживаются, другим приходится отстаивать свою свободу, — угрюмо сказал Мехмет, вставая на ноги.

Леон проигнорировал эту фразу, взяв крепко за руку Хиляль, и спросил ее:

— Что за дикость вы устроили? А если бы кто-то пострадал?

— Мы не планировали, — пробормотала Хиляль, потому что она и понятия не имела, что «раздаваться» листовки будут таким образом, даже не смотря на получасовую лекцию об уважении к окружающим и к самим себе.

— На войне все средства хороши, — перебил Мехмет, скрестив руки на груди.

— Так иди и воюй, нечего вмешивать в это мою жену, — грубо оборвал его Леон. — Такая идиотская идея могла придти в голову только тебе!

— Следи за своими словами!— Мехмет встал и вплотную подошёл к Леону. — Если свобода для тебя только пустой звук, то...

— Ну, конечно, тебя ведь волнует только свобода, — с издевкой перебил его Леон.

Хиляль переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, с чего вдруг они так завелись. Она втиснулась между ними, пытаясь увести и успокоить Леона.

Всю дорогу домой она кипела: как он мог так грубо разговаривать с ее другом? С чего вообще Леон решил, что может диктовать, как ей поступать?

Когда Хиляль вышла из такси у подъезда дома, она уже была распалена до такой степени, что скандала было просто не избежать. Леон не смог бы прикрываться больше молчанием и игнорировать все их проблемы.

— Какое ты имеешь право так вести себя с моими друзьями? Как ты можешь кого-либо критиковать? Сам никогда ошибки не совершал? — напала на Леона Хиляль, как только захлопнулась входная дверь, используя, как ей казалось, самый весомый аргумент.

— А что делаешь ты? Какого черта ты пошла с этим идиотом? — не остался в долгу Леон, абсолютно не испытывая мук совести, которыми, по мнению Хиляль, он должен был терзаться без остановки.

— Я сама буду решать, с кем и куда мне идти! Или ты, может, уже забыл, как брат Мехмета оказался за решеткой? — швырнула ему в лицо Хиляль ещё одно, как ей казалось, веское обвинение.

— Так это моя вина? Я его туда отправил? Что я ещё сделал? — возмутился Леон.

— Как будто ты сам не знаешь! Ты постоянно врал мне, все скрывал, какое вообще моральное право ты имеешь что-то мне говорить? — Хиляль решила, что лучше было перейти к более личным вопросам, раз уж они все равно ругались.

Леон с горечью усмехнулся:

— Прекрасно! Вот какого ты обо мне мнения? — он взлохматил волосы, посмотрев на неё с такой болью, что Хиляль опешила. — Я специально дал тебе время, чтобы ты успокоилась и поняла насколько бессмысленны твои обвинения!

— О чем ты говоришь? Успокоиться? Я верила только тебе, только тебе одному! — повторяла Хиляль; обида душила, как и несправедливые обвинения.

— Как же хрупка оказалась твоя вера в меня, — Леон издевательски приподнял брови.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной? Я хотела только узнать правду!

— Тебе было плевать на правду, — перебил ее Леон, — ты ни разу не спрашивала меня, ты сразу подписала свой приговор, а что думаю я, тебе было абсолютно наплевать.

Хиляль не могла поверить своим ушам, он все ещё обвинял ее. Все шло совсем не так, как она планировала. Леон не считал нужным даже попросить прощения за свой непростительный поступок. Она пыталась взять себя в руки: внутри все дрожало, руки были сжаты в кулаки.

— Ты все знал в тот день, предупредил меня, какое ещё доказательство было нужно? — звенящим от напряжения голосом спросила она.

— Ведь я очень значимая фигура в Турции, кому как не мне военные за чашечкой турецкого кофе рассказывают, когда готовятся совершить небольшой переворот, — с сарказмом парировал Леон. — Ты даже не подумала об этом, ведь правильно, легче всего сказать, что виноват во всем я, а потом с головой окунуться в какой-то идиотизм, не думая, что тебя могут просто пристрелить на улице.

— Идиотизм? — возмутилась Хиляль, — вот как ты называешь мою работу? Твоя работа намного важнее, ты более важная птица, ведь так?

В комнате повисла тишина. На губах мужа появилась кривая усмешка, Хиляль не могла избавиться от ощущения сюрреальности происходящего. Такой холодный отстранённый Леон с горькой складкой у рта был пугающим незнакомцем для неё.

— Я уволился, — тихо ответил Леон, а Хиляль, все ещё пылая от возмущения, не сразу услышала его слова.

— Что?— переспросила она. — Когда? 

— Две недели назад, — спокойно ответил Леон, словно это было мелочью, не стоившей и упоминания.

— Почему? Что случилось? — продолжала сыпать вопросами Хиляль, пытаясь переварить информацию о том, что в его жизни произошли такие перемены, а она ни о чем не знала.

— Разве тебя это волнует, — пожал плечами Леон, — ты слишком занята с этим придурком, делая все, что он говорит. Какая разница почему, уволился и все. 

Он отвернулся, собираясь уйти в спальню. Хиляль в отчаянии смотрела на его удаляющуюся спину. Она не могла позволить ему просто уйти, возможно, потом она пожалела бы об этом, но сейчас девушка просто не могла позволить ему опять закрыться от неё.

— Не смей уходить! Не смей молчать! Я не могу так жить! Я устала биться словно об стенку! Ты меня никогда не слышишь! — обвиняла его Хиляль.

Девушка подняла со стола пустую хрустальную вазу, подарок от противной бывшей соседки на их свадьбу, и со всей силы ударила об пол. Осколки разлетелись по комнате, Леон резко развернулся. 

— Что ты делаешь? — в изумлении спросил Леон. — Ты с ума сошла? 

Что она делала? Она сама не знала, как все дошло до этой ужасной точки. Хиляль не могла этого понять. 

Рука потянулись за тарелками, аккуратно разложенными в шкафу со стеклянными дверцами, со всей силы швырнув две из них на пол. Леон пытался ее остановить сначала, находясь на безопасном расстоянии. Хиляль хотелось заглушить его голос, чтобы не слышать упреков, чтобы не видеть этот холод в его глазах.

Она решила не останавливаться на этом и методично швыряла следом все, до чего дотягивалась рука. Каждый удар раздавался сильнейшим звоном в голове; она и не помнила, когда Леон оставил все попытки ее успокоить и просто стал наблюдать за спектаклем, разворачивавшимся перед его глазами.

Все разбилось вдребезги. Мечты о покое в этом доме, надежды на понимание и бесконечность в их отношениях… Хиляль лишилась всего, даже его улыбки. 

Все разлетелось и превратилось в осколки.

Она стояла над этим кладбищем, где было похоронено ее счастливое прошлое в этой квартире, которое словно исчезло безвозвратно. Стоило вымести мусор, и этого бы не осталось.

— Ты закончила?— спросил спокойно Леон, когда Хиляль разбила последнюю тарелку в этом оказавшемся совсем не глубоким шкафу.

Хиляль в отчаянии смотрела на результат своих действий, а потом подняла полные слез глаза на Леона.

— Почему ты уволился, — хрипло спросила Хиляль, — над чем ты работал? Что ты все это время скрывал? Почему ничего не сказал мне об арестах?

— Я не знал, — ответил он на последний из ее вопросов.

— Но мой отец...

— Мы встречались совсем по другому делу, я знал, что в городе будет неспокойно.

— По какому делу? — спросила Хиляль, с недоверием взглянув на Леона.

— Какая разница, ты все равно мне не веришь.

— Ты мог бы меня предупредить! — не успокаивалась Хиляль.

— И что бы ты сделала? Побежала бы на улицу искать приключения на свою голову? Я пытался защитить тебя!

— То есть все это было лишь для моего блага?

— Разве я оказался не прав? Ты будто с ума сошла после той ночи, что ты творишь со своей жизнью? Против кого выступаешь? Кто твои враги!? У меня чувство, что ты просто хочешь сжечь все вокруг, а по пути и нас сжигаешь!

Хиляль очень хотела что-то в него запульнуть, но в пустом шкафу ничего уже не было. Со стола она схватила пульт от телевизора и бросила в Леона. Тот увернулся в последний момент. Пульт ударился о стену и с треском упал на пол.

— Почему ты даже не пытался оправдаться? Почему ты позволил нам дойти до такого состояния? — потребовала ответа Хиляль, спрашивая с мужа за разрушенное счастье.

Снова губы Леона изогнулись в чужой усмешке, ударяя наотмашь прямо в солнечное сплетение. 

Девушка развернулась и ушла. Первый раз она сделала то, что так часто до этого проделывал Леон: заставила его смотреть на свою удаляющуюся спину.

Хиляль хлопнула входной дверью и быстро сбежала по лестнице: хотелось оказаться как можно дальше, уйти от этой безысходности, от разговора, который должен был решить все проблемы, но получилось только хуже. Ничего не исправилось, они оба лишь кольнули друг друга больней и запутались ещё сильней. 

Хиляль села в такси и продиктовала адрес. Она не знала, звал ли ее Леон, вышел ли он вслед за ней, или может его голос просто звенел у неё в голове и звучал не по-настоящему.

За окном такси улицы, залитые холодным дождем, сливались в единую смазанную линию. Расплатившись с водителем, Хиляль добежала до входной двери большого дома. Она стучала, забыв о звонке: казалось, только за дверью было спасение.

Сначала внутри включили свет, а потом отворилась входная дверь.

— Хиляль?—испуганно позвала ее Йылдыз.

Она обняла старшую сестру и разрешила себе, наконец, разрыдаться, как в детстве, как давным-давно.

Ничего не понимавшая Йылдыз завела ее внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

В соседней комнате посапывал новорожденный сын Йылдыз, Хиляль лежала на диване, положив голову на колени сестре, и просто плакала. 

— Я пришла без предупреждения, — зашмыгала носом Хиляль.

— Это и твой дом, ты можешь приходить, когда хочешь, — успокоила ее сестра. — Якуб уехал по работе на несколько дней, ни о чем не волнуйся.

Хиляль кивнула, при каждом слове из груди вырывались новые рыдания, а сестра при всей своей любви и понимании не простила бы, если бы Хиляль разбудила новорожденного Мехмета.

Слезы текли, и любая попытка остановить этот неиссякаемый поток была абсолютно бесполезной, стоило только ещё раз вспомнить взгляд Леона или его слова, а ещё их квартиру, похожую на поле боя, устланное осколками.

Что делать? Как все исправить? Неужели поздно? Неужели ничего уже нельзя было вернуть назад? 

Она чувствовала себя раздавленной, выжатой, обессиленной, но хуже всего было осознавать, каким несчастным Хиляль сделала Леона.

Когда она немного успокоилась и рассказала все Йылдыз, старшая сестра лишь пожала плечами и ответила, что ссоры бывали у всех, главное было не зацикливаться. 

— Твой маленький принц оказался неспособным справляться с трудностями, — поджала красиво очерченные губы Йылдыз и серьезно взглянула на младшую сестру. — Если он тебя обидел, я оторву ему голову с вечно идеально уложенными волосами.

Хиляль покачала головой, успокаивая сестру. Йылдыз не могла бы понять, никто не способен был понять, что именно произошло в тот вечер, какую черту они оба переступили, какими несчастными и одинокими сделали друг друга.

Все зашло слишком далеко. Как Хиляль ни пыталась последние месяцы убедить себя в обратном, но пути назад уже не было, пришло время принимать решение. Единственное правильное решение, которое позволило бы сохранить хотя бы какие-то хорошие воспоминания.

***

Закутанная в длинное пальто невысокая фигурка с развевающимися русыми волосами на фоне бушующих волн казалась сошедшей со старой фотографии. Стоило девушке отвернуться от неспокойной стихии, и взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз сразу возвращал в реальность.

Леон пришёл вовремя, минута в минуту, как она и просила.

На мгновение мелькнула абсолютно сумасшедшая мысль: лучше бы он не приходил, лучше бы все осталось неопределенным и нерешенным. Так была хоть какая-то надежда. 

Хиляль снова взглянула на неспокойные чёрные воды Босфора. Морской ветер продирал до костей, в ушах стоял гул, который не проходил, казалось, неделями и стал частью ее будней. Ледяные щёки с неровными дорожками были сухи, больше не было слез, не было злости. Была только пустота, которая наполнила все ее существо, чёрная, всепоглощающая, безнадёжная, пугающая.

Хиляль приняла решение. Она вынесла вердикт, и пришло самое время его огласить.

Леон встал рядом, положив руки на массивный мраморный парапет, который служил единственной преградой между вековыми ледяными волнами и людьми, удивительными в своей хрупкости.

Место встречи было выбрано неслучайно. Здесь все началось, казалось, так давно. Воспоминания, которые были ее счастьем и радостью, стали проклятьем. Было больно думать о прошлом, которое там и осталось, а в настоящем что было у Хиляль?

Она устала.

Хватит.

Их пальцы почти касались, Хиляль с тоской взглянула на круглый ободок обручального кольца на руке мужа. Пустота внутри стала больно жечь, делая невероятно тяжелым каждый новый вздох. Нужно было срочно взять себя в руки. 

Две недели. Он уволился и ничего ей не сказал. Как они дошли до того, что самые важные вещи в их жизни остались неозвученными? Что он чувствовал? Что думал? Она бросила украдкой взгляд на любимый профиль: как она могла не заметить его боли и грусти? Как могла быть такой слепой? 

Все это время Хиляль винила Леона в том, что она лишилась лучшего друга и его поддержки, но что же сделала она сама? Не смогла сдержать собственных обещаний. Оставила Леона совсем одного.

Девушка смотрела прямо перед собой: не хотелось замечать темных кругов на его лице, усталость в новой складке между прямыми бровями, которую она так долго не понимала. Хиляль сжала руки в кулаки: для этого разговора нужна была вся сила воли.

— Нам надо развестись, — ответила Хиляль; решимость таяла с каждой секундой, поэтому было необходимо приступить к самому важному, пока не передумала.

Последовала короткая пауза, а потом Леон сделал то, чего Хиляль уж точно от него не ожидала. Он повернулся к ней и усмехнулся.

— Не надо, — безапелляционно сказал Леон, — давай не будем все усложнять. Поругались и успокоились. Больше никаких вылазок с этим идиотом, а с остальным мы разберёмся.

 

Хиляль не верила своим ушам. Он думает, что единственная их проблема - это ее работа с Мехметом?

— Так легко все решается? — недоверчиво спросила Хиляль. — Щелкнул пальцем, и все?

— Я же объяснил тебе все в прошлый раз. Если бы у меня не было веских причин, разве я бы молчал? Меня на части разрывало, так я хотел тебе все рассказать, но я не мог, — Леон нежно положил руки ей на плечи. — Для меня нет ничего важнее тебя и твоей безопасности, пойми же ты.

Он говорил так мягко, так искренне, как с маленьким ребёнком, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Хиляль мучительно хотелось согласиться, позволить себе не думать и положить голову ему на грудь, обнять крепче, чтобы все осталось позади. 

— Леон, неужели ты не видишь, что мы сделали с нашей жизнью?

— Нет ничего, что нельзя было исправить, — серьезно ответил Леон, пытаясь привлечь ее к себе.

Хиляль покачала головой, будто пытаясь развеять туман в голове, навеянный его близостью и обещаниями тепла его рук.

— Так нельзя, — твёрдо сказала Хиляль, — так не может больше продолжаться. Мы не слышим и не понимаем друг друга, ничего не изменится! Мы вернёмся домой, и ты так же продолжишь молчать и все скрывать от меня.

— Я же сказал, что у меня были причины. 

Хиляль покачала головой, отметая все аргументы. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — спросил ее Леон. — Развестись и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало? Ты уверена в этом?

Хиляль лишь кивнула.

— Я уже все решила, — твёрдо сказала девушка, но голос предательски дрогнул. 

Леон пристально разглядывал ее, будто пытаясь понять, не было ли это жестокой шуткой, неужели это и правда с ними происходило. Она крепко сжала губы, стараясь быть непреклонной, не отступать от принятого решения. Его губы искривила горькая усмешка, он будто все ещё не верил своим ушам.

— Ты решила?— возмутился Леон. — Мне казалось, для этого нужно двое! 

— Правда что ли? И почему только раньше тебе эта умная мысль в голову не пришла? — Хиляль уже забыла о своих благих намерениях избавить Леона от ужасных несчастий в ее лице, особенно учитывая тот факт, что ее муж, отличавшийся ослиным упрямством, абсолютно не оценил широкий жест с ее стороны. И почему он так криво улыбался, будто она глупый ребёнок, и это все игрушки?

— Прекрасно! Просто великолепно! — развёл руками Леон. — Будешь абсолютно свободна от меня проводить спокойно выходные в полицейском участке, пока тебя не посадят, зато в тёплой компании!

— Почему ты меня постоянно критикуешь? — возмутилась Хиляль. — Разве я виновата, что в этой стране журналист не может свободно работать, и приходится сражаться за каждое слово?

— Ты нашла прекрасный способ сражаться, и единственный, кто тебе мешает — это я! Так получаеться? — не унимался Леон. Он стоял так близко, раскрасневшийся то ли от холода, то ли от злости.

Хиляль не совсем поняла, как дошло до того, что Леон взбесился, когда она пыталась мирно и спокойно решить проблему с их браком, разрушавшим их жизни.

— Проблема вовсе не в этом, Леон, — ответила Хиляль, все ещё пытаясь вести себя как взрослый цивилизованный человек, как бы трудно ей ни было.

— А в чем проблема?— воскликнул Леон. — Почему вообще ты вдруг заговорила о разводе? 

— Потому что другого выхода я не вижу! — не сдержалась Хиляль. — Ты мне не доверяешь! Мы все испортили! Мы оба несчастны, ты не можешь этого отрицать! 

— Ты сама не понимаешь, что говоришь!

— Я, наверное, впервые понимаю, что нужно сделать, пока все не зашло совсем далеко, и мы ещё больше не возненавидели друг друга! 

— Прекрасно! Разведемся, чтобы ты была счастлива и больше меня не ненавидела!— поставил точку в этом разговоре Леон.

После этого они разошлись в разные стороны. Хиляль снова и снова прокручивала слова Леона в голове, с разочарованием и болью думая, как быстро он согласился.

Это значило только одно.

Конец.

***

Если до этого дня их отношения можно было охарактеризовать понятием «холодная война», то после приятия окончательного решения развестись между Хиляль и Леоном начались открытые боевые действия, которые заключались в постоянных колкостях, желании ударить побольней, телефонных звонках, заканчивавшимся громким спором и отбоем в ухо, а так же в непреодолимом желании видеть друг друга. 

Хиляль с малярной кистью в одной руке и банкой с краской в другой сосредоточенно закрашивала стенку в красный цвет, имитируя флаг своей великой страны. В этот момент в ее сумке зазвонил телефон, и девушка от неожиданности чуть не выронила краску, испачкав руки.  
— Мехмет, передай мой телефон, пожалуйста, — попросила она своего коллегу, который белой краской вырисовывал звезду.

— Слушаю, — ответил Мехмет на звонок, пока она пыталась вытереть руки. Она с благодарностью взяла телефон.

— Почему он отвечает на твой телефон? — услышала она вместо приветствия рассерженный голос своего мужа. Скоро бывшего мужа.

— Я руки испачкала в краске, он мне помог, — тихо ответила Хиляль, выходя в другую комнату: ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы коллеги были свидетелями ее препирательств с Леоном.

— Документы на развод я пришлю, квартиру можешь выставить на продажу, я приеду на днях за своими остальными вещами, — заявила Хиляль.ё

— Как же быстро ты взялась за это дело, — с горечью ответил Леон.

— Мехмет сказал, что много времени это не займёт, — на линии повисла долгая пауза, и Хиляль поспешила обьяснить. — Он же юрист и согласился помочь в этом.

— Его помощь просто неоценима! И трубку подержит, и развод оформит, в чем ещё он готов предложить свои услуги?

О том, что Мехмет предлагал на машине подвезти ее, чтобы собрать вещи, Хиляль мудро решила умолчать. 

— Он просто очень хороший человек, — пыталась вести себя по-взрослому Хиляль, — и вообще какое тебе дело?

— Я не хочу, чтобы он постоянно крутился возле моей жены! — вспылил Леон.

— Я больше тебе не жена, если ты вдруг забыл, мы тут разводимся, и вины Мехмета здесь нет! — ответила Хиляль, заканчивая разговор.

Им и повод поругаться особо не был нужен. Хиляль приходила собирать вещи, Леон в это время сидел в кресле с книгой в руках, делая вид, что абсолютно на неё не смотрел, Хиляль тоже абсолютно не следила за ним исподлобья. 

Вспоминать эти кошмарные дни, когда они день за днём разрушали все, что с любовью создали для уюта и радости, было больно, невыносимо. Казалось, каждый проверял границы терпения другого, сколько они оба смогли бы выдержать, пока не сломались бы. 

Казалось, что поставленные точки в их отношениях должны были избавить обоих от боли и сожалений, но с каждым днём становилось только хуже. 

Хиляль все время ждала. Чего именно, ей и самой было бы сложно обьяснить, но она ждала от Леона верных слов и действий, чтобы он как-то помог развязать этот ужасный узел.

А теперь Леон собирался уехать в Афины, забыть про неё и их жизнь в этой квартирке, а она уже, наверное, целую вечность сидела на этой дурацкой скамейке, босая, голодная, с бесполезной железякой на коленях. Самое время было разрыдаться и звать на помощь.

Помощи ждать было неоткуда, да и слезы особо не помогали. Девушка отчаянно продолжала уговаривать себя, что просто не могла бы подойти первой, скорее бы она превратилась в каменную статую, чем сделала этот шаг. Больше всего ей хотелось избавиться от этой тяжести на сердце, удушающей ноши, которая клубком свернулась у неё на груди, мешая жить и дышать. Единственный человек, в чьих силах было помочь, совершенно не спешил, что начинало вызывать возмущение и раздражение. 

Хиляль нетерпеливо обернулась на выход из подъезда: дверь отворилась и закрылась с громким хлопком. Сутулый мужчина в деловом костюме заспешил по своим делам. Она уже отвернулась с тяжелым вздохом, но вдруг боковым зрением уловила движение: рядом с выходом в тени большого ветвистого дерева стоял Леон и смотрел прямо на неё. 

Хиляль резко поднялась. Она ещё не успела подумать, что же делать дальше, а ноги уже сами вели ее к Леону. Девушка остановилась в двух шагах от мужа, зелёная травка щекотала босые ноги, солнце светило прямо в глаза. 

За всеми скандалами и выяснением отношений Хиляль и не заметила, как в Стамбул пришла весна: тёплая, цветущая, дурманящая, дарящая новую надежду.

Леон подошел к девушке и взял ее руки в свои, мягко поглаживая ладонь большим пальцем.

Хиляль давно перестала обращать внимание на нескончаемый поток слез, ей было абсолютно все равно, как она выглядела в данный момент, что о них могли подумать люди, спешившие по своим делам или прогуливавшиеся по двору. 

Она крепко обняла Леона, не желая больше никогда выпускать его из своих рук. Никогда больше она не хотела испытывать мучительное одиночество и чувство потерянности, когда пытаешься найти место в этом огромном городе с миллионами чужих лиц, а только один единственный человек был не доступен, только тепло и комфорт его объятий был запретен.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептала Хиляль.

Леон отстранился, вглядываясь в ее лицо, вытирая слезы с щёк. Потом оба посмотрели вниз на ее босые ноги: в зеленой траве ярко были видны ярко-красные накрашенные ноготки.

— Мои туфли, — с досадой произнесла Хиляль, думая, как объяснить их исчезновение.

— Куст, — пытаясь сдержать улыбку, ответил Леон, — я видел, сейчас принесу.

— Там ещё кофеварка, — вдогонку крикнула ему Хиляль.

***

 

Комната была совсем пустой: в углу стояла лампа на чёрной длинной ноге, немного грубоватая, но создававшая уют, у стены лежал матрас со смятыми простынями, Леон сидел на нем рядом с Хиляль, вдыхая родной запах ее волос, так бережно и нежно прижимая к себе девушку, будто боясь, что она могла испариться, исчезнуть без следа. Она слышала каждый стук его сердца, положив голову ему на грудь.

Казалось, что эта квартира пережила третью мировую войну, где стороны не успокоились, пока не оставили камня на камне, но в итоге решили сложить оружие.

Казалось, слова — это просто слова, но иногда смысл, лежащий за ними, до такой степени больше и шире того, что мог бы передать человек. Возможно ли фразой передать, что жизнь теряла краски и смысл, что серость за окном поглощала полностью, тоска вытесняла из сердца покой, оставляла лишь огромное одиночество?

— Ты знаешь, — тихо прошептала Хиляль, нежно проводя ладонью по его шее, поглаживая щеку, касаясь пальцами губ, — ведь без тебя меня нет.

— И без тебя меня нет, — ответил Леон нежно.

Люди задавали один и тот же вопрос из года в год, из поколения в поколение: «Неужели одной любви мало?»

Сложно было когда-либо дать четкий ответ на этот вопрос, но понятно лишь одно: без неё нельзя.


	9. Эпилог

Загадывать на будущее было совсем неблагодарным делом, потому что чаще всего жизнь готовила самые неожиданные сюрпризы и рушила продуманные планы. Что же оставалось делать в таком случае? Плыть по течению или противиться судьбе в надежде изменить неизбежное? Спорный вопрос, как и большинство вопросов, связанных с жизненным выбором. 

Хиляль не привыкла плыть по течению, и единственный раз, когда она решила принять лёгкое решение, исход чуть не разрушил всю ее жизнь. Как легко было осудить, как быстро гнев закрыл глаза плотной пеленой, как коварно обида захватила все ее существо! Мысль о том, насколько хрупки человеческие отношения, приводила в ужас. А ведь ответ на извечные вопросы лежал на поверхности: главные киты, на которых строилось семейное счастье — это доверие, уважение и любовь. Иногда, раздираемые внутренними монстрами, люди так легко поддавались своим слабостям и страхам, по пути причиняя боль самым дорогим. 

Положив голову на грудь Леона и прикрыв глаза, она слушала его глубокий голос, улавливая малейшее изменение в интонации, мимолетную дрожь волнения. Исповедоваться в своих страхах и неудачах было очень тяжело, и девушка с благодарностью принимала его откровенность.

— Жаль, — задумчиво произнёс Леон, перебирая длинными пальцами русые пряди ее волос, — жаль, что мы потеряли столько времени.

— Жалеть бессмысленно, глупо думать о том, что мы уже натворили, — ответила Хиляль твёрдо, приподнимая голову. Он смотрел на неё с таким сожалением и грустью; она ласково расправила пальцем складку между бровями Леона и добавила, кокетливо приподняв бровь, — не лучше ли будет позаботиться, чтобы такое больше не повторилось?

Леон улыбнулся и коснулся ее губ в легком поцелуе.

— Намёк понят и принят к сведению, — ответил он, привлекая девушку к себе, к сердцу, где ей было самое место.

Хиляль так давно была лишена этого незабываемого, ни с чем не сравнимого состояния: быть просто счастливой, в полной безопасности, без страха и без сомнений.

Кто-то сказал однажды, что счастье — это лишь секундное состояние, его очарование заключается именно в краткости, в мимолетности. Леон точно бы знал имя этого мудреца, который так верно описал эйфорию, в которой пребывала Хиляль. 

Пока не вспомнила об одном человеке.

— Мехмет, — резко приподнялась Хиляль, — я совсем забыла!

— Лучше бы и не вспоминала, — тяжело вздохнул Леон, пытаясь снова привлечь девушку к себе.

— Ты не понял, — воспротивилась Хиляль, — вчера их с ребятами забрали в полицейский участок. Мехмет звонил, они меня ждут.  
— Конечно, — удивительно миролюбиво ответил Леон, — пойдём вместе.

— Ты тоже пойдёшь? — Хиляль недоверчиво взглянула на чересчур серьезное лицо мужа.

— Без сомнений, — безапелляционно заявил Леон, — бедный парень провёл всю ночь в тюрьме, пока ты была со мной. Он, наверное, очень беспокоился о своей коллеге. Надо показать, что ты была в надежных руках.

— Леон, — Хиляль ткнула его локтем в бок.

— Он просто так переживает за наши отношения, — нарочито серьезно продолжал Леон.

— Ты опять начинаешь? — девушка закатила глаза, ей были абсолютно непонятны беспочвенные нападки Леона в сторону ее твердолобого друга.

— Я серьёзно, — продолжил Леон, — он сам сказал, когда привёз документы на развод.

Хиляль озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Как это? Мехмет сказал, что документы посылаются по почте.

— Твой юрист душой болеет за твой развод, поэтому решил сам привезти, вдруг на почте затеряются, — Леон и не пытался скрыть сарказм, упоминая тонкую душевную организацию Мехмета.

Но Хиляль волновало совсем другое, и она спросила несмело:

— Ты подписал?

— Сжёг.

Хиляль счастливо засмеялась.

— Хиляль, некрасиво заставлять ждать друзей, — деловито засобирался Леон, — заодно скажем, что ты больше в его услугах не нуждаешься, пусть обратно возвращается к делам издательства. А то он слишком быстро переквалифицировался на семейные дела, даже странно.

Совсем не хотелось покидать квартирку с пустыми комнатами, хотя всего несколько часов назад девушке казалось, что сюда она больше не смогла бы вернуться. Но мир за большими окнами, полный солнечными лучами, весенними красками и незаконченными делами, так и манил.

Леон пропустил вперёд даму и запер дверь на ключ. У лифта Хиляль остановилась на мгновение, но, взяв мужа за руку, нажала на кнопку. Они так долго шли порознь, каждый жил со своими страхами и ужасами, полные неуверенности, несчастные и одинокие. К чему это их привело? К тому, что они сломались. По одиночке сила покидала их. 

Прозвенел короткий сигнал и дверь лифта открылась. Они зашли внутрь. Хиляль крепко обняла Леона и закрыла глаза. Пока она была здесь в темноте и страхе, он чувствовал тоже самое, сходил с ума от бессилия.

Леон гладил ее по спине и прижался подбородком к ее макушке.

Главное быть рядом, никогда не отпуская руки любимого человека.

***

Хорошо поставленный вежливый голос объявил на весь аэропорт о том, что рейс из Стамбула в Афины вылетает без задержек, и всех пассажиров просят пройти к двадцать первому выходу.

Хиляль нетерпеливо постукивала ногой, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках мужа. Леона не было видно, и нетерпение девушки лишь усиливалось. 

Не хватало только опоздать на рейс. Она расправила несуществующие складки на бежевой юбке, ладони вспотели от волнения.

Увольнение Леона было вынужденным, хотя это было сделано предельно вежливо. Для них обоих небольшое путешествие по Европе показалось заманчивой идеей, нужно было собраться с мыслями, хорошенько отдохнуть, а самое главное обезопасить себя от охоты на ведьм, которая в журналисткой среде цвела буйным цветом. 

Халит Икбаль зарыл свой топор в землю. 

Временно. 

Леон сказал ей однажды: «Уйти — не значит сбежать, отступить — не значит сдаться». Понимание к ней пришло не сразу, но иногда приходилось переоценивать ситуацию и заново расставлять приоритеты, необходимо было принимать такие решения в жизни, которые раньше казались невозможными. 

Рядом присел человек, Хиляль придвинула ближе сумочку, чтобы освободить место для незнакомого пассажира.

— Ты хотела уехать, не попрощавшись? — услышала она такой знакомый ласковый голос. Хиляль резко повернулась и встретилась взглядом с идентичными своим голубыми глазами генерала Джевдета.

— Я попрощалась с мамой и бабушкой, Йылдыз тоже приходила с ребёнком, — пролепетала она, неожиданно снова почувствовав себя маленькой девочкой. — Тебе я тоже звонила, но ты не ответил, — продолжила Хиляль неубедительно.

Генерал тяжело вздохнул.

— Документы все взяли, ничего не забыли? — спросил он, пристально вглядываясь в лицо дочери, заставляя Хиляль всей кожей чувствовать неловкость. После всех ее слов, после всех его действий, как они должны были говорить друг с другом? Будто ничего не произошло? Будто Хиляль забыла и простила? Она не знала, а мужа как назло не было видно.

— Все у Леона, — ответила она быстро, внимательно изучая свои ногти.

— Я так многое хотел бы тебе сказать, — хорошо поставленный голос отца звучал, как в детстве, когда она садилась рядышком на мягкий диван в их измирском доме, и он читал ей стихи или старинные сказки, полные чудес и глубокого смысла, — но иногда, чтобы защитить своих родных, лучше от них отдалиться и дать им возможность жить своей жизнью, как бы больно это не было. Долг есть долг.

Хиляль удивленно вскинула брови, пытаясь осмыслить слова отца, тот лишь улыбнулся и продолжил говорить, не давая ей возможности вставить слово.

— Война бывает разной. С годами она поменяла своё лицо. Мы все живём ради чего-то или кого-то. Бороться значит жертвовать. Твоя мама поняла меня. Ради нас, ради наших детей, ради наших внуков. 

Дочь в шоке смотрела на отца, абсолютно выбитая из привычной колеи их общения этим неожиданным откровением.

— Нам пора уже идти, Хиляль, — как в тумане услышала она голос Леона. — Генерал, — поприветствовал он тестя коротким кивком.

— Пришёл убедиться, что вы без проблем пересекли границу, — мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями, и Джевдет обернулся к дочери, — думаю, что вам уже пора.

Хиляль порывисто встала, на мгновение замешкавшись, не зная, что делать дальше. Отец сделал шаг к девушке и крепко обнял.

— Я помню, как давным-давно ты мечтала написать книгу. Может, пора осуществить эту мечту? — прошептал он на ухо дочери.

Хиляль прошла пограничный контроль, спиной чувствуя взгляд отца. Его слова никак не укладывались у неё в голове, но впервые за долгое время на сердце было легко и спокойно. 

Устроившись на своём сидении в салоне самолета, Хиляль придвинулась как можно ближе к Леону, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

— Ты так чудесно пахнешь, — чуть ли не мурлыча, произнесла девушка.

Леон рассмеялся.

— А я все думаю, почему ты меня постоянно нюхаешь в последнее время, уже стал переживать, — с широкой улыбкой сказал Леон.

— Ничего я такого не делала, — возмутилась девушка, водя носом по его шее.

— Делаешь, делаешь, — посмеиваясь, ответил Леон, целуя светлую макушку. — Я абсолютно не против. Раз тебе нравится, я готов на такие жертвы.

— Очень смешно, — проворчала Хиляль, она и не замечала за собой этой новой странной привычки. 

Последние несколько недель пролетели так быстро, полные хлопот и забот. Квартиру они решили пока не продавать, но нужно было уладить целую кипу бумажных вопросов. Пока Леон методично старался ликвидировать все последствия недавнего землетрясения, вызванного бурей в их отношениях, Хиляль чувствовала себя словно на американских горках: эмоциональные взлеты и падения не проходили бесследно, и хотелось только покоя. Спасение оказалось совсем рядом: стоило ей прильнуть к Леону и вдохнуть знакомый запах его одеколона, все треволнения отходили на задний план. Искать логическое объяснение этому абсолютно не поддающемуся никакой логике явлению Хиляль не стала.

Какая разница, почему так происходило?

Ей просто было хорошо.

Девушка прикрыла глаза, Леон сжал ее руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Смотреть в иллюминатор совсем не хотелось, в голове было слишком много мыслей. Железная птица, расправив белоснежные металлические крылья, взмыла над землёй, оставляя позади дорогих людей и родные места.

***

Любовь - такое странное и непредсказуемое чувство, которое соединяет, на первый взгляд, абсолютно не имеющих ничего между собой общего людей. Человеческие отношения — сложный запутанный комок, распутывать который, нить за нитью, было довольно интересным занятием для Хиляль. 

Переступив порог особняка в Афинах, где провёл своё детство и юность Леон, Хиляль готова была к чему угодно, но только не к совершенно странным взаимоотношениям хозяев дома между собой.

Статная, интеллигентная, словно сошедшая со страниц романа о перипетиях аристократического высшего общества Вероника и приземистый, грубоватый, абсолютно лишенный гибкости и такта Василий. Родители Леона представляли собой настоящий парадокс, а уж их история любви с запретами родителей и побегом из дома никак не укладывались в голове у Хиляль. 

Невестку встретили по всем традициям хорошей мыльной оперы. Свекровь тепло приняла Хиляль и всячески старалась сделать их прибывание в Афинах безмятежным и как можно более долгим: она ужасно соскучилась по сыну и совершенно не хотела их отпускать от себя. Свёкор подчёркнуто вежливо поздоровался, а в остальное время игнорировал ее, каждый раз в разговоре кидая совсем не деликатные шпильки в сторону Леона. 

Отношения между отцом и сыном были напряженными, и Леон не хотел об этом особо распространяться, как бы Хиляль ни пыталась выведать, что за кошка пробежала между этими двумя, помимо факта женитьбы на турчанке и бесконечного бессмысленного противостояния. 

— Строчить статейки может каждый дурак, — заявил Василий, из-под густых бровей бросая презрительный взгляд на сына. — Когда у человека столько возможностей, только идиот может все бросить.

Хиляль замерла, переводя взгляд с свекра на Леона и думая, стоило ли вмешиваться в этот разговор, потому что в прошлый раз ее рыцарские попытки защитить честь мужа чуть не закончились потасовкой. И чтобы Леон ни говорил, она вовсе не собиралась выцарапать глаза генералу, она лишь руками пыталась доходчиво объяснить свою позицию.

Что за ужасная манера, каждым словом бередить кровоточащие раны?

Две недели в Афинах в окружении большой и разнообразной родни Леона привели Хиляль в состояние кипения. Тетушки и дядюшки Леона бросали сочувствующие взгляды на золотого племянника, всем видом показывая, какую ошибку он совершил, женившись на такой дикарке. Как будто она выросла не в современной Турции, а в аборигенской семье где-нибудь на задворках цивилизации. 

Попрощавшись с теперь уже своей греческой роднёй, они собирались отправиться в многообещающее путешествие по Европе. 

Но планам не было суждено сбыться. Все началось с того, что утром в день вылета Вероника никак не хотела отпускать Леона, ей почему-то казалось, что с таким трудом вернувшийся назад блудный сын будет похищен где-нибудь в Париже и продан в рабство маленьким человечкам. По крайней мере, так решила Хиляль, видя покрасневшие глаза свекрови. Потом брат Леона перепутал дорогу, не там свернув, и они чуть не опоздали на рейс.

Апофеозом этого тотального невезения стал паспортный контроль. Нет, они вовсе не забыли паспорт, просто Хиляль грохнулась в обморок, а у Леона началась паника.

Мужчины такие паникеры.

Хиляль не могла понять, зачем надо было мчаться в больницу? Когда она пришла в себя с капельницей в вене, уже Леон как две капли воды был похож на свою сердобольную мать и словно наседка не давал ей двигаться и дышать. 

Хиляль решила на тот момент, что скорее всего это было чьим-то проклятием, например, подозрительной греческой красавицы с нагловатым взглядом, которую все предпочли бы видеть рядом с ее мужем. 

Пребывание в Афинах затянулось на неопределённый срок. Леон решил отложить поездку и ужасно корил себя за невнимательность: как он мог не заметить усталости и подавленного состояния Хиляль?!

Доктор сказал, что всему виной нервы, истощение, анемия и ещё целый ряд ничего не говоривших Хиляль слов, которые она бы отмела твёрдой рукой, если бы к этому не прилагалась черно-белая картинка с каким-то существом, похожим на маленького инопланетянина. 

Леон заявил, что это было судьбой и благословением. 

Со временем ей пришлось согласится с мнением мужа. 

У каждой истории есть своё драматическое начало и обязательно должен быть свой счастливый финал.

Зной афинского лета сменился бархатом осени, дни незаметно мелькали, пока Хиляль проводила время, глядя с залитой солнцем веранды греческого особняка на ухоженный сад, а дальше бесконечность морской глади, так напоминавшей ей родной Измир. Тетрадь с золотым тиснением в твёрдом переплёте, так заботливо подобранная и подаренная Леоном, лежала на столике, девушка крутила задумчиво ручку между пальцами, иногда записывая удачную мысль, пришедшую в голову. 

Иногда Хиляль одолевал страх, такой естественный и свойственный по-настоящему счастливому человеку, который выстрадал право жить так, как ему хотелось рядом с любимым человеком. И вроде все было хорошо, но на мгновение мелькала мысль на самых дальних уголках подсознания, что все мимолетно, что такое счастье просто преступно. Хиляль с легкостью отметала этот беспочвенный глупый страх, вызванный приливом эмоций и присутствием под ее сердцем маленького человечка.

Так в их семье спустя несколько месяцев появилась Мелисса Попадопулос. 

***

Все течёт, все меняется...

Время не стояло на месте, слишком стремителен был бег драгоценных секунд, отсчитывавших мимолетные счастливые мгновения и мучительно-долгие секунды грусти и уныния. Но без последних не было бы возможно ценить первые. 

Хиляль редко оглядывалась назад, глупое и бесполезное это было дело. Главным, было то, что ожидало впереди, а ещё более важными были люди, находившиеся рядом.

А в последние два года она слишком сильно привыкла к постоянной маленькой шумной и требовательной спутнице, так что недолгая тишина была серьезным поводом для беспокойства. 

Куда могла подеваться маленькая непоседа, на своих коротеньких ножках рассекавшая пространства, как космическая ракета со сверхмощным двигателем? Хиляль обошла все возможные места, где любила играть дочка, но тщетно. 

Девушка остановилась, услышав заливистый смех из самой неожиданной комнаты. Неужели Мелисса зашла в кабинет к своему греческому дедушке с вечно недовольным выражением лица и готовыми так легко сорваться с языками язвительными фразами? 

Хиляль заглянула в комнату, и перед ее глазами открылась просто невиданная и неслыханная ранее картина: железный генерал, посадив внучку на колени, самозабвенно игрался, корча забавные рожицы на своём, казалась для этого просто неприспособленном, лице. Кареглазая девчушка заливалась счастливым смехом, а потом смело дернула деда за аккуратные усы. 

Воцарилась полная тишина, Хиляль забыла, как дышать, готовая спасать свою непоседливую болтушку от заслуженного гнева, но в следующее мгновение послышался новый взрыв смеха, и теперь дедушка с внучкой отвлеклись на яркие бантики в русых волосах девочки.

— Полная капитуляция? — услышала Хиляль насмешливый голос мужа.

— Безоговорочная. Твоя дочь применила тяжелую артиллерию, полностью уложив генерала на лопатки, — кивнула девушка.

— Я всегда говорил, что главное — правильная стратегия. Умная девочка, вся в папу, — гордо заявил счастливый папаша, но увидев вопросительно приподнятую бровь жены, поспешил добавить, — но очарование и шарм все в маму.

— Подлиза, — довольно ответила Хиляль и потянула Леона за руку, чтобы тихонько покинуть место наблюдения.

У Хиляль с детства была одна большая мечта, помимо той, которая заключалась в справедливом мире и свободном обществе. Она всегда хотела написать свою книгу. Что это была бы за история, предприимчивая журналистка и сама не знала, но всей душой верила, что своими словами она сможет изменить хотя бы одну жизнь, дать пищу для размышлений хотя бы одному человеку.

Хиляль была твёрдо уверена: в книге ее жизни впереди ещё много счастливых глав. Может будут взлеты и падения, может будут неожиданные повороты и решения, но лишь одно будет неизменно: никогда она не отпустит этой руки.


End file.
